el verdadero amor
by Helen Karlray
Summary: El amor es algo engañoso, Ray entendera esto, cuando el pasado de Kai regrese para asecharlo. GRAAAAAANNNNN FINAAAAAAALLLLLL la muerte esta cerca
1. PRIMERA VISTA

**El verdadero amor**

_Ni los personajes ni la serie de beyblade me pertenece solo los use para divertirme un rato y no pretendo en ningún momento lucrar con ellos, lo único mió son las tonterías que escribo_

Este es un fic Yaoi, lo juro, solo que me encanta complicar la vida de todos, para darle un toque de emoción.

… mis intervenciones

'…'pensamientos de los personajes

"…" diálogos, bueno lo que si se dice y por lo tanto se escucha

(…) alguna aclaración, como un extra

**Cáp. 1: primera vista**

Estaban en un torneo de exhibición los Starz y los whitetiger, eran de los pocos equipos que habían logrado llegar invictos hasta la tercera ronda de este torneo que, aunque era de exhibición aun así los competidores estaban muy decididos a ganar. Era el turno de Ray segundo jugador de este equipo en una competencia por parejas.

Se enfrentaría con una chica que se veía algo extraña

_'me párese conocida ¿Dónde la eh visto antes?'_ se preguntaba Ray mientras luchaba fuertemente con ella

"vamos Driger" el tigre arremetía fuertemente, pero a pesar del terrible ataque de Driger, el otro blade estaba como sin nada, la chica simplemente precia no estar ahí, tenia una cara de calma que cualquiera hubiera confundido con un estado de coma, sus ojos parecían de hipnotizada sin ninguna clase de luz, sin emociones, sólo veía a su blade girar en el centro del plato.

Ray estaba muy cansado y apunto de desfallecer, mientras que ella no se inmutaba por nada, en toda la pelea ni siquiera había sudado, no había hecho nada sólo girar en el centro; cuando de repente algo la sorprendió, perdió por un momento la concentración, miro fijamente la puerta que se encontraba a espaldas de Ray, sus ojos por primera vez reflejaron emociones, parecía confundida, temerosa y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, después a cerrarse en puños lo que reflejaba coraje.

_'¿que le estará pasando?'_ pensaba Ray _'no, no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad' _no se iba a quedar a analizarla psicológicamente, así que con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban lanzo a su tigre blanco, éste impacto directo, lanzo al otro blade fuera del estadio, "se acabo" –grito el referí.

La chica reacciono, pero ya era muy tarde su blade seguía en el aire pero bastante lejos de el estadio, ella miro a su blade que parecía que no podría volver al estadio, pero de nuevo algo llamo su atención en aquella puerta después vio de nuevo su blade con tristeza o mejor dicho con resignación e inmediatamente después miro a Ray con desprecio, _'sus ojos son tan fríos y tan amenazadores como jamás los había visto' _y mientras observaba estos coléricos ojos, un pequeño rayo casi imperceptible por el ojo humano normal atravesó el blade de Ray hundiendolo el en estadio, de hecho lo incrusto en el piso, mientras un mal presentimiento llego a la cabeza del chino al sentir esto giro y vio como ella lo había dejado de observar para concentrarse en la puerta

_'¿que estará viendo?'_ la duda fue mayor y volteo a ver el mismo lugar donde ella había visto antes encontrándose con la misma puerta, cuando volteo a ver de nuevo a la chica ya no estaba y no había rastro alguno.

El señor Dikenson levanto la mano de Ray en señal de triunfo y vio como todos se acercaban a darle las felicitaciones, pero aun así el no reaccionaba, tenia una cara de duda y seguía viendo constantemente la puerta, cuál había sido su sorpresa al ver quien se acercaba; casi se desmaya cuando vio de quien se trataba

"bien ya llegamos ¿ya son felices?" bufaba un chico malhumorado

"claro no vez muestra cara de felicidad" contestaba su pelirrojo novio

"no se porque tuvimos que venir aquí" se seguía quejando el lavanda "Yura explíca"

"ya lo veras Bryan ten paciencia"

Efectivamente eran los rusos, si y como siempre venían discutiendo, cuando llegaron donde se encontraba Ray, Yura no perdió tiempo y lo abraso, lo que hizo enfurecer a otros dos rusos, mientras que Ray sólo se sonrojo.

"¿con quién te toco combatir?" – mencionaba el pelirrojo mientras soltaba un poco al neko que estaba apenado por la acción

"bueno yo" trataba de contestar

"vamos cuéntales" apareciendo Tyson en la escena y con mucha emoción decía "fue muy emocionante, el casi, puff, y luego splass y entonces…"

"vasta Tyson" decía Max que se acercaba a la escena "deja que Ray les cuente, é fue el que peleo"

"lo sé, pero tú también peleaste ¿por qué no les cuentas tú?" con un puchero

"porque mi batalla no cuenta, la de Ray fue la emocionante" mientras le daba una palmadita en la espalda a su compañero de equipo

"bueno yo…" se sonrojo un poco al ver que también había venido Kai con todos los demás "bueno yo…"

"¡ya dilo!" decía un impaciente pelirrojo

"esta bien, yo pelee con una chica"

"¿con una chica?" decía a coro Yuriy y Brian, "¿y luego?"

"bueno es que era muy poderosa no creí poder ganarle"

"¿su nombre?" intervenía Kai tan serio como siempre, lo que hizo sonrojar un poco más al neko

"bueno…me creerán si les digo que no lo recuerdo"

"¿cómo puede ser eso? acabas de luchar con ella"

"es que el nombre fue lo que menos me importo…"

"o sea que estaba bonita" molestaba el taheño mientras lo abrasaba de nuevo; lo que hizo que cierto ruso sólo se les quedara viendo con cara de pocos amigos

"bueno…pues véanla ustedes" para librarse de la presión señalo a la pantalla gigante que tenia la foto de ambos, pero la de ella no se veía bien, su mano estaba muy cerca de la cámara lo que ocasiono que su rostro se viera a través de los espacios entre sus dedos tenia una especie de capucha que no permitía que se viera su rostro, lo único que se podía distinguir eran unos mechones de cabello que al parecer eran muy claros.

Al ver esto, "si claro mis dudas quedan resueltas" decía con sarcasmo Yura, a lo que los demás rieron, pero había algo extraño, Kai se quedo un momento más viendo esta imagen cómo si tuviera un secreto; "¿Kai estas bien?" preguntaba un preocupado gatito, "si"

"bueno pequeño entonces la pregunta es ¿ganaste o perdiste?" mencionaba el pelirrojo

"gane" decía un poco avergonzado

"bien eso quiere decir que necesitamos celebrar y por lo tanto necesitamos una gran casa como la de Kai" Kai no dijo nada

Después de eso todos tenían que irse a sus respectivas casas, los rusos los llevaron el en carro (limosina) de Kai, por lo que seguían platicando de la batalla

"si, no podrán creerlo, pero Ray estaba apunto de perder, de hecho creo que le fue muy difícil el conseguir la victoria, ¿o no?" comentaba muy emocionado el japonés mientras abrasaba a el americano que sonrojaba un poco al ver la expresión de todos

"pues si, pero lo bueno es que gano" mientras se separaba un poco del Japonés, el cual continuo con su narración.

"pero esa chica si que era extraña" todos ya le comenzaron a poner un poco de atención

"¿Cómo que extraña?" decía en forma inquisidora el pelirrojo

"si, su cabello, sus ojos, su forma de vestir, todo, era extraño como Kai, pero no tanto" a lo que el aludido cambio su posición de siempre de brazos cruzados y abrió los ojos y miro al impertinente japonés con ojos de miedo ¬¬

"vamos Tyson deja en paz a Kai y sigue contando" entraba a la defensa Max

"bien continuo, esa chica, bueno tenia cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda castaño oscuro, parecía casi negro" movía las manos el nipón demostrando sus palabras

"¿y qué tiene eso de extraño?" preguntaba Yura

"eso no es lo extraño, lo extraño son los mechones que tenia, dos mechones en la parte de enfrente de su cabello, el fleco era totalmente blanco llegando casi a su barbilla, se podría decir que el cabello era como el de Kai" se detenía Tyson para meditar.

mientras que todos los rusos se sorprendieron y se vieron entre ellos, Kai por su parte abrió mucho los ojos y la boca para decir algo, pero no lo hizo, así que Yuriy fue el que tomo la iniciativa "¿cómo…cómo se llama el equipo?"

a lo que Ray contesto " son los H.K" esto los dejo más desconcertados, pero antes de que pudieran preguntar más fueron interrumpidos pero la voz del chofer

"jóvenes hemos llegado a casa de los Kinomiya" Por lo que bajaron de la limosina agradeciendo "gracias viejo por traernos hasta mi casa" "si, Gracias Kai" todos se bajaron en casa de Tyson porque habían dejado unas cosas ahí.

Los rusos se fueron en el camino todos se mantuvieron pensativos y callados, una vez en la casa (mansión) de Kai, "¿qué habrá de comer?" mencionaba Yura metiendose a la cocina.

Mientras que Kai subía las escaleras, _'será mejor que me de un baño, eso siempre me aclara las ideas',_ "hey, recuerda que van a venir en la noche" gritaba Yuriy desde la cocina pero al parecer Kai no lo había escuchado, o lo ignoro, sólo subió a su cuarto y preparo la tina, no estaba muy conciente porque abrió la llave de agua caliente y sin regular la temperatura se metió a la tina; cualquiera se hubiera quemado, pero él tenia su mente en otro lado, no estaba conectado con su cuerpo, por eso no sintió el calor de el agua. Después de un rato y cuando la tina ya tenia el agua helada_, '¿cuanto tiempo habrá pasado?'_ se levanto, se puso su bata de baño y salio para estar en su recamara, se acerco a su cama se sentó " no puede ser, porque simplemente es imposible", mientras decía esto se dejo caer hacia atrás quedando recostado en su cama con las piernas colgando y con los brazos estirados hacia los lados y viendo hacia el techo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y en quién podría ser la chica.

Paso un largo rato, su mente comenzó a divagar cuando recordó el porque había regresado a Japón, _'¿por qué? eso es lo que me pregunto, si lo sé, es confuso, lo único que sé es que regrese por estos sentimientos, si es que los puedo llamar __sentimientos,__ es extraño ya que yo creí que no sentía nada por nadie, más que desprecio, pero ahora sé que si puedo sentir y eso no me agrada o ya no estoy seguro de los que siento o creo, todo es tan confuso' _mientras pensaba esto comenzó a oler algo '_¿Qué es este olor? Huele como a bosque, cómo fresco, me hace sentir bien, ese olor me relaja, me hace sentir la paz, me hace sentir tan bien como cuando esta él, como cuando estoy cerca de él, si esto huele a…'_ "Ray"

"¿me llamaste?" lo que ocasiono que Kai abriera los ojos y girara la cabeza para ver a ese que se acercaba a su cama

"¿Qué?",

"dijiste mi nombre"

"si pero…pero… ¿qué haces aquí?"

"bueno yo…yo…"

Bueno todo por ahora espero que dejen sus Reviews

Espero actualizar en no más de 2 semanas, sean pacientes, gracias, a los que lean este intento de fic

**Helen. Karlray**


	2. un oscuro secreto

**El verdadero amor**

_Ni los personajes ni la serie de beyblade me pertenece solo los use para divertirme un rato y no pretendo en ningún momento lucrar con ellos, lo único mió son las tonterías que escribo_

Este es un fic Yaoi, lo juro, solo que me encanta complicar la vida de todos, para darle un toque de emoción.

… mis intervenciones

_'…'pensamientos de los personajes_

"…" diálogos, bueno lo que si se dice y por lo tanto se escucha

(…) alguna aclaración, como un extra

**Cáp. 2 un oscuro secreto**

Unos muchachos caminaban por las calles hacia una gran casa que se encontraba al final de la avenida,

"vamos chicos, nos invitaron y tenemos que ir"

"lo sé Tyson, pero…"

"pero nada, fue una invitación para celebrar y te aseguro que yo celebrare, pero no puedo hacerlo sin ti Maxi" el japonés abrasaba al americano y unos sorprendidos ojos los miraban por la espalda

"mira lo que has hecho Tyson,"

"¿qué?"

"dejaste a Ray atrás"

"lo siento viejo, me olvide de ti"

"no hay problemas, a demás ya casi llegamos y no puedes desaprovechar el tiempo que pasas con Max" los chicos llamaron a la puerta principal, después de unos minutos fueron recibidos por un ruso pelirrojo

"ya era hora, es tarde"

"lo sentimos Yura pero estábamos cansados y perdimos la noción del tiempo" decía Ray mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza

"no se preocupen, de todos modos no hemos preparado nada aquí, así que tendremos que ir a cenar"

"bien" decían todos los pequeños

"vamos ya porque me muero de hambre" se quejaba Tyson mientras se sujetaba su enorme panza

"tu siempre" reía Ray

"vamos Ray déjame" todos reían, Yura se acerca al chino y en voz baja de comenta

"oye podrías ir a avisarle a Kai que ya baje"

"¿por qué yo?" ante este comentario que casi grito, todos pusieron atención

"¿qué te pasa viejo?" el nipon preguntaba al chino pero miraba inquisidoramente al pelirrojo

"sólo le pedí a Ray que fuera a avisarle a Kai que ya nos vamos"

"eso es todo" los otros dos pequeños a coro, mientras veian a un sonrojado gato

"si, pero… ¿por qué yo?"

"vamos viejo, todos sabemos que tú eres el que se lleva mejor con ese gruñón"

"Tyson" dándole un codazo "no le digas así"

"déjame Max, además tú sabes muy bien cómo son todos los rusos de huraños, gruñones, aguafiestas, antipa…"se callo al sentir unas poderosas miradas que estaban a su espalda, cuando volteo vio a unos furiosos ojos

"Así que todos los rusos somos así, eh Tyson"

"yo no me refería eso Yura, Bryan… yo solo decía que…que…" levantando las manos pidiendo paz y retrocediendo lentamente

"déjenlo…ustedes saben que no piensa bien con el estomago vació"

"bien Max, pero solo porque tú lo defendiste y porque no tenemos tiempo de torturarlo a gusto" decían esto mientras sonreían un poco y miraban de nuevo a Ray "bien Ray, basta de excusas, vas a subir a su cuarto y le vas a avisar que ya es hora de irnos ok, OK"

"pero…"

"nada de peros, subes, le avisas y se acabo" decía esto mientras lo tomaba de los hombros para guiarlo hasta la escalera

"sabes bien cual es su habitación así que sube y avísale"

Con resignación Ray subió al cuarto de Kai, identifico rápidamente cuál era dado que antes lo habían enviado a la misma misión que ahora tenía. Se paro frente a la gran puerta, dio un gran respiro y toco suavemente

…

…

paso un poco y nadie respondió, así que toco de nuevo

…

…

…

Se comenzó a preocupar, abrió lentamente la puerta

_'no veo nada ¿por qué siempre dejara la luz apagada?'_ después de unos instantes y gracias a la luz del atardecer que entraba por la ventana pudo verlo

_'la luz del sol lo hace ver tan bien ahí tirado en su cama… ¿pero por qué no me contesto al tocar la puerta? ¿le habrá pasado algo? mejor me acercare un poco'_

Llego cuidadosamente a su lado, sin hacer ruido, se tranquilizo al observarlo mejor _'esta respirando, al menos eso me hace sentir mejor'_

"Ray" suspiro el ruso

Ray no sabia como reaccionar, él diciendo SU nombre en medio de un suspiro, su corazón palpito muy fuerte y su cerebro se desconecto por lo que espeto sin pensar

"¿me llamaste?"

Kai abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para ver a ese que se acercaba a su cama

"¿Qué?"

"dijiste mi nombre"

"si pero…pero… ¿que haces aquí?" mientas se sonrojaba un poco, agradeciendo que la habitación se volvía cada vez mas oscura y Ray no pudo verlo

"bueno yo…yo…" Ray también estaba nervioso y su cerebro estaba desconectado, en un esfuerzo sobre humano " yo… este… es que ya llegamos"

Kai seguía sin entender aun acostado en su cama en la misma posición

"es que llegamos y ya vamos a cenar"

"¿cenar?"

"Yura nos invito"

"ah…¿y?"

"que ya nos vamos…Tyson se muere de hambre"

"si es por eso…no me levanto" se estiro un poco más, cuando de repente un sonido llego desde el estomago de Ray "¿tú también tienes hambre" levantando su torso hasta quedar sentado

"un poco" sonrojándose

"no has comido desde antes de la competencia ¿no es cierto?

"no" de nuevo sonó su estomago

"bien en ese caso" se pone de pie, al hacer esto se dio cuenta de que sus piernas no le respondían y que iba a caer, justo en ese momento Ray lo sostuvo de la cintura y Kai por inercia se aferro a su cuello, el Ruso iba a agradecer cuando todo se torno oscuro, vio de repente como estaba en la misma situación pero con otra persona, estaba aferrado a una chica y no podía caminar por alguna Razón

"cuantas veces te he dicho que no retes a Boris, un día te va a matar" decía la chica en tono de preocupación, mientras Kai sólo se abrasaba más fuerte de su cuello "bien ya entendí, no te regañare más" mientras ella también lo abrazaba más fuerte de la cintura "vamos Kai apóyate en mi, te llevare a tu cama para curarte las heridas"

"si" es lo único que contesto Kai de una forma muy dulce

"¿Kai? ¿qué te pasa? ¿te encuentras bien? reacciona" decía Ray que tenia a Kai entre sus brazos, mientras éste sélo se abraza más fuerte del cuello de Ray "esta bien, tranquilízate" abrazándolo más fuerte de la cintura "vamos Kai te pondré en tu cama para revisarte OK"

"si" decía Kai con un tono muy dulce que hizo estremecer a Ray

Al sentir que estaba en su cama voltea a ver de quién estaba sujeto y ve el dulce rostro de la chica sonriéndole, pero comienza a desvanecer y Kai pone una cara de angustia todo se nubla de nuevo y sacude un poco la cabeza, ve de nuevo a la persona de quien estaba sujeto, pero ve que claramente es Ray

"¿estas bien?"

"si"

"porque te desplomaste y casi caes y…"

"estoy bien, sólo se durmieron mis piernas" al sentir como su tono comenzaba a subir, bajo la cabeza y afilo sus ojos, pero no como represión a Ray, sino a él mismo, paso un momento y volvió a sentir sus piernas, se levanto, Ray cuidaba de cerca que no le fuera a pasar lo mismo, pero no fue así, camino con paso firme hasta su armario saco una muda de ropa, fue al baño y cerro la puerta, todo esto sin voltear a ver a Ray

Ray se disponía a irse, ya que había cumplido con su trabajo, _'bueno así es Kai ¿Qué más esperas tonto ya vete de su cuarto'_

Pero en ese momento se oyó como desde dentro del baño una voz un tanto tímida "gracias Ray",

Ray estaba feliz, _'bien estas satisfecho, ya te dio las gracias, ahora muévete'_, estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación, cuando otra vez esa voz "no te vayas",

"bien" dijo Ray sin siquiera pensarlo y se fue a sentar en la cama, mientras en su cabeza tenia otro dialogo _'¿por qué me quede? ¿acaso quería que me lo pidiera? es que…Dios no sé que me pasa ¿por qué sigo aquí? ¿por qué me quede cuando me lo pidió?'_

Cuando Kai salio del baño vio como Ray observaba el atardecer, se quedo ahí observándolo hasta que Ray volteo y le sonrió, lo que provoco que el ruso se sonrojara un poco "vamos estoy listo", Ray asintió y bajaron con los demás

Una vez en el auto, Tyson como siempre de indiscreto "¿por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Qué estaban Haciendo?" mientras los veía levantando una ceja

Al ver esto Max le dio un codazo, pero todos voltearon a mirar al bicolor y al neko que estaban muy silenciosos, mientras Ray se sonrojaba, Kai estaba en la posición de siempre sumido en sus pensamientos _'no puede ser, ella no puede ser, porque hace tiempo que ella…'_

"¿Kai estas bien?" decía Yura con un poco de preocupación

"si" manteniendo la posición, el pelirrojo lo miro hasta que sintió la poderosa mirada del otro ruso

"¿Qué?"

"nada"

Llegaron rápidamente al restaurante y todos comieron bueno Tyson devoro y Kai prácticamente no toco el plato, ya era hora de irse y algo no parecía normal, Tyson y Max estaban algo sospechosos

"oye Ray hay un pequeño problema"

"¿qué pasa Max?"

"bueno es que…hoy no voy a ir a casa, me voy a quedar en casa de Tyson"

"ya veo así que al fin quedaron juntos" ambos se sonrojaron

"si bueno… pues… no se si quieras que te deje las llaves de mi casa y te quedas ahí"

"no…seria un abuso de mi parte, ya veré, me puedo ir a un hotel o algo"

"eso no es necesario mi pequeño " a lo que todos menos Kai que estaba en lo suyo se sorprendieron

"¿por qué lo dices Yura?"

"bueno mi querido Ray, porque hoy yo y Bryan vamos a ir a otro lado y no me incomoda que te quedes en mi habitación o en la de Bryan y es seguro que a Kai tampoco le importara" todos voltearon inmediatamente a ver al bicolor que no había escuchado nada por seguir pensando en la Chica que había visto al casi caer

"¿Kai? ¡Kai!"

"¿Qué?"

"No escuchaste lo que decíamos y deja de jugar con la comida que te queda en el plato"

"bueno ya ¿Qué quieres?" Yura le explico porque Ray se iba a quedar con él, Kai se encogió de hombros y cerro de nuevo los ojos, al ver esto todos sabían que era un si, así que se retiraron a sus respectivos lugares

Una vez en la mansión Kai le mostró a Ray el cuarto donde se quedaría, que no era sino el que estaba al lado del suyo, cuando entro se dio cuenta de que ese cuarto estaba libre, o sea que nadie mas dormía en el

"este es el cuarto de Ivanov"

"no"

"pero él dijo…"

"no me importa" al darse cuenta que su tono fue muy duro y que había intimidado a Ray bajo un poco su tono y en una forma un tanto más dulce "no permitiría que durmieras en una habitación que no estuviera preparada especialmente para ti" dijo esto casi por inercia, Ray se sonrojo

"buenas noches" Kai cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su alcoba, se recostó y en su sueño recordó de nuevo a la chica y recordó la foto del contrincante de Ray, despertó sobrecogido _'no puede ser ella, por lo que sucedió hace tiempo es imposible que ella pueda estar aquí'_, se acostó de nuevo y volvió a soñar

Estaban en un cuarto muy oscuro lo que hacia que no se pudiera ver bien quién era, pero Kai sabia que la que le estaba hablando era la chica que había visto cuando se desplomo, sólo que esta vez eran ambos más jóvenes, eran niños

"vamos no muestres tu debilidad o te destruirán" lo regañaba la niña

"pero eso es muy difícil"

"lo se Kai pero tu eres mejor que yo en esto, esfuérzate, por favor, no quiero que te dañen"

Se abre la puerta dejando entrar mucha luz lo que impide que Kai vea bien a la persona, pero es un adulto, este entra a la habitación donde se encuentran los niños y antes de que pueda ver su rostro una sombra lo cubre

Kai despierta agitado, _'ese no fue un sueño, sé claramente que ese es un recuerdo, un recuerdo de la abadía'_

Oculta su cabeza entre las almohadas esperando al fin descansar, después de algunas horas vuelve a dormir pero lo que comienza como un sueño se torna una pesadilla

Ya era de mañana y Ray se despierta por unos ruidos extraños, se levanta de su cama y decide ir a investigar de donde salen esos sonidos_, 'vienen del cuarto de Kai'_ entra tratando de no hacer ruido y descubre como Kai se mueve en forma extraña, estaba muy agitado, '_normalmente Kai no se mueve al dormir, 'tiene una pesadilla'_ Ray se acerca y lo toma del hombro para despertarlo,

Kai se incorpora quedando sentado en su cama y gritando "NO DÉJENLA" esto espanto a Ray que cayo de sentón en el suelo.

Al oír el golpe reacciono y volteo y vio a Ray _' todo fue un sueño'_

"¿estas bien Kai?"

"si"

Se levanto y se dirigía al baño _'malditos recuerdos'_

Cuando con una voz algo tímida "oye Kai"

Se detuvo y volteo a ver a Ray "¿Qué?"

"es que ayer venimos tan rápido que no pude ir por ropa limpia"

"tienes Razón" se acerco a su armario y saco una muda para él y abriendo el otro lado en donde se asomaban unos cajones "busca aquí, debe de haber algo que te quede"

Ray asintió y se acerco a buscar mientras Kai se metía al baño, rápidamente encontró un Pantalón y una camisa que parecía le quedarían a la perfección y cuando iba a cerrar vio en lo alto unas cajas blancas, _'¿Qué será?'_ su curiosidad pudo más que su conciente subiéndose en un cajón para poder alcanzar, bajo la caja se arrodillo en el suelo para poder abrirla, coloco la pequeña caja no más grande que una de zapatos frente a él, y al abrirla vio en primer lugar un pequeño relicario que estaba colocado sobre una tela azul marino, alzo el pequeño collar y lo abrió, vio que tenia dos fotos, del lado derecho era Kai cuando niño, estaba en un jardín y tenia una enorme sonrisa, no parecía tener mas de 4 años, mientras que de el otro lado no se veía porque estaba manchada de algo

_'¿pintura?…no…es…es... sangre" _soltó el relicario, pero justo antes de que pegara en el suelo lo volvió a sostener y lo coloco con delicadeza en el suelo, se cubrió por un momento la boca con las manos, y volvió a ver la caja. Vio la pequeña tela azul y la levanto descubriendo que era una playera de licra de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga, muy bella y pequeña pero cuando la miro a contra luz se dio cuenta deque estaba desgarrada de la parte del torso, en los brazos y un poco en todas partes y que también estaba manchada de sangre, la soltó inmediatamente y observo de nuevo la caja _'¿qué es eso?'_ aun quedaba algo en esa caja era un pantalón negro que estaba en las mismas condiciones que la playera.

La sorpresa que Ray tenia en el rostro notoria _'cálmate Ray, debe de haber una explicación, además tú no tenias porque haber visto esto, nunca te invitaron a verlo, tú te lo buscaste, así que si no te quieres meter en problemas mejor cálmate y arregla todo'_ así lo hizo acomodo todo como estaba y cuando subía la caja para colocarla en el lugar donde debería de estar sintió como detrás de esta se encontraba algo y al sacarlo ligeramente se dio cuenta de que era otra caja mas pequeña que la anterior, pero cuando se disponía a sacarla escucho como Kai cerraba la llave de el agua, por lo que cerro el armario y fue a bañarse a toda velocidad con la ropa que ya había encontrado en un principio

**a contestar review PRIMERO, ES UN VERDADERO HONOR que lean esto, que en verdad es mi primer, fic, bueno estoy loca y me avente a hacer los 4 al mismo tiempo aunque nunca haya escrito antes; bueno gracias y ahora si**

**kira Kiwatari Ivanov Fujiyama** gracias por leerlo, la verdad es que se que estas ocupada con tus fic, que apropósito están muy buenos; bueno, contestando a tus preguntas, lo de la chica se aclarara (espero) en el sig capitulo; y bueno las parejas, bien creo que ya sabes muy bien quienes son mis predilectos, si y aunque parezca lo contrario, esas serán, bueno esas son hasta ahorita es pero que continúes leyendo mis fics, y que continúes los tuyos

**nekot** en verdad gracias por toarte unos minutos para leer este intento de cosa, y bueno el objetivo es que la curiosidad sea el porque de la vida, pero como ya le dije a Kira, espero que lo de la chica se resuelva un poco para el sig cap

**AlexiaLKLR** gracias por leerlo, espero que esta actualización te guste, porque mi mente no da para más, pero ya me verán en unos días

**Anyanka Khushrenda** bueno contestando a tus preguntas aunque ya las conteste en tu fic, (creo que la lo habrás notado)

1.¿Quién es esa mujer, la beyluchadora ¿es hermana de Kai o que?; bueno eso lo tendrás que leer en los capítulos siguientes, como mencione espero que eso se resuelva en un par de capítulos  
2. ¿por qué es tan misteriosa ¿a quien vio en la puerta?  
bueno ella es misteriosa porque si no lo fuera, no tendría chiste el suspenso; y bueno a quién vio en la puerta fue a Kai, bueno no lo vio lo presintió; es al mismo que ve Ray después cuando ya termina el combate; y es por eso mismo que se distrae y pierde  
3. ¿por qué Rei entró así como así a la habitación de Kai? porque Kai no le respondió y bueno se preocupo mucho tu sabes esas cosas  
4. ¿Por qué el verdadero amor, eh, entre KaixRei, o entre ReixChica, o  
YuriyxBryan.. o que, dime.. por fis..

bueno el verdadero amor, porque ya veras lo que pasa es que aun no tengo bien decididas la parejas, bueno Kai&Ray es definitiva, las demás bueno aun no sé y pues es el verdadero amor de alguien pero la chica tiene más que ver de lo que te imaginas  
5. La ultima y más importante ¿Pondrás a Yuriy con Bryan?

aun no se, como te mencione esa pareja la verdad aun no me la sugieren pero estoy pensando en no ponerla así ya que tu mencionas que no te gusta Bryan y por eso la cambiare, aunque aun no esta decidido

**a todos gracias y si tienen mas preguntas o comentarios con gusto las responderé a la brevedad posible**

**GRACIAS DE NUEVO**

Asta aquí. Si alguien leyó hasta este punto por favor dejen Reviews,

Las criticas y las opiniones son bien recibidas, y gracias de antemano a todos los que lean esto

Espero actualizar en no mas de 2 o 3 semanas, sean pacientes, si tienen alguna sugerencia o duda déjenla o envíenme un mail


	3. una salida inesperada

**El verdadero amor**

_Ni los personajes ni la serie de beyblade me pertenece solo los use para divertirme un rato y no pretendo en ningún momento lucrar con ellos, lo único mió son las tonterías que escribo_

Este es un fic Yaoi, lo juro, sólo que me encanta complicar la vida de todos, para darle un toque de emoción.

… mis intervenciones

'…'pensamientos de los personajes

"…" diálogos, bueno lo que si se dice y por lo tanto se escucha

(…) alguna aclaración, como un extra

**Cáp. 3 una salida inesperada**

"Todo debe tener una explicación" y escucho como la llave del agua era cerrada, lo que indicaba que Kai había terminado de bañarse, por lo que inmediatamente salio corriendo a su cuarto a bañarse el también con la ropa que ya había encontrado primero

Después de algunos minutos aun en la regadera Kai sentía como sus problemas desaparecían con el agua y recordó una frase "_siempre recuerda Kai por más mal que vayan las cosas, tú confía, todo estará bien, los problemas son como el agua, debes dejarlos seguir se curso" _suspiro Kai y termino de bañarse, al salir oyo como Ray aun se estaba bañando, así que termino de arreglarse y se sentó en su cama mirando hacia el balcón

Estaba totalmente ensimismado con el cielo cuando sonó el teléfono

"joven Kai, lo llaman" lo llamaba uno de los sirvientes

"¿quién?" fastidiado

"el joven Tyson"

"¿y?"

"párese que tiene algo que ver con el joven Ray"

Hmm "pásamelo" toma el teléfono de su habiracion "si"

"hola viejo. Oye tengo una noticia pero no se como la vayas a tomar"

"¿qué?"

"bueno es que llamo la mama de Max y nos invito a mi y a él a Nueva York y pues…este " _pasajeros del vuelo…_ "ya nos vamos… y pues supusimos que no te molestaría quedarte con Ray un tiempo ¿o si?"

"no"

"bien viejo, entonces…"

"pregúntale a él"

"claro, como no pensé en eso" (me reservo mis comentarios aunque ya saben que Tyson no piensa así que continuemos)

"hmm"

"me lo pasas"

"Ray te llama Tyson"

Decía esto mientras el chino salía sólo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y su largo cabello aun goteando

"una llamada para mi" se acerca a Kai, le sonríe tiernamente, Kai trata de controlarse y le entrega rápidamente el Teléfono y le da la espalda para que el Neko no pueda ver su ligero sonrojo

"¿qué pasa Tyson?"

"bueno lo que sucede es que Max y yo…_ explicación,_ (no lo quiero alargar más)

"no hay problema yo encantado" sonrojandose ligeramente

"bien entonces luego nos vemos, me despides de Mr simpatia"

"adiós Tyson" cuelga, después de unos segundos voltea a ver a Kai "oye Kai ¿a ti te molesta que me quede contigo?" dice esto bajando un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera esperando un golpe

"no" Kai dijo esto de la manera más fría y seca que pudo, pero para Ray eso fue lo mas dulce que podía haberle dicho en ese momento, por lo que su mirada se ilumino por completo

"gracias Kai"

"no hay problema"

"terminare de cambiarme" y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación

Mientras que Kai bajaba al comedor y esperaba impaciente, habían pasado algunos minutos y se comenzaba a desesperar cuando…

"ya estoy aquí"

Kai casi se va para atrás cuando ve como esta vestido Ray, lleva unos pantalones negros bastante ajustados y una camisa gris casi plateada, por lo que su figura se torneaba de la mejor manera, Kai habría tenido la boca abierta pero se contuvo se sabe controlar muy bien, por lo que se aclaro la garganta y controlo sus pensamientos y sus acciones

"esto…si me quedo" decía Ray un poco apenado

_'ya lo creo'_ "te vez bien" Ray se sonroja ante el comentario y Kai se confunde un poco _'un momento que es lo que pensé y que es lo que dije, porque Ray se sonrojo ¿acaso le dije que se veía bien? ¿o el de 'ya lo creo'?, aunque ambos en realidad son un poco comprometedores, de hecho creo que el primero lo pensé y no lo dije…¿pero por qué le dije eso?, vamos Kai contrólate tú no eres así' _ mientras tenia sus diálogos mentales era traído el desayuno, el cual trascurrió normalmente.

Una vez terminando, y estando en la sala

"Oye Kai"

"hmm"

"¿no te gustaría salir?"

"como quieras"

"podemos ir a la playa, es verano y hay que divertirse"

"bien" suspiro

Ya estaban planeando hacer algunas cosas cuando Ray recordó que no tenia ropa

"demonios, no voy a poder ir porque mi ropa esta en la casa de Max"

Kai sonrío un poco "pues vamos a tener que comprarte alguna"

"¿cómo crees? No es necesario, sólo…sólo tenemos que ir a casa de Max por la mía"

"no lo creo"

"¿por qué?"

"porque nos llamaron desde el aeropuerto…ya se iban"

"no puede ser" subiendo más el tono y pasando del apacible al desesperado

"si lo deseas vamos a comprobarlo"

Y una vez en la casa de Max, efectivamente no había nadie, por lo que Ray se tuvo que aguantar, (si claro que castigo) a que Kai le comprara algo de ropa

Al llegar a las tiendas, todos Hombres y mujeres se les quedaban viendo como si fueran artistas, admiraban a estos bellos ejemplares de la creación, (me emocionaste ok corrijo) a estos guapos jóvenes, además de que el ruso era uno de los más ricos en el sentido monetario

Atendieron como Rey a Ray (vaya la redundancia) el cual compro más de lo que esperaba, ya que cuando algo le gustaba, y claro si le quedaba, inmediatamente Kai hacia una señal de que lo cargaran a la cuenta. Así pasaron varias horas, probándose ropa y cochinaditas inservibles que de todas maneras compraron porque le gustaban al neko, todo estaba perfectamente empacado Ray quería llevarlo, pero Kai lo jala del brazo

"lo envaran a la mansión, no tienes por que cargar" aclaraba

Ray se sintió muy avergonzado, pero él nunca había comprado en una tienda departamental tan lujosa y no sabia muy bien cómo comportarse, pero, sí se avergonzó por querer cargar los paquetes, se sintió a morir cuando Kai lo tomo del brazo y lo guío hasta la sección de dulces y postres, los ojos de Ray se iluminaron, Kai sonrío, con esto Ray parecía un niño viendo aparadores, cuando volteo a ver a Kai se ruborizo este sólo sonrío y se dirigió a una cafetería seguido por el neko, una vez ahí pidió un capuchino con crema irlandesa (mmm que rico ya se me antojo) , mientras que Ray se enfocaba en los pasteles, Kai pidió un mokachino

Toda la tarde trascurrió feliz. Ray había comido tanto dulce que estaba hiperactivo, por lo que decidieron caminar a casa para quemar toda la energía

En el camino Ray recordó que tendría otra bey batalla al día siguiente pero como Max no estaba (y esa era su pareja en el torneo, por si no lo habían notado en el cap. 1), no tendría equipo y quedaría descalificado, y como las reglas señalan que es posible cambiar de compañero…

_'bien se lo diré, es posible que acepte…¿qué estoy diciendo? es más probable que me caiga un rayo a que Kai acepte pero bueno no pierdo nada intentándolo'_

Aclaro su garganta para que el Ruso pusiera algo de atención "oye Kai ¿quisieras ser mi pareja…?"

"…"

"si, para las beybatallas"

"ah…claro, beybatallas, ok"

"gracias" decía esto con una cara de felicidad que nadie le podía quitar

'_no sé porque acepte, pero me sentí bien'_

Al siguiente día la batalla comenzó y todo fue realmente fácil y me refiero a fácil en el sentido de que Kai lanzo a Dranzer y el Blade contrario salio disparado, por lo que Kai gano fácilmente, y Ray no tardo más de unos pocos segundos, así que fue muy sencillo pasar a la siguiente ronda; y como a Kai le aburrían mucho los encuentros decidieron irse,

Como ya era de noche decidieron pasear un poco y ver que golosinas se podían comprar,

Iban en el parque comiendo un helado, Kai sintió una presencia conocida y busco con la vista hacia todos los lugares, hasta que localizo de donde venia dicha energía, por inercia salio corriendo tras esa persona, que corría por los techos de las casas aunque Kai la persiguió sobre la avenida, Ray al ver esto lo siguió después de unas calles a toda velocidad

_'tiene mejor condición física que yo, y eso que según yo entreno'_ estaba pensando Ray cunado trataba de alcanzar a Kai

Mientras que Kai se dio cuenta de que la persona que corría en el tejado era una chica y que iba corriendo sin prestar atención a nada más que al Blade que tenia en frente suyo, cuando sintió como la miraba Kai, volteo ante tan penetrante mirada, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y sólo por un instante la chica casi resbala, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura y siguió corriendo, hacia una enorme avenida la cual tenia que saltar, y así como así la cruzo, a simple vista se vio como desaparecía en el aire

Kai estaba en shock, Ray lo alcanza y le indico que seria mejor que se sentaran, una vez en una banca Kai seguía impactado y Ray aun no podía recuperar el aliento, pasaron unos segundos cuando –suena el celular de Kai

"¿qué?"

"privet Kai, te buscamos pero no estabas en tu casa y…sucede algo malo"

"Yuriy…¡yura!"

"si soy yo ¿Qué pasa?"

"la vi"

"¿a quien?"

"a ella"

"¿ella…ella? pero no puede ser…no puede ser…ella"

"lo sé…pero…estoy seguro"

"¿dónde estas? será mejor que vayamos por ti"

"en el parque" y colgó

"¿a quien te refieres Kai?" el chino estaba bastante preocupado

"es una larga historia"

"¿la conoces?"

"creo que si, pero no puede ser ella" '_debe ser una ilusión'_

"claro que es ella"

"¿Qué?" el ruso lo miro desconcertado

"ella es con quien me enfrente en la ultima batalla"

"no puede ser"

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio cuando vieron como se acercaba un deportivo rojo

"es Ivanov" decía emocionado Ray

"si" volteando y ambos poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose al carro.

Yura y Bryan estaban con una expresión de total incredulidad

"bien Kai habla"

"es ella yo la vi" subiendo al auto aun sin avanzar

"pero todos sabemos que eso es imposible"

"yo lo sé, lo sé, ¿crees que no lo sé? lo sé Yura, lo sé, pero aun así…es ella"

"debe haber sido una alucinación"

"no es una alucinación, ella es con quien me enfrente en la penúltima batalla" intervenia de nuevo el neko

"no puede ser"

…

…

Pasaron algunos segundos y Los rusos aun tenían cara de que no podían asimilar la información que les acababan de dar

"sólo hay una forma de comprobarlo" decía seriamente Kai "vamos con el señor Dickenson y pidámosle el video de la pelea de Ray"

"claro esa es una buena idea, una vez dicho esto Bryan condujo a toda velocidad hasta el edificio de la BBA, por alguna razón aun estaba el señor D, le pidieron el video y este se los dio sin pedir explicación alguna.

Una vez en las manos de Kai agradecieron y rápidamente se dirigieron a la mansión. A la cual llegaron en unos minutos, entraron a la habitación de videos, la cual tenia una pantalla de cine y todos los lujos pusieron la película y comenzó

Salio la foto que ya habían visto en un principio, igual de oscura como siempre y salio el personaje cubierto con una capucha negra que no dejaba ver nada de el, se dirigió al publico y señalo aun niño el cual bajo y el encapuchado se acerco para decirle algo al comentarista

El cual lo anuncio "este chico será el nuevo integrante de HK"

Nadie podía creer lo que acababan de oír, pero fue confirmado por lo que era oficial, el pequeño era el primer competidor, salio donde se encontraba el bey estadio y se encontró frente a frente con Max, el cual le sonrío como un acto de gentileza, pero el chico se puso mas nervioso

"3,2,1 let it rip" fue lo que se escucho y los blades salieron volando, al primer contacto en el aire el blade del chico salio volando "termino"- el publico enloqueció y Max aun confundido llamo a Dracil y regreso a la banca. Ahora era el turno de Ray, el cual subió al estadio y también el encapuchado

"hey encapuchado ¿no te vas a descubrir?"

No hubo respuesta alguna

Solo continuaba parado dejando ver unos mechones blancos que cubrían su rostro hasta la altura de la boca

Dado que lo interesante ocurría en las platicas de los beyluchadores, les instalaron micrófonos por lo que todos podían escuchar lo que decían

"vamos ¿acaso tienes miedo?"

"respuesta incorrecta"

"¿qué dijiste? ¿acaso no tienes calor con tanta tela?"

"¿calor?...si"

"entonces quitare la capucha y muéstrate"

"si así lo deseas" contestaba con un tono que congelaba al que lo escuchara, dejo caer la enorme tela y al fin se descubrió

---Hasta aquí el capitulo gracias….------

------No es cierto continuemos sólo quería dar un poco de suspenso a la historia-------

Al fin se pudo ver de quien se trataba.

Era una chica de aproximadamente la misma edad de Ray, cabello castaño oscuro, pero con el fleco blanco.

Iba vestida con una playera gris igual que sus ojos, y un pantalón negro como el de Kai

Ray se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de una chica, y le iba a pedir disculpas por ser tan rudo, cuando vio que se ponia en posición para lanzar, Ray también tomo la misma posición y al grito de let it rip lanzaron sus blades, al primer contacto Ray casi sale volando pero se logro estabilizar, mientras el blade de Ray recorría el plato dando de vueltas, el de la chica sólo estaba estático en el centro sin hacer nada y con la miraba fija de su sueña sobre el, sólo girar, sin expresión alguna en la cara, o en los ojos- en ese momento aparecieron en la pantalla las estadísticas, primero las de Ray, y después apareció en la pantalla las estadísticas de la chica junto con su nombre- ante esto los Rusos dejaron de poner atención a la pantalla para voltear a verse entre ellos- la película seguía corriendo y llamo su atención de nuevo cuando se oyó un grito de Ray que le indicaba a su bestia bit que atacara, y a pesar de el duro ataque al blade el de la chica seguía girando en el centro sin moverse para nada.

Todo parecía perdido para Ray cuando la expresión de ella cambio y vio a la puerta que se encontraba detrás del chico- en ese momento los rusos voltearon a ver la hora que indicaba el video y continuaron viendo- un certero golpe de Ray sacaba al otro blade del estadio.

Las luces de la sala se encendieron Ray estaba emocionado por haberse visto en una pantalla tan grande, pero cuando volteo a ver a los rusos, los cuales tenían cara de miedo, incredulidad, angustia, todo; y se volteaban a ver entre ellos quito su cara de felicidad y escucho como nerviosamente comentaban

"lo ven se los dije…Ella esta aquí"

"lo sé Kai yo también la vi…pero"

"es imposible"

"lo se BrYan, pero ya la vieron"

"Kai será mejor que nos tranquilicemos y que encontremos una razón lógica para esto" decía Yura con un nerviosismo que jamás había escuchado Ray y con mucha dificultad se ponía de pie, Kai aun no quitaba la cara de angustia mientras Bryan estaba en shock, como si hubieran visto a un fantasma

Ray no entendió así que sólo los siguió, ya era muy tarde por lo que Yura se dirigió a su habitación y volteo a ver a Kai el cual asintió, Ray seguía sin entender, volteo a ver a Kai el cual suavemente se acerco a él y con una ternura que nunca había oído le dijo

"tienes que dormir ya es muy tarde" después de esto se retiro a su habitación respectiva cuando volteo para despedirse de los otros dos ya no estaban, por lo que decidió también meterse a su cuarto y se quedo rápidamente dormido

En la madrugada Ray despertó porque afuera de su habitación o más específicamente en el pasillo alguien estaba discutiendo

"tú no puedes venir, tienes que quedarte aquí y encontrarla tú eres el único que puedes hablar con ella"

"Basta Yura, deja de decir tonterías"

"tú eres el que debes parar, o despertaras a Ray"

"lo había olvidado"

"bueno mi querido Kai, esta decidido una vez que lleguemos te llamaremos"

"bien, de todos modos no puedo dejar sólo a Ray"

"exacto es por eso que somos nosotros los que iremos a Rusia"

"pues ya váyanse, entre más rápido se vayan, más rápido consiguen información"

"claro…lo que tú quieres es que nos maten en la abadía"

"cállate Bryan"

"ya lo sé"

"bien además sabes que aunque mi vida corriera peligro aun así iría"

"yo también"

"gracias chicos"

"ni creas que lo hacemos por ti Kai"

"Bryan tiene Razón; por ti no arriesgaría nada y mucho menos mi vida"

"así se habla Yura"

"lo haremos por ella"

"lo sé…yo también lo hago por ella…bien ya lárguense"

Ray había escuchado todo pero no lo entendió

_'¿por qué Yuriy y Bryan irían a Rusia? y sobre todo ¿por qué irían a la abadía? ¿por qué lo harían por ella? ¿A qué ella se referían? ¿y por qué insistían en que no podía ser ella?'_ se preguntaba esto cuando oyó como un carro arrancaba y decidió levantarse

Se levanto y metió a bañarse, no tardo nada y bajo a buscar a Kai, no lo encontraba por ningún lado, pero escucho su voz, se dirigió de dónde provenía, descubrió que estaba en el gimnasio _'que tonto ¿Por qué no busque aquí primero?'_ pensaba esto mientras entraba cautelosamente, quería sorprender a Kai, pero el sorprendido fue él al ver cómo estaba

Kai estaba golpeando un saco mientras gritaba con coraje

"¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE IRTE? ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJASTE SÓLO?"

Ray se sorprendió cuando vio que algunas lagrimas rodaban por las blancas mejillas, al ver esto salio poco a poco para no interrumpirlo

_'¿qué pasara?¿por qué Kai estaba llorando y gritando de esa forma? ¿a quién se refería?'_

Se dirigió a la sala para pensar un poco más en lo sucedido

'_primero lo del parque, luego el video, después los Rusos regresando a la abadías y ahora esto, no entiendo qué es lo que pasa'_

Pasaron algunos momentos cuando escucho que lo llamaban

"¿Ray?" lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos y volteo para ver a un calmado Kai

"¿Ray estas bien?"

"si"

"¿qué te pasa?"

"nada" pero su expresión denotaba lo contrario, reflejaba preocupación y angustia

"¿seguro?"

"si" y cambio su expresión al ver como Kai se preocupaba por él

"vamos a desayunar" se pone de pie y da algunos pasos

"si" pero se quedo parado en la misma posición tratando de asimilar por qué Ray estaba con esa actitud

"Kai…Kai te estoy esperando y tú…bien gracias"

"lo siento" dijo Kai sonrojándose un poco _'¿por qué me sonroje? no lo entiendo'_

"Kai"

"¿qué?"

"te sigo esperando" vio como Ray ya estaba casi en la puerta del comedor

"ya voy" ambos se sentaron Kai en la orilla de la enorme mesa y Ray del lado izquierdo; Kai sonó una pequeña campana y el mayordomo indico a los cocineros que trajeran el desayuno; y unos instantes después un enorme desayuno estaba frente a ellos, Kai estaba acostumbrado, pero Ray se sorprendió mucho y tocaba la comida con el tenedor como si fuera a desaparecer, Kai sólo sonreía al ver como estaba actuando Ray

Terminando el desayuno

"oye Kai ¿quieres ir a pasear por ahí?"

"la verdad…"

"anda Kai"

"no tengo ánimos de hacer nada"

"ándale, así te distraerás un poco"

"no"

Pero Ray hizo su cara de puchero y al ver esto Kai sonrío un poco

"esta bien tu ganas"

"¿a dónde quieres ir?"

"a donde quieras"

"bien"

Ray entro corriendo a la cocina y Kai se dirigió a la sala, Ray llego después de unos momentos

"bien Kai te tengo una sorpresa"

Kai que estaba sentado como siempre, abrió los ojos y lo vio con calma

"sorpresa" sentándose Ray a su lado

"¿si?"

"sip…iremos al parque, porque no degusta que haya mucha gente…¿cierto?"

"cierto"

"y…"

"joven Ray" se escuchaba la voz de un hombre mayor

"si Mateo" (que nombrecito para el mayordomo)

"ya esta listo"

"gracias iré en un momento"

"¿joven Ray?"

"si…ahora que sucede"

"¿le aviso a Jaime que prepare el auto?"

"si gracias, pero dile que Kai manejara"

"si señor"

Kai estaba sorprendido ante esta ultima orden _'bueno si se manejar, pero hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago y ahora…bueno no estoy de humor'_

"Kai!"

"¿qué?"

"no te molesta ¿o si?"

"bueno…"

"lo que quería era estar a solas contigo" con este comentario Ray se sonroja mucho y Kai también lo hace

"no hay problema" Ray voltea a verlo y sonríe, Kai no puede soportar la mirada sin sonrojarse más, por lo que se levanta y empieza a caminar a la puerta principal

"¿Kai?" dice Ray al ver como se aleja "espera" y lo detiene del brazo, pero Kai no gira para verlo

"¿qué?"

"nada…bueno…es que…aun falta un poco; ten paciencia" Kai se queda ahí parado, en esa misma posición, quien sabe cuanto tiempo paso, pero no pareció mucho, en esos momentos apareció Mateo, llego asta ellos con una enorme canasta, Ray soltó a Kai y tomo la canasta;

Kai salio de la casa y vio a Jaime el cual le abrió la puerta del lado del conductor Kai entro y recibió las llaves, Jaime se retiro después de una ligera reverencia y es ese instante Ray salía de la casa, entro al carro del lado del copiloto, el auto era un deportivo convertible, de solo 2 asientos por lo que la enorme canasta tuvo que quedarse en las piernas del neko, Kai arranco y se dirigió a un lindo y solitario parque, se estaciono, salio del auto y lo rodeo para ayudar a salir a Ray; abrió la puerta y Ray le dio la enorme canasta, después salio del auto y dado que Kai tenia ambas manos ocupadas

"Kai ¿dónde están las llaves?"

"¿para qué?"

"para ponerle el seguro al auto"

"en mi bolsillo derecho"

"bien…con tu permiso" (pretextos, puros pretextos)

Ray metió la mano en el bolsillo frontal derecho del pantalón de Kai, encontró las llaves pero Kai en un gesto divertido

"Ray esas no son las llaves"

Ray saco la mano con todo y llaves pero casi las tira dada la velocidad con que las saco y estaba todo rojo

Kai sonrío

"Kai"

"¿qué?"

"vamos"

"claro"

Kai sostuvo la canasta con una mano y siguió a Ray a la profundidad del parque hasta un hermoso y frondoso árbol

"aquí" Kai vio el árbol y sintió como prácticamente le era arrebatada la canasta, se quedo parado observando como Ray acomodaba un mantel y comida

"!SORPRESA!" decía Ray levantándose del suelo

"un…un…"

"si un picnic"

"Esto es para mi?"

"no"

"¿no?"

"no, es para los dos"

"no sé que decir"

"no digas nada, sólo siéntate y come un poco"

"bien…gracias"

Ambos se sentaron y comieron un poco, aunque la mayoría de los platillos eran

Después de comer Kai se recostó con las manos detrás de la cabeza y veía como pasaban las nubes, Ray hizo lo mismo pero con la diferencia que no veía hacia el cielo, sino cómo el viento mecía los cabellos bicolores de su lindo acompañante

Mientras tanto Kai pensaba

_Flash back_

"¿Kai?" decía una chica

"si" contestaba él también como adolescente

"¿vez esa nube?" señalando

"si"

"¿Qué forma tiene?"

"mmm… es como tú"

"¿como yo?"

"si…es suave, blanca y esta mirándome"

"vamos Kai no digas eso porque me sonrojo"

"por eso lo digo"

Asaron unos momentos más acostados en el pasto

"¿en que piensas?"

"en que quisiera estar contigo para siempre"

"a mi también me gustaría"

_Flash back end_

Kai comenzó a soltar algunas lagrimas a pesar de que sus ojos estabas cerrado algunas de estas codiciadas perlas rodaban por sus mejillas, no hacia ningún ruido, pero Ray lo noto y se sentó sin perder de vista a su acompañante y suavemente y casi sin querer decía

"lo siento… en verdad lo siento Kai"

Kai se sorprendió y abrió los ojos y se levanto para quedar sentado y vio como Ray estaba apunto de llorar

"¿Por qué te disculpas?"

"porque párese que no sirvió de nada mi esfuerzo; creo que empeore las cosas…porque tu estas llorando y yo… lo siento" bajando la cabeza

Kai se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba llorando, pero eso no le importo, se acerco a Ray y tomando su cara entre sus manos le dijo lentamente

"no te disculpes, no es tu culpa"

"pero lloraste…y yo…"

"pero no es por ti…tú…yo" acercándose cada vez más, sus alientos se fundían sus bocas estaban sólo a centímetros de distancia

Asta aquí, que les pareció, este capitulo es el **más grande que he escrito hasta el momento, espero que les guste, la verdad es que la continuación depende de sus comentarios**

**Athena Oscura** , la verdad gracia por leer esta "cosa" y espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo y que no leas después de diez años, quizás 9 pero dices es una exageración Jajaja, lo siento, bueno, la verdad dudo que estés mas loca que yo pero ya lo veremos, oye una cosita, podrías registrarte porque me ha costado un...poder rastreas tus historias; a y gracias por decirme palabras en Ruso por favor, dime mas y sus respectivos significados, bueno si no es mucha molestia; gracias de nuevo

**AlexiaLKLR **y la pregunta obligada, en verdad ¿te gusto?, bueno no es necesario que la contestes, gracias de todos modos por leerlo y bueno yo también te leo y esta muy bueno aunque no he tenido mucho tiempo, y bueno gracias, muchas gracias en verdad; y bueno la chica...mmm. en el siguiente capitulo se revelaran varias cosas

**Kira Hiwatari Ivanov F. **gracias por leer y por actualizar tan pronto, la verdad ya estaba impaciente, y bueno ¿qué te párese? lamento haber tardado pero es el cap mas largo que eh escrito hasta el momento aunque ya veremos después; si tuenes algunas dudas házmelas saber y si no son muy reveladoras con gusto te las contestare; ah y bueno espero que te guste este capitulo

**Nekot **pues si, es una conocida de la infancia, ya veras lo que eran exactamente en el sig capitulo, pero ¿qué te pareció este?, umm, no tan malo cierto, bueno espero que así haya sido, que tal cómo los deje, y bueno gracias por leer, y por favor (arrodillándose) actualiza pronto que me muero de curiosidad, bueno gracias por leer luego nos leemos

**Kat Ivanov **gracias que bueno que te gusto, y bueno espero que este no te aya decepcionado mucho; gracias por escribirme un review y que buenas están tus historias, bueno gracias y luego nos vemos

**Shalimar y annia** pues que honor que leas esto, la verdad ya leí tus historias pero hay una que esta un poco larga y aun no termino, lamento no dejarte Reviews pero la maquina se aloca y luego ni siquiera puedo entrar a mi file, es por eso que muchas VECES me tardo en actualizar, lo lamento pero bueno que bueno que te guste y algún día espero escribir tan bien como tu, o ustedes, . Bueno gracias y luego nos leemos

**Anika Khushrenada** que bueno que lees aunque sea unas cosas, lamento en serio que tengas problemas y orare por que se resuelvan rápida y satisfactoriamente; bueno y pasando a cosas mas agradable, o bueno tu entiendes pasando a las preguntas interesantes

1. bueno con respecto a eso, sabes te acercaste bastante, no estas espiando o.0, perdón, me refiero a que en el siguiente capitulo se resolverán muchas de esas dudas.

2. bueno la ropa es muy interesante, ya lo veras en algunos capítulos siguientes

3. bien, yo creo que si, los dejare juntos porque ya esta trazada así la historia pero si lees la de "a mi lado" (comercial) veras algo gracioso

4. no, no le paso nada de eso a Kai ni a la chica, porque de verdad odio que le hagan eso a mi amado ruso; pero ya veras que tiene que ver esa persona

5. bueno, si se desplomo pero no porque estuviera enfermo sino porque se le durmieron las piernas, ya sabes cuando no las sientes y pues se iba a caer que suerte que Ray estaba ahí para ayudarlo, y bueno lo del recuerdo fue un extra que no sabia en donde meterlo, pero os juro que es importante, solo que no encontré una mejor situación en donde meterlo; y bueno lo del relicario se descubrirá en unos 3 capítulos aun no estoy segura puede ser mas o menos, todo depende.

**buneo para todos los que lo lean **

ah y pd. al igual que anika si tienen dudas envíenmelas y tratare de resolverlas si no es así , pues dentro de la historia porque en ocasiones se me van la cabras y bueno, gracias de nuevo, besos

( )( )  
(º.º )  
( )

**; ¿**qué párese?


	4. ella

**El verdadero amor**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' sus pensamientos

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

Se que no tengo justificación alguna pero bueno aquí esta la tan anhelada actualización, o al menos espero que así sea, pero deben perdonarme la vida, no tenia computadora y pues me entretuve escribiendo babosadas en mis cuadernos y bueno estos son los resultados, prometo actualizar todas, palabra solo que ténganme paciencia okas, bueno a leer

**cap 4 ella**

Kai estaba acostado lagrimeando, lo cual fue notado inmediatamente por Ray,

"lo siento" decía suavemente el chino

"¿Por qué te disculpas?"

"porque párese que no sirvió de nada mi esfuerzo; creo que empeore las cosas…porque tu estas llorando y yo… lo siento" bajando la cabeza

Kai sintió con su mano la humedad de su mejilla se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaba llorando, pero eso no le importo, se acerco a Ray y tomando su cara entre sus manos le dijo lentamente

"no te disculpes, no es tu culpa"

"pero lloraste…y yo…"

"pero no es por ti…tú…yo" acercándose cada vez más, sus alientos se fundían sus bocas estaban sólo a centímetros de distancia cuando

Sonó el celular de Kai, éste prácticamente salto, bueno los dos, porque los sorprendió el sonido, rápidamente lo saco de su bolsillo sin consultar nada contesto

"¿Yura eres tú?"

"_si soy yo" (_si lo recuerdan, los rusos había regresado a la abadía)

"¿qué averiguaste?"

"_nada"_

"¿Cómo que nada?"

" _no averigüe nada que no supiera ya, pero estamos en la abadía y Bryan esta siendo muy persuasivo en estos momentos, así que no tardare mucho" _en el fondo se escuchan suplicas de Boris al ser golpeado

_(Basta por favor, les diré lo que sea, pero ya saben lo que paso, por favor dejen de golpearme, aggg, auch,- vamos Valkov si no hablas me desquitare de todo el tiempo que pasamos aquí y de todas las cosas que nos hiciste, así quemejor habla-)_

"bien Yura, has que Bryan le de otros por mi"

"_pero Ka ,¿y si lo deja inconciente?"_

"mientras no lo mate, no me importa al menos hasta que hable, después … incluso yo mismo me puedo encargar"

"entiendo_, luego nos vemos"_

"Estaré esperando noticias" después cuelga y voltea a ver como Ray ya esta recogiendo lo que habían traído para el día de campo, por lo que Kai se arrodillo a su lado tomándolo de la mano

"lo siento Ray"

"no te preocupes" decía volteándolo a ver y forzando una sonrisa

"¿cómo no?, te hice sentir mal… demonios soy tan estupido" (apretando el puño)

"no, no lo eres tú tienes cosas que hacer y yo … yo entiendo"

"no, no es así, no entiendes y creo … creo que te debo una explicación"

"no es necesario"

"si lo es… debes entender porque me preocupo tanto por este asunto"

"pero… ¿estas seguro?"

"no… pero aun así debo hacerlo, es necesario que lo haga, es imperativo que entiendas porque hago lo que hago"

"¿me dirás porque es importante he…" es interrumpido por un dedo que Kai pone sobre sus labios evitando que termine la frase

"por favor, no digas su nombre, aun no"

"¿por qué?" al ver el dolor en la mueca de Kai "lo siento"

"ya te dije que no eres tú, es mi problema"

"pero ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?"

"entendiéndome"

"pues te escucho"

"pero aquí no"

"¿Por qué?"

"porque anochecerá muy pronto y no quisiera ver a nadie del servicio después de decir lo que tengo que decir"

"muy bien"

Regresan a la mansión Ray se dirigió a la cocina a dar algunas indicaciones mientras Kai aventaba las llaves a la mesita que se encuentra a la entrada y se dirigía a su habitación

Mientras tanto en la cocina

"linda, cariño ¿Dónde estas?"

"aquí estoy señor ¿se le ofrecía algo?" saliendo una cocinera regordeta del fondo

" si, mira lo que pasa es que comimos demasiado así que no quisiéramos nada de cenar, es mas, ya puedes decirle a todos que ya pueden retirarse a descansar ya no los solicitaremos"

"esta bien, entonces hasta mañana, que descansen" decía un poco desconcertada por el comentario ya que Ray siempre se levantaba en la noche para comer algún postre del refrigerador

"que duerman bien"

Después de haber hecho esto se dirigió también al cuarto de Kai donde este te encontraba mirando por su balcón, por lo que Ray fue a su lado

"listo Kai"

"gracias Ray"

"no querías que te vieran con los ojos llorosos ¿cierto?"

"si, ya veo que me conoces bien"

"y ahora me dirás ¿qué pasa?"

"bueno para eso necesito que comprendas primero quien es ella"

" ¿y bien?"

"todo comenzó cuando yo todavía era un pequeño y aun vivían mis padres

**Flash back**

"vamos pequeño Kai, es hora de que conozcas a tu pequeña vecina" decía una mujer vestida de un largo vertido azul y con un sombrero ancho del mismo color, mientras era tomada de la mano por un pequeño niño de 3 años de edad

"¿por qué mama?"

"porque debemos ser amables. Además tu padre y yo somos amigos de sus papas; y ella y tú tienen la misma edad"

El chico aun no muy convencido sube a su auto de lujo y salen de la gran mansión, después de algunos minutos llegan a un jardín enorme y una mansión parecida a la primera

Salen del auto y el pequeño ve a una niña a la mitad del jardín se acerca de ella "hola"

"hola" dice la pequeña aun sorprendida por no conocer al pequeño que ahora la saludaba

Los dos chiquillos se quedan mirando fijamente, el chiquillo un pequeño bicolor vestido con un saco claro, una camisa blanca y unos pantaloncillos cortos del mismo color, mientras que la niña vestida con un vestido azul pastel y su cabello amarrado en una coleta. Ambos se sorprenden mucho al verse ya que ella también tenia el cabello bicolor, pero a diferencia del ruso su cabello era castaño y de la parte de enfrente rojo

Mientras los niños estaban en el patio mirándose sus padres entran a casa

"párese que se llevaran bien" mencionaba el padre del niño

"eso párese señor Hiwatari" decía un señor robusto que estaba en la puerta mientras hablaba con otro señor que se encontraba a su lado que parecía mas o menos de la misma complexión y altura

"bueno señores tomemos el te" ofrecía una dama que salía al encuentro con la otra señora y se dirigían hacia el interior de la casa

Mientras tanto en el patio

"eres extraño" decía la niña subiendo una ceja

"tú eres la extraña" decía con enojo el niño

"me caes bien" decía quitando su cara de extrañeza

"tú también" se acercan un poco

"¿cómo te llamas?"

"Kai Hiwatari"

"ah"

"¿Qué?"

"¿tú eres el hijo de la señora amable?" señalando hacia la casa

"si"

"juguemos" dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar

"¡alto!"

"¿Qué?" decía muy sorprendida

"¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"ah eso, bueno perdona por no presentarme soy Helen Karlray" hacia una pequeña reverencia

"¿de dónde eres?"

"soy orgullosamente Alemana ¿y tú?"

"Ruso"

"wow"

"lo sé" modesto

Mientras caminaban a un gran árbol

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"es mi casa del árbol"

"wow" la pequeña casa estaba tallada en un gran roble que tenia algunos metros de diámetro además de que la casa estaba totalmente elaborada al estilo barroco mostraba que era mas grande que una casa de interes social(infonavit para los de México) eh ahí la sorpresa

"¿quieres subir?"

"claro"

Los niños suben al árbol por una escalera que estaba tallada en el mismo tronco,

**Flash back end**

"y desde ahí, la conozco, nos volvimos amigos durante mucho tiempo y …" comienza a nublarse su vista

"déjalo así luego continuamos" trataba de justificar el chino

"no, sólo déjame respirar un poco" se recuesta en la cama mientras Ray se sentaba a su lado

"y ella fue mi amiga hasta… hasta"

"calma no es necesario que me lo cuentes ahora"

"si, si lo es…" respirando profundamente "ella fue mi amiga hasta que murieron mis padres"

"Kai" mientras se acostaba y lo abrazaba, correspondía el abrazo con un sólo brazo

"estoy bien" soltaba un poco el abrazo para que Ray se acomodara recargado en su hombro "como sabrás mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 7 años, en ese entonces ella y yo ya éramos como uno- bueno después de que mis padres murieron fui adoptado por mi abuelo, pero el estaba tan ocupado que me dejo como estaba en ese momento"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"bueno lo que sucede es que yo iba a al primaria en un internado por lo que no le preocupaba"

"¿era solo para niños?"

"no, de hecho era sólo para familias ricas, por lo que ella también estaba ahí"

"¿y seguían siendo amigos?"

"no"

"¿no?"

"ya éramos más que eso, aunque en ese entonces no sabia como llamarlo"

"¿u Qué era?"

"yo la amaba,… no, no es eso, yo la amo"

_'¿¡COMO!?'_ (lo bueno es que sólo lo pensó o hubiera sido un gran grito)_ '¿a qué se refiere con eso?'_

"mientras que yo siempre fui igual"

"¿Cómo igual?" tratando de sonar calmado

"callado, antisocial"

"¿desde pequeño?"

"si, y por esa razón sólo ella me hablaba, bueno era a la única a la que le hablaba yo"

"¿ella era como tú?… bueno me refiero a antisocial, fría y eso"

"no, al contrario ella siempre fue amistosa y popular, además de que era muy tierna y se ganaba a todos, pero … a pesar de eso…Siempre lo dejaba todo por estar conmigo" 'siempre lo dejo TODO por estar conmigo, por ayudarme'

"…" Ray sentía como se tragaba todas esas palabras que lo lastimaban y que no podía decir

**Flash back**

Un día en el internado, que mas bien parecía un castillo medieval, clases y clases, niños jugando suena el timbre, es hora del almuerzo, un chico se encuentra comiendo en la mesa más apartada del lugar, cuando un grupo numeroso de niños entra a la cafetería estaban vestidos los chicos de pantalón y saco azul marino con detalles blancos mientras que las chicas usaban faldas tableadas y saco también del mismo color, todos con zapatos negros.

"vamos come con nosotros" decía uno de los chicos a una chica

"deja a ese amargado"

"anda ¿si?"

"no" y se separa del grupo avanzando un poco

"vamos Helen" ella voltea con total indignación, todos voltean también a ver al chico, el cual se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho " lo siento, de verdad no fue mi intención, lo siento, perdóname, te juro que no fue mi intención, perdón Karlray"

Mientras ella cambia su indignación por una sonrisa muy tierna "ok" y se aleja tomando una bandeja con comida que la cocinera ya le tenia preparada

"gracias señora Sherp" y con una sonrisa se dirige a la mesa donde se encuentra el chico solitario, mientras los otros niños sólo observan y el ultimo que hablo estaba reponiéndose del susto

"hola Kai" este levanta la vista

"hola Helen"

Se sienta y comienza a comer en silencio, pasan alrededor de 15 minutos y ella le quita su plato de postre a Kai y en el lugar pone su plato fuerte a un con la mitad de la carne, pero sorprendentemente Kai no opone objeción alguna y se come la carne y Helen el postre, pasan 5 minutos más y ambos se ponen de pie y dejan sus charolas en el espacio designado y aun en silencio la toma de la mano y se dirigen al patio donde se recuestan en el pasto que se encontraba cubierto por la sombra de un gran árbol

**Flash back end**

"momento"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"no entendí algo"

"¿Qué?"

"¿qué fue eso del de comida?"

"ah eso"

"lo que pasa es que a ella nunca le gusto mucho la carne y prefería los postres, como alguien que conozco"

"¿Y eso que?"

"que un día hicimos un trato de que si ella se comía al menos la mitad de la carne yo le daría mi postre"

"ah es por eso que no pusiste objeción"

"si"

"otra cosa que no entendí"

"aja"

"¿tomados de la mano en el patio?"

"si, es que esos eran los únicos momentos en que podíamos estar a solas dentro de la escuela, sin tener que estar corriendo a todos sus amigos"

"¿no tenían clases juntos?"

"no"

"¿Por qué?"

"porque ella siempre se enfoco en las artes y yo … bueno mi abuelo me inscribió en desarrollo empresarial"

"mmm, ya veo, nada que ver uno con el otro"

"exacto"

"¿entonces a la hora del almuerzo se veían y platicaban?"

"si"

"¿y después de clases?"

"bueno…estaba La tarea"

"¿siempre?"

"si"

"¿y solo se veían en ese tiempo?"

"no"

"entonces"

"bueno… los edificios estaban divididos para niños y niñas pero…"

"¿pero?"

"nuestras familias eran influyentes"

"¿y eso qué?"

"que yo me iba a quedar algunos días con ella"

"y no les decían nada"

"¿que dije antes?"

"que sus familias eran influyentes"

"¿y?"

"ya entendí, porque no los regañaban-burgueses-"

"bien, aunque también nos dejaban salir los fines de semana pero como a mi abuelo nunca le interese, pues me quedaba con su familia, los fines de semana y algunas otras ocasiones"

"ya entendí, prosigue con la historia"

"bien lo que pasa después…"

"espera"

"¿ahora qué?"

"¿tú y ella… eran… bueno… novios?"

"pues podría decirse que si"

Ray sintió un golpe directo, sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas sin control y como un dolor crecía en su pecho "ah" es todo lo que pudo articular

"¿continuo?"

"aja" decía casi por inercia

Pasamos años conviviendo hasta que …

**Flash back**

En el jardín debajo del árbol suena el timbre, ya estaban en 4° grado y ya iba a terminar el año escolar era junio, Kai se levanta y extiende la mano para ayudarla levantar, se levanta y lo toma del brazo

"Kai tengo algo que decirte"

"¿Qué?"

Se detienen un momento, Él la toma de los hombros y la mira de frente, mientras ella solo ve hacia el suelo

"Kai yo… yo…"

Los chicos van corriendo a sus clases y a un chistosito se le ocurre firmar su sentencia de muerte

"hay si, mira al antipático de Kai con Helen ¿qué se creen? Cómo si fueran mucho"

Todos voltean a ver al chico que se atrevió a llamar por sus nombres a los chicos más ricos y temidos, comienzan los murmullos, pero a el chistosito parecen no importarle, pero le importaron cuando ella se encogió de hombros, apretó los puños, su cabello evitaba que Kai pudiera verla a los ojos, pero vio como una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho, Kai la soltó de los hombros y vio con una mirada fulminante al chico graciosito, el cual inmediatamente se intimido y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, Kai dio un paso firme, mientras que el otro casi corre, cuando Kai es detenido por una mano que lo sujeta por la muñeca

"Kai"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"déjalo, vámonos" mientras tiraba de él

"¿a dónde?"

"a clase"

"pero ¿estas bien?"

"si" limpiándose las lagrimas

"¿segura?"

"tengo algo que decirte"

"¿Qué es?"

"te veo en mi cuarto a las 5:00"

"bien" ella le da un beso en la mejilla y trata forzadamente de reír, él se dirige a su salón

' ella no esta bien, nunca hubiera permitido que ese se mofara de nosotros como lo hizo sin recibir su merecido, ella es la más violenta en ese aspecto, es por eso que todos nos respetan, pero algo mal le pasa, ya que no sólo no hizo nada sino que me detuvo, eso si que es extraño y luego esas lagrimas, son muy extrañas en ella, ya que prácticamente nunca ha llorado, no ni siquiera si se lastima o le duele algo llora, será mejor que vaya puntual a verla'

Ella observa como se aleja, cuando él da la vuelta a la esquina también emprende su viaje hacia su salón, entra al edificio cuando es alcanzada por el graciosito

"oye, gracia por haberme defendido de ese salvaje"

Ella voltea y tiene unos ojos de odio que escondía debajo del cabello

"tú … tú" su voz pausada escondía la furia que crecía en su interior

"si bueno ya sabes, ese es un …"

No termino de hablar cuando una tremenda bofetada lo tiro al suelo, él todo espantado voltea a verla

"eso es por haberme tuteado llamarnos por nuestro nombre, hablarnos como si nos conocieras, tú una insignificante alimaña, un maldito injerto de humano, no es digno de llamarnos por nuestros nombres, ni a Kai ni a mi, el chico seguía espantado y en el suelo, cuando ella se arrodillo puso su mano a 5 centímetros del pecho del chico y con la mano extendida

"y esto es por ofenderlo" un golpe dejo tendido al chico, ella se retiro a su clase, cuando ella se fue los demás chicos lo llevaron a la enfermería, había tenido un paro cardiaco

Un chico llega a la sala de música donde ella esta tocando el piano con los ojos cerrados esta interpretando una de las piezas más difíciles mozart,

"disculpa, no es mi intención molestarte, pero, queria decirte que el chico, Court el que los insulto, tuvo un paro cardiaco y bueno estaba apunto de morir"

"ah vive" es todo lo que dijo con una seriedad magistral, además de que en ningún momento del informe perdió ni una sola nota o ritmo, seguía concentrada, después de oir esto el otro chico se retiro

Había llegando las 5:00 y Kai toca la puerta de la habitación de ella, se abre la puerta y Kai se sorprende al ver el interior, algunas cajas y maletas se acumulaban en la pared

"¿Qué pasa?"

Ella lo tomo de la mano y lo guío hasta la cama donde se sentaron, después de unos minutos en silencio, alguien toco la puerta y unos hombres grandes entraron, ella les dio algunas instrucciones en vos baja y estos se llevaron las cajas y maletas, ella regreso a la cama tomo las manos de Kai y con lagrimas en los ojos

"Kai Ty ame nravishya"

"ty nme nravishya" contesto el otro

"pero yo…"

"¡dime ya!"

"ME VOY A ALEMANIA" grito con desesperación como si de esa forma el dolor se fuera como las palabras que acababa de decir

"¿Qué?" Kai estaba impactado no sabia que pensar, que decir, que hacer, ella lo soltó y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, mientras lloraba desconsolada

Después de un tiempo Kai quito las manos que le cubrían el rostro para poder verla y tomo el lloroso rostro entre sus manos y lo acerco dio su primer beso, fue tan tierno, más bien fue un rose de sus labios cuando tocaron de nuevo la puerta, se separaron rápidamente, era su madre que venia por ella "vamos pequeña ya es hora el avión nos espera"

"si madre" decía y se ponía de pie pesadamente

"oh hola pequeño Kai, viniste a despedirte"

"si" ¿qué más podía decir?

"que lindo"

"¿pero por qué?" preguntaba muy triste Kai

"¿porque viniste a despedirte?"

"no me refiero a eso" _'no pregunto porque soy tierno sino…'_

"¿entonces?"

"¿Por qué regresan a Alemania?"

"por negocios" decía muy tranquila la mujer mientras caminaban hacia fuera del edificio donde ya las esperaba un auto

"además no será tanto" decía esto y una pequeña esperanza volvía a crecer en el corazón de Kai mientras subían al auto

"¿Cuánto tiempo será?" mientras Helen entraba al auto y se hundía en el asiento

"un año" esto ocasiono que el corazón de Kai se rompiera, jamás había estado tanto tiempo tan lejos y separado de ella

El automóvil arranco y comenzó a avanzar, mientras Helen se levantaba y se despedía pegando su mano en el vidrio trasero y en una curva sacaba medio cuerpo del auto y gritaba

"¿ME ESPERARAS?"

"siempre"

**Flash back end**

"y se fue"

"¿todo un año?"

"si"

"¿y qué hiciste? ¿Qué paso?"

"eres un gatito curioso, ahora ya es muy tarde, duerme, después hablaremos de lo demás" se pone de pie y Ray lo sigue

"muy bien, pero me lo dirás, promételo"

"lo prometo"

Ray se retira a su habitación

* * *

Nota de la autora: ¿Y qué tal, que les pareció?, era lo que se esperaban, o no, bueno recuerden que aun no terminamos de describir lo que paso y supongo aun quedan dudas pero ese es el chiste o que sentido tendría, pero las dudas que tengan si me las preguntan con mucho gusto se las aclarare, ¿qué pensaron?, bueno si es una amiga de la infancia pero que tal, que era su novia, y ¿qué pasara ahora con el pobre de Ray?, bueno eso ya lo veremos en el siguiente cap, que prometo subirlo pronto, bueno gracias y recuerden dejen reviews

nekot, ¿qué te pareció? ¿te lo esperabas?, si esta viva y en el torneo y Kai lloro, bueno ¿qué mas pasara?, espero que te guste el cap y que no haya quedado mmuy aburrido

Kat ivanov pues gracias por seguir leyendo mis atrocidades, y bueno como veras no, no es su hermana, y si, ya dijo que la ama, que tal, dudas, mándamelas y ya veremos que hacer

Rika no miko holas hace tiempo que no nos escribimos, bueno aquí esta otra bakada, perdón capitulo, y bueno espero que te gusté y eso de las torturas creo que lo necesitaremos para sacarle la verdad a boris, si claro, si es un chillón y bueno espero verte pronto, verte? bueno tu entiendes gracias

anyanka Khushrenada, que paso, como estas, espero que ya mejor, pero bueno gracias por tomarte unos minutos para leerme, y bueno te estas acercando mucho a la realidad, si es su compañera, pero ¿qué le paso?, eso lo veremos después, gracias y espero que te guste el capitulo

celen Marinaiden si, los interrumpieron, pero aguanta al que sigue nada los interrumpirá, y bueno espero que te guste y que bueno que decidiste leer una de mis historias, yo estoy actualizándome con las tuyas falta de tiempo TT bueno nos vemos luego, cuídate y que tus problemas se resuelvan

se que me pueden castigar por responder los reviews pero era un riesgo que debía correr, gracias


	5. arena,mar y

**El verdadero amor**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' sus pensamientos

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

Se que no tengo justificación alguna pero bueno aquí esta la tan anhelada actualización, o al menos espero que asi sea , pero debe perdonarme la vida, no tenia computadora en las vacaciones y pues me entretuve escribiendo babosadas en mis cuadernos, y bueno estos son los resultados, prometo actualizar todas, palabra solo que ténganme paciencia okas, bueno a leer

**CAP 5: ARENA, MAR, Y...**

Paso la noche Kai dormía como siempre, o sea sólo por ratos, mientras que para Ray la cosa no iba muy diferente;

_'no puedo dormir para nada'_ dando de vueltas en la cama _'ella es la mujer a quien mas ama Kai, pero yo creí…bueno…yo pensé que el…quizás, algún día…_'

Paso la noche y antes del amanecer Morfeo había ganado la batalla contra Ray, por lo que estaba profundamente dormido. Kai se levanto y fue directo al Gimnasio a entrenar, seria un día pesado ya que tenía que esperar noticias de esos dos.

Estaba concentrado en su rutina cuándo una vocecita tímida le llamo

"¿Kai?"

Éste deja de hacer ejercicio se limpia el sudor y ve al ruborizado Neko

"¿qué pasa?"

"te pido un favor" el otro solo asiente con la cabeza "podrías competir conmigo hoy en el torneo"

"si"

"se que es mucho pedir, pero veras… ¿qué dijiste?" camino lento poniendo una sonrisa y después corriendo a abrazarlo, (bueno se le colgó del cuello) unos segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo "lo-lo siento" y se separa muy lento

"no hay problema" salen del Gym y Kai se sube a bañar…después de unos minutos, baja a desayunar

"¿contra quién vamos?" pregunta mientras toma asiento

"no lo sé -poniendo una cara de tristeza- pero no creo que cuente mucho trabajo" decía tratando de aparentar la mejor de su sonrisa…aunque esto no convenció mucho a su acompañante

"¿y ella?" soltó sin pensar en las consecuencias de la pregunta

_'¿por qué tenia que preguntar?'_ "no lo sé" decía con un poco de enfado

"¿en que bloque esta?" decía sin ver a Ray por lo que no se daba cuenta de las expresiones de enfado y tristeza combinada que en ese momento se mostraban en su rostro

"en el B" soltaba de la forma más cortante posible, con la esperanza de que el ya no continuara, pero fallo

"¿entonces porque luchaste contra ella esa vez?"

"porque era exhibición,… NO contaba" al decir estas palabras, Kai reacciono y se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo mal y que de hecho hace un rato que Ray ya no estaba comiendo, había separado su plato por lo que decidió mejor dejarlo por la paz

"bueno alistémonos" se levanta dejando al enojado gato en la mesa

_'al parecer ella sigue siendo su prioridad_' también se levanta, y se va a su cuarto

Kai estuvo listo en pocos minutos, bajo a la sala tomo su libro "el Fénix y el Tigre" (autora Celen Marinaiden…please actualiza) ; paso un rato más para que bajara Ray

"estoy listo" decía secamente

"bien" se pone de pie y observa al lindo neko, que lo esperaba cerca de la puerta "vamos" esto lo dijo muy tiernamente por lo que al ser escuchada ocasiono una ligera sonrisa

una vez en el estadio del combate La chica ya había terminado con sus encuentros, por lo que no se encontraba en el estadio; esto se lo dijo el señor Dikenson a Kai, cuándo fue a preguntar por ella

Kai y Ray tuvieron su batalla, tan fácil como siempre, por lo que se fueron temprano

"oye" decía Kai a Ray que se encontraba sumido en el asiento del auto, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados "¿estas tratando de imitarme?"

"hnm" decía sin siquiera voltearlo a ver

_'párese que lo del desayuno, aun le molesta'_ "porque lo estas haciendo muy bien" Ray abrió los ojos con una expresión de enojo, que no fue creída por el soviético "aja…ya te fallo tendías que mirarme con odio"

El Neko hizo un puchero y se hundió más en el asiento

_'¿y ahora qué haré?, no me gusta verlo así…si sé que fue mi culpa,…pero ¿Qué puedo hacer?...ah, ya sé' _

_'ya han pasado más de los acostumbrados 15 minutos que hacemos hasta la casa; a donde demonios se ha ido a meter'_ pensaba y abría los ojos; pero lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido "acaso" decía sin darse cuenta de sus palabras

"si...Es el mar" decía Kai…estaban manejando en una carretera justo en la costa "vamos allá" señalando un pequeño, pero elegante restaurante que se encontraba en una playa que al parecer era privada

unos minutos después, ya habían llegado, por lo que ambos se bajaron del automóvil, y fueron rápidamente recibidos, por el dueño de dicho restaurante

"joven Hiwatari" mientras hacia una reverencia e invitaba a pasar con un ademán de su mano

"¿Kai? ¿pero…?" protestaba el neko al ver todas las atenciones que tenia el soviético

"pasemos" decía y lo guiaba con un brazo en su cintura, para que avanzara llegaban a una mesa que se encontraba alejada de todas las demás, aunque el lugar se encontraba prácticamente vació

"¿lo de siempre?" decía el camarero a los jóvenes que se encontraban sentados

"no…" para sorpresa de todos los que lo escucharon "quiero que traigan el especial de luna" decía mientras miraba a Ray "y la botella de siempre"

el joven se retiro

"pero ¿qué es eso?"

"es un platillo donde incluyen todo, como este restaurante está en la playa…pues preparan especialidades de mariscos y pescado…pensé que a un gatito como tú, le gustaría comer pescado"

"si bueno me gusta el pescado" _'¿acaso me dijo gatito?'_ su sonrojo era sorprendente, si no brillaba era por que aún era de día, pero este fue notado por el soviético que se limito a sonreír.

Mientras Ray se calmaba un poco, cerrando los ojos y recuperaba la respiración, Kai se levanto y le tomo del brazo, el cual no tuvo más opción que seguirlo a la caliente arena de la playa, pero al sentirla muy caliente forcejeo para que lo soltara, pero esto no funciono mucho

"Kai, esto quema, déjame regresar"

"no" decía el otro, pero al ver que realmente la arena estaba muy caliente para su neko "esta bien" decía "haremos un trato, si tu cierras los ojos…prometo que ya no tocaras la arena caliente, al menos por hoy…¿qué dices?"

"si,…bien …lo que sea…esto quema" decía mientras saltaba de un pie al otro para evitar quemarse

"cierra los ojos" el otro obedeció e inmediatamente sintió como sus pies dejaban de tocar el hirviente suelo… "¡pero qué…?" Decía y casi abría los ojos pero esto fue evitado

"si los abres te suelto" por lo que continuaron cerrados, pero al menos ya sabia lo que pasaba…Kai lo estaba cargando en brazos, comenzó a caminar y al sentir el movimiento, se aferro a su cuello sin abrir los ojos y sintió como seguía caminando

"¿ya Kai?"

"sip"

_'¿acaso se había oído… __juguetón__?'_ se preguntaba Ray, pero esto fue interrumpido, por esa voz que tanto anhelaba

"¿tienes calor?" estaba preguntando de una forma curiosa…como cuando un niño hará una travesura, lo que le preocupaba a Ray, pero al mismo tiempo jamás creía que Kai hiciera algo así

"si" contesto pero no lo hubiera hecho

Kai bajo el brazo, lo que ocasiono que Ray pudiera bajar las piernas…aun no tocaba el suelo y sus pies estaban cubiertos de agua, hasta casi las rodillas

"abre los ojos" el otro obedeció y giro un poco la cabeza, para observar como venia una tremenda ola hacia ellos y los golpeo directamente lo que ocasiono que quedaran mojados hasta la cintura...es en el momento en que se jala el agua, previo a la ola al sentir el agua, Ray se aferro mas fuerte al cuello de Kai, por miedo esto ocasiono la risa del soviético, que paso a paso se adentraba más al furioso mar, que como queriendo alejarlos o ayudarlos arremetía con furia. La última ola los cubrió por completo, Ray ya estaba en pánico

"vasta Kai…ya es suficiente…en serio…regresa. Te juro que si no regresamos en este momento ya no te hablare"

Kai estaba muy divertido por las acciones de su neko, pero no quería que sufriera mucho_, 'creo que ya es suficiente' _"bien" dijo, y comenzó a caminar, saliendo del agua, pero antes de salir por completo, sintió como Ray comenzaba a soltar su abrazo, lo que no le gusto nada, por lo que retrocedió un par de pasos

"¿qué pasa?" decía Ray separándose un poco para tratar de mirarlo

"te dije que no permitiría que tocaras la arena caliente, por lo que no lo haré"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"pues a que cuando salgamos del agua vas a querer bajar y no lo voy a permitir"

"…" no había palabras para lo que acababa de escuchar por lo que su cuerpo comenzó temblar; pero tembló mas cuando Kai regresaba a el mar "no, no, no…no regreses, no me soltare" aferrándose al cuello, en el momento en que una ola los golpeaba ocasionando que Kai se resbalara y cayera junto con el neko

él se levanto fácilmente pero Ray estaba completamente mojado y asustado, Kai se acerco, y Ray lo volvió a abrazar por el cuello, pero antes de que el otro lo pudiera cargar como a un inicio Ray envolvió el cuerpo de Kai con sus piernas, dejando totalmente sorprendido al soviético

"vámonos" decía casi como una suplica; Kai no dijo nada, sólo lo abrazo con fuerza por la cintura y comenzó a caminar hacia el restaurante;

Aun no salían del agua cuando Ray noto su posición _'demonios ¿qué paso?…_' pensaba y sentía como el agua bajaba de nivel al igual que su cordura, mientras su peso aumentaba, junto con su pudor _'el miedo me obligo a hacer esto…pero que pena…de seguro Kai debe de estar enfadado conmigo…que atrevimiento más grande'_ sin embargo no se soltaba

Pero no era el único con sentimientos encontrados _'¿por qué demonios hice tanta tontería?…jamás hubiera hecho esto…¿Por qué con é_l?, con cada paso sentía como el agua dejaba de soportarlo y venia ahora el verdadero trabajo, _'ahora si a cumplir mi palabra; no dejare que pise la arena, pero é… pero su ropa…,bueno de hecho ese no el inconveniente…si pasa lo que sé que pasara, si que será un problema'_

Y de hecho paso, una vez que salieron del agua, esta ya no los separaba más, por lo que sus cuerpos estaban completamente juntos, en una posición bastante comprometedora y mojados, lo que ocasionaba que sus ropas prácticamente no existiesen, por lo que ahí iban; Kai cargando a Ray, el cual tenia sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su nuevo trasporte

Las sensaciones eran demasiadas

_'por dios… ¿Cómo demonios me fui a meter en estas situación?¿por qué tuve que aferrarme de esa manera a Kai? ahora esta cargándome y no puedo hacer nada; además…no quiero, debe ser que mi mente me esta jugando una cruel broma, o que el suave olor de su cabello me esta drogando, pero debe se ser algo; porque simplemente me estoy sintiendo muy bien'_

_'que bien…independientemente de porque demonios actué así, me siento muy bien de haberlo hecho, y espero que Ray no se enfade conmigo, pero tenia que sentirlo cerca, aunque sea de esta manera…desde hace un tiempo deje de prestarle la atención adecuada; y pues…eso no me gusta…yo…yo'_

Pero ambos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno mayor y compartido

_'¿Qué fue ese roce?'_ ambos pensaron,

Lo que sucedió es que al salir del agua ambos se abrazaron más fuerte y dada la posición en que se encontraban pues sus cuerpos comenzaron a rozarse…todo su cuerpo, por lo que la excitación comenzaba a darse

_'o rayos ¿Cómo no pensé en esto entes?'_ cavilaba pero no hacia nada por detenerlo de hecho sólo cerro los ojos para sentir el contacto y los pasos ahora eran mas pequeños

_'o rayos, ¿por qué me puse en esta posición?_' pensaba pero no hacia nada más que disfrutar el contacto, cerro los ojos y trataba desesperadamente de no emitir algún sonido delator

el tiempo paresia eterno, para ambos, se sentían tan bien, que se aferraban el uno al otro con tal fuerza que quisiesen que al mundo desapareciera dejando sólo a ellos dos, pero el mundo es cruel, por lo que… Kai estaba tan concentrado en el vaivén de sus pasos que comenzaba a despertar ese calor que recorría su cuerpo, por lo que abrió los ojos y vio que el restaurante, estaba a sólo unos 10 metros, por lo que usando toda su fuerza de voluntad

_'vamos Kai, cálmate…tú ocasiónate esto, así que ahora no hagas estupideces y aguanta que no se salga de control'_ y después de esto, dio un gran respiro y trato de caminar con pasos más largos y rápidos, pero esto ocasiono que los choques fueran más fuertes y…deliciosos;

Ray estaba que no podía ni con su alma, cuando sintió como los pasos se apresuraba, y los choques eran simplemente insoportables, su mente racional lo abandonaría en cualquier momento, cuando de repente sintió como se detenían, por un segundo dio gracias a Dios, pero por otro estaba bastante decepcionado

"llegamos" por lo que abrió los ojos y bajo lentamente las piernas, aun con un poco de desgano, y sintió la madera bajo sus pies…tal y como lo había prometido Kai, no había tocado la arena

Bajo por completo soltó lentamente el cuello del ruso, pero noto al tratar de dar un paso hacia atrás, que su cuerpo aun estaba capturado por dos fuertes brazos que no se habían movido de su cintura. Miro a Kai y este mantenía los ojos cerrados y una cara de concentración; después de un segundo el agarre de suavizo hasta al fin desaparecer

Después Kai hizo sonar una especie de campana que se encontraba en una mesita cerca de ellos y después de unos segundos más, las cortinas del restaurante se abrieron es que dado que esta playa era en todos los sentidos privada, en la entrada que daba a la playa se cerraba con cortinas para que los jóvenes no fueran interrumpidos por las miradas de los comensales, si esa playa era de los Hiwatari ¿algún problema?

al abrirse las cortinas, le fueron llevadas un par de toallas y unas sandalias, Kai las tomo y cubrió la cabeza de Ray con ella, este se la quito y vio a Kai que lo esperaba en la entrada del restaurante, dio unos pasos y se quito sus pequeños zapatitos y se puso las sandalias, al igual que lo había hecho Kai; caminaron por un pasillo, para encontrar una gran puerta de madera, con la H grabada en el centro, Kai la abrió y Ray pudo observar que se trataba de un baño, pero no era nada simple, eran regaderas del lado derecho, cubiertas por cristal, del lado izquierdo se encontraba un sauna, adema de que en el centro casi al fondo se encontraba un Jaccuzzi, el lujo de dicho lugar dejo sin habla al neko, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que las puertas se cerraran de tras de él y daban paso a la visión más añorada, Kai se estaba quitando la ropa justo enfrente de él,

al sentir la mirada penetrante, volteo y vio como Ray lo miraba expectante, lo cual no le molesto de ninguna manera de hecho le dio ideas,

"debemos bañarnos o nos enfermaremos,"

el otro no decía nada…es como si no estuviera en el mismo lugar, por lo que si decir más, termino de quitarse la parte superior de su vestimenta y camino con paso sexy pero decidido hacia Ray, el cual no se movía y estaba mas rojo con cada paso

Kai quedo enfrente de él y comenzó a deshacer el nudo que el chino tenia en la cintura; al sentir esto

"¿pero qué haces?" tomándole las manos para que dejara de hacer esa acción

"no quiero que te enfermes y dado que párese que no harás nada, pues yo lo tendré que hacer" sonriendo maliciosamente

"no…digo no es necesario…yo mismo lo haré" daba un paso hacia atrás

"como quieras" caminaba hacia su antiguo lugar, sólo vio como Ray comenzaba a quitarse el traje y este mismo sintió como su rostro ardía, por lo que seria mejor continua con lo que había planeado.

Y lentamente comenzó a bajar su pantalón, quedando sólo con el bóxer mojado, sintió vergüenza por lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya lo había hecho así que ni modo, miro por el espejo que se encontraba frente a él la cara de tomate que tenia Ray que no se concentraba específicamente en su espalda; por lo que sonrió con malicia, y respiro hondo, ya que lo que haría a continuación definiría muchas cosas

Tomo el resorte de su ropa y comenzó a deslizarla, mientras veía el espejo, párese que todo paso en cámara lenta, Ray tenia unos ojos de 0.o pero no quitaba la vista de ninguno de los movimientos, cuando descendió por completo, Ka estaba muy sonrojado, pero no tanto como Ray, que de hecho parecía que había dejado de respirar y con la boca ligeramente abierta

Kai apresuradamente giro y entro a las regaderas, mientras Ray se dejaba Caer en la banca donde estaban dejando su ropa

_'¿pero qué demonios fue eso?…paresia que lo estaba haciendo apropósito;¿qué demonios me pasa? ya antes lo había visto…pero jamás desnudo por completo, eso si que es nuevo para mi…y no fue desagradable…¿pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?…es Kai!…es un hombre…es Kai,…si es Kai y con nadie mas había sentido esto….ni con Mariah; eso si que es extraño'_

Ya había comenzado a relajarse por lo que termino su labor de desvestirse, pero antes de entrar a las regaderas se quedo de nuevo petrificado

Entraría con Kai ahí adentro

* * *

Nota de la autora: eso si que es una buena pregunta, que sucederá hora,…se que es corto pero no podía quedar sin actualización; ahí depende de ustedes que lo continué…ya saben mi animo sube , el capitulo sube como la espuma, así que ustedes dirán

Si presionan el botoncito que dice **Go**, abajo a la izquierda y dejan su comentario, sea el que sea, se los agradeceré de sobremanera, así que es todo por ahora creo…

Ah si casi lo olvido, muchas gracias por sus reviews, a

**Celen Marinaiden  
Kat Ivanov  
Nekot  
Anyanka Khushrenada  
el mickey**

Y bueno traten de entrar para el Reply o dejar su dirección para agradecer personalmente


	6. situaciones Extrañas

**El verdadero amor**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' sus pensamientos

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

Se que no tengo justificación alguna pero bueno aquí esta la tan anhelada actualización, o al menos espero que así sea, pero debe perdonarme la vida, prometo actualizar todas, palabra solo que ténganme paciencia okas, bueno a leer

**CAP: situaciones extrañas**

Recuerden que esto fue después de la playa

Caminaron por un pasillo, solo para encontrar una gran puerta de madera, con la H grabada en el centro, Kai la abrió y Ray pudo observar que se trataba de un baño, el lujo de dicho lugar dejo sin habla al neko, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que las puertas se cerraran de tras de él y daban paso a la visión mas añorada, Kai se estaba quitando la ropa justo enfrente de él

al sentir la mirada penetrante, volteo y vio como Ray lo miraba expectante, lo cual no le molesto de ninguna manera de hecho le dio ideas,

"debemos bañarnos o nos enfermaremos,"

el otro no decía nada…es como si no estuviera en el mismo lugar, por lo que si decir más, termino de quitarse la parte superior de su vestimenta y camino con paso sexy pero decidido hacia Ray, el cual no se movía y estaba mas rojo con cada paso

Kai quedo enfrente de él y comenzó a deshacer el nudo que el chino tenia en la cintura; al sentir esto

"¿pero qué haces?" tomándole las manos para que dejara de hacer esa acción

"no quiero que te enfermes y dado que párese que no harás nada, pues yo lo tendré que hacer" sonriendo maliciosamente

"no…digo no es necesario…yo mismo lo haré" daba un paso hacia atrás

"como quieras" caminaba hacia su antiguo lugar, sólo vio como Ray comenzaba a quitarse el traje y este mismo sintió como su rostro ardía, por lo que seria mejor continua con lo que había planeado.

Y lentamente comenzó a bajar su pantalón, quedando sólo con el bóxer mojado, sintió vergüenza por lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya lo había hecho así que ni modo, miro por el espejo que se encontraba frente a él la cara de tomate que tenia Ray que no se concentraba específicamente en su espalda; por lo que sonrió con malicia, y respiro hondo, ya que lo que haría a continuación definiría muchas cosas

Tomo el resorte de su ropa y comenzó a deslizarla, mientras veía el espejo, párese que todo paso en cámara lenta, Ray tenia unos ojos de 0.o pero no quitaba la vista de ninguno de los movimientos, cuando descendió por completo, Ka estaba muy sonrojado, pero no tanto como Ray, que de hecho parecía que había dejado de respirar y con la boca ligeramente abierta

Kai apresuradamente giro y entro a las regaderas, mientras Ray se dejaba Caer en la banca donde estaban dejando su ropa

_'¿pero qué demonios fue eso?…paresia que lo estaba haciendo apropósito;¿qué demonios me pasa? ya antes lo había visto…pero jamás desnudo por completo, eso si que es nuevo para mi…y no fue desagradable…¿pero en qué demonios estoy pensando?…es Kai!…es un hombre…es Kai,…si es Kai y con nadie mas había sentido esto….ni con Mariah; eso si que es extraño'_

Ya había comenzado a relajarse por lo que termino su labor de desvestirse, pero antes de entrar a las regaderas se quedo de nuevo petrificado

Entraría con Kai ahí adentro

Se acerco con paso lento hasta quedar de frente a la puerta, tomo la manija y lentamente la deslizo, quedando con la visión perfecta, lentamente dio unos pasos al interior donde sólo veía vapor, lo que no lo dejaba ver con claridad, sus ojos se acostumbraros rápidamente, cuando logro distinguir la figura que se encontraba frente a el.

El agua caliente recorría cada sendero del perfecto cuerpo del soviético, la blancura de su piel contrastaba con los mosaicos, y más aun con el rojo de las mejillas de Ray, el cual se había quedado petrificado ante tal escena, sin darse cuenta de cómo ya estaba a su lado

Kai abrió ligeramente los ojos, con una tierna sonrisa lentamente levanto el brazo, la sonrisa había dejado desconcentrado a Ray pero fue más la impresión cuando el brazo rodeo su cintura y fue atraído hacia el otro cuerpo

La temperatura del agua no era comparable con la de ambos cuerpos juntos. Ray simplemente no sabia qué hacer estaba demasiado sorprendido como para pensar

"si seguías sólo ahí parado te enfermarías, entra al agua" decía Kai con ternura como si hubiera leído la mente del otro

"eh…si"

El agua recorría su cuerpo y por un instante cerro los ojos por el liquido que fluía en su rostro, justo en ese momento sintió como el otro brazo de Kai se apoderaba de su cuello, antes siquiera de que pudiera reaccionar, sus labios ya habían sido capturados, por otros ardientes labios, la impresión no fue impedimento, el beso fue ardientemente correspondido, los brazos del neko se enrollaron alrededor del cuello de su acompañante atrayéndolo más, profundizando el contacto, las lenguas luchaban para darse paso, como si cada una quisiera llegar mas allá que la otra, cada uno quería conocer más del otro. El beso era ardiente y profundo, pero el aire escaseaba, aun así no se separaban y como estaban bajo el flujo de agua no podían respirar…así continuaron, hasta que los dos tuvieron que separarse ligeramente y dar unas grandes bocanadas de aire.

Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos que parecían eternos, el rubí se hundía en el Dorado, ambos sonrieron, Ray lo hacia con un poco de pena por lo sucedido y ante esto Kai primero mostró una de sus más tiernas sonrisas, lo cual enamoro más a Ray, pero al mismo tiempo ocasiono que la sonrisa tierna cambiara a una picara

Kai sujeto con mas firmeza el cuello de Ray provocando otro apasionado beso, pero no se quedo quieto, atrajo más el cuerpo del neko con la otra mano, lo que causo que sus excitaciones se flotaran, un pequeño gemido fue callado en la garganta del otro, los movimientos no se dejaban esperar, otro gemido ocasiono y la falta de aire los separo, pero la inquieta boca del ruso estaba sedienta de más, así que se apodero de su cuello succionando y probando, lambiendo y mordiendo ligeramente.

La excitación de Ray estaba apunto de delatarlo de la forma más notoria cuando sintió un escalofrió…abrió rápidamente los ojos para encontrarse solo y aun parado frente a la puerta de las regaderas, todo su cuerpo temblaba

_'¿acaso todo fue mi imaginación?…pero se veía tan real…se sentía tan real'_ analiza su cuerpo, esta temblando _'que mente tan poderosa tienes Ray…pero déjate de cuentos…es el momento de la verdad'_ y lentamente recorre la puerta

Mientras tanto en la casa de Tyson… jajaja, si lo sé, me van a matar pero ni modo….

Bueno en la casa de Tyson…sonaba el teléfono…como recordaran no había nadie, porque se había ido con Max a New York con su mama,

"bueno Tyson creo que no hay nadie, ni modo…"

"pero ¿dónde estará Ray? si su pelea acaba hace ya varias horas"

"pero que chico tan chismosito, así que ya vámonos a la cama"

"mmm…eso si me convenció" con una sonrisa picara

"me refiero a dormir" totalmente sonrojado

"¬¬" aja

Y de regreso a la playa….

Ray: (déjalas aun en suspenso; mientras pienso en que hacer)

Kai: si deja que se imagine más cositas conmigo

Bueno si no quieren pues no…lo siento chicas pero ya lo oyeron

Así que…en Rusia

"vamos Bryan…creo que no podemos torturarlo más…si sigues golpeándolo lo mataras…y recuerda tortura un cadáver no es útil…"

"ni divertido"

"si bueno como sea…con lo que tenemos es suficiente"

"pero te das cuenta de lo que dijo"

"si…lo tengo grabado"

"¿por qué grabaste la tortura…?"

"eso no lo hice…sólo lo que dijo…es necesario analizar cada una de sus palabras o podríamos interpretar mal"

"¿pero crees que en verdad haya pasado eso…?¿o sólo sea una de las malas tácticas de este perro para salir con vida?"

"pero si en verdad paso lo que nos dijo…te aseguro que Kai no lo dejara vivir"

"¿y por qué nosotros si lo dejamos vivir?" con cara de decepción

"porque necesitamos saber más…y además de que nos serviría muy bien un conejillo de indias para la cura…ya que si no…podría morir en poco tiempo y sin siquiera darse cuenta" con mucha preocupación

"quita esa cara, no creo que lo hayan hecho aun…recuerda como es el gatito"

"aparte de la timidez andando" con una sonrisa maliciosa

"aja, también eso"

"tienes razón creo que me estoy preocupando de más…pero aun así es mejor que nos apresuremos o quizás lleguemos muy tarde"

----Bueno como que ya les di tiempo suficiente para que pensaran que hacer así que…---

y de nuevo en la playa…

Ray deslizaba la puerta lentamente, sus piernas temblaban. Ni siquiera sabia que pasaría ahora todo su ser estaba la expectativa, a paso lento entro, el vapor lo inundo con tanta rapidez que no podía ver nada _'igual que en mi imaginación'_ escucho como el agua corría no muy lejos de ahí, por lo que sin saber como sus pies eran guiados hacia ese lugar, llego sólo para observar como era una pequeña fuete que era la que provocaba el vapor, con un poco de decepción suspiro

_'pero ¿por qué estoy decepcionado?…acaso porque no su cumplió lo que estaba imaginando, ah pero que pervertido, no, pensare en otra cosa como por ejemplo…¿dónde se habrá metido…? dije metido, quise decir…'_

sus mejillas de nuevo se sonrojaban, encontró cerca de la pared una manija, la movió y salio el agua…efectivamente había encontrado la regadera, su cuerpo era limpiado al igual que su mente, ya que se relajaba con forme pasaba el tiempo.

Su mente viajaba en la dimensión desconocida, la relajación estaba en la puerta…al igual que un ruso curioso que lo miraba expectante…casi siquiera sin respirar, su mirada era tierna, tanto como no recordaba haberla tenido jamás, una pequeña risilla fue lo que lo delato,

El neko abrió los ojos para encontrarse completamente desnudo ante Kai, el cual al sentirse descubierto sonrió un poco más al ver la expresión de entre terror y timidez que expresaba el neko.

"es mejor que salgas de ahí de una buena vez o te convertirás en una pasa"

"yo…eh…eh…" no sabia que hacer o que pensar sólo estaba ahí parado inmóvil, sin en cambio no era observado de la forma depravada que se pensaría que seria, por el contrario los rubíes estaban concentrados en esos dorados soles, sin siquiera desviarlos, después de un momento que ninguno de los dos supo cuanto duro, Kai se giro y salio de la regadera "sal ya mi querido gatito, que te estoy esperando", lo dijo casi en un susurro que nadie hubiera oído, si no fuera porque el agudo oído del Kot lo capto a la perfección y mas sonrojado ni la vida…así que cuando paso el shock salio lentamente y en la puerta se asomo para ver si Kai aun se encontraba ahí, para su sorpresa todo estaba vació, así que lo más rápido que pudo se vistió y quedo listo, salio lentamente y vio como su querido ruso se encontraba sentado placidamente en su mesa observando el vaivén de las olas…llego y se sentó.

"eh…yo"

"ya vamos a comer…se esta haciendo tarde"

"eh…si" y sin más llego la comida, la cual paso en silencio, pero como recordaran para algunas personas las palabras no son necesarias para comunicarse, por lo que los movimientos y las miradas, era suficiente, algunas más tiernas que otras, pasando por algunas evasivas, pero siempre con correspondencia.

Termino la comida, y regresaron al auto,

"Kai yo…"

"hfm"

"si bueno…sólo quería agradecerte por traerme aquí sabes, yo…"

"si como sea" _'gracias por acompañarme'_

el camino paso en silencio pero no por falta de palabras, sino por exceso de ellas, ya había anochecido y el sueño le había ganado al pequeño neko, cuando llegaron a la mansión Kai o tuvo que llevar en brazos hasta su cama, lo acostó y arropo.

_'es verdad, es muy lindo'_ se decía a si mismo, lo acomodaba, se sienta a su lado y se queda observándolo, se mueve un poco más y se recuesta en la parte de abajo de la cama observándolo un poco más, _'solo un minuto'_ pensó y se acomodo a los pies de la cama arriba de la cama pero en los pies, pero fue tal la sensación de paz y de tranquilidad que se quedo dormido

en la mañana Ray despertó y vio como Kai dormía, por lo que se acerco y poco y acaricio levemente su mejilla, inconcientemente Kai se movió un poco para disfrutar más de ese contacto y entre sueños susurro lo mas inesperado…"Ray" inesperado para quien por lo que este se sonrojo de sobremanera y retrocedió , este movimiento sacudió un poco la cama lo que despertó a Kai, lentamente abrió los ojos, enfocando a un sonrojado neko que se encontraba casi encima de las almohadas, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

"¿Qué pasa?"

"ah…bueno…"

"¿Por qué estas sonrojado?"

"yo…este…por nada" y se levanta de un salto "tengo que bañarme"

"eh…si yo también" y ambos se retiran a sus respectivos baños

una vez en sus respectivas habitaciones lo pondré por separado pero pasa al mismo tiempo okas

POV Kai

_'que sensación tan extraordinaria tan calida, pero ¿qué será?, no comprendo, nunca había sentido nada así' lentamente siento una mano sobre mi mejilla, '¿por qué sentiré este calor tan…tan…? no lo sé, lo único que sé es que me encanta…me siento tan relajado, con una paz, como cuando…como cuando estoy con…'_ "Ray"

_¿Qué?... ¿qué pasa? ¿se mueve?, estoy dormido, me muevo y despierto ante tan súbito movimiento, no quiero despertar, pero al menos tengo que mirar en donde estoy y qué fue lo que sucedió, ¿por qué me siento así?… abro lentamente los ojos y miro a ¡RAY! Y esta sonrojado_

"¿qué pasa?"

"ah…bueno…"

_'esta sumamente nervioso'_"¿Por qué estas sonrojado?"

"yo…este…por nada" y se levanta de un salto y se dirige al baño "tengo que bañarme"

"eh…si yo también" me pongo de pie, _'se puso muy nervioso y bueno ya es tarde, creo que nunca había dormido tanto_ –camino al baño- _y para esto ¿qué hacia Ray en mi cuarto?_ tic-tac-tic-tac _un minuto esta no es mi habitación, es la de Ray…¡DIOS! Me quede dormido a sus pies, que tonto…¿cómo no lo note?, por eso se sonrojo, digo despertarse y ver a un estupido a sus pies, de seguro se asusto y por eso salto y movió de esa forma la cama- AGGG- que baka-_ entrando a su regadera_- claro incluso imaginar tener a Kai Hiwatari a sus pies, pero desgraciadamente así estoy…_-suspiro-_ literal y simbólicamente, me tiene a sus pies, a su servicio, frente a él no soy nada, si él me lo pidiera haría lo que fuera, por dios Ray' _"Ty mne nravishsya"_ ' no, eso no es verdad, el no solo me gusta…yo…yo… "Wo ai ni (1)" tan solo desearía tener el valor de poder decírselo'_

Suficiente con el Pov de Kai…ahora lo bueno…con el POV de Ray

_'que bien dormí ¿pero cómo llegue aquí?, no lo recuerdo, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estamos de regreso de la playa, lo que significa que me quede dormido en el auto…por lo tanto…¿acaso?…si…pero…¿entonces?…si esa es la única posibilidad, Kai me trajo, pero ¿Cómo? Acaso me trajo en brazos, en esos fuertes y fornidos brazos _– sonrojo_- vasta Ray deja de pensar en tonterías y levántate, es probable que Kai ya este entrenando en el Gym o que incluso este en el comedor, vamos Ray deja de resistirte y abre los ojos _–medio abriendo los ojos_- bien Ray ya es un progreso, bien, tú sigue así, ya casi lo logras, tú puedes_- abriendo por completo los ojos_- Bien lo lograste, aunque…el techo no es muy entretenido, así que ya levántate, _-se descubre lentamente_-¿pero qué?...¿qué es ese bulto a mis pies? Rayos creo que he dormido mucho y mis ojos aun no pueden enfocar bien, pero ese aroma- _arrodillándose en la cama-_ ese aroma es inconfundible_- tallándose los ojos-_ lo sabia es Kai, abriendo los ojos por completo ¡ES KAI!_

_Pero…¿qué hace aquí y en esa posición? o sea que se quedo dormido, bueno si eso es obvio, pero ¿desde que hora? ¿habrá pasado toda la noche aquí?..._-acercándose sigilosamente de rodillas- _se ve tan apacible, tan dulce, no tiene ese frió semblante, esta tan relajado, que yo…yo_- acerca su mano y dulcemente recorre su mejilla delineando sus triángulos y después posando toda su mano en la mejilla, lo que ocasiono que inconcientemente se moviera para sentir mejor la caricia- _mi querido Kai sin tan sólo hicieras esto despierto…me pregunto ¿Qué estarás soñando?¿por quién estas así?¿a quien le sonríes?¿Por qué tenias que elegirla a ella? _–cambiando su semblante a uno de decepción- y susurrando

"¿en quien piensas mientras sueñas?"

"Ray"

_¡¿Qué?!-_ haciéndose estrepitosamente para atrás, cayendo de sentón en la cama y recorriéndose hasta la cabecera- _¿acaso tú…tú…estabas… soñando conmigo?-_ sonrojándose- _eso no pude ser, porque tú…ella…acaso…yo… pero tú…rayos despertó_

"¿qué pasa?"

"ah…bueno…" _'piensa algo coherente, vamos esta frete a ti, no puedes causar una mala impresión'_

"¿Por qué estas sonrojado?"

_Demonios ¿qué le digo?, que sea coherente, por favor, coherente, por favor cerebro trabaja"_ yo…este…por nada" _bueno eso fue coherente y ahora mejor me escapo_- levantándose de un salto_- antes de que me pregunte más_ "tengo que bañarme" _wow mi cerebro sigue conectado_

"eh…si yo también"

_Inmediatamente corro al baño y cómo no hacerlo, si…bueno yo…él…este…ok mi cerebro ya se desconecto otra vez. Pero ¿cómo?-_ entrando al baño- _por Dios, o sea primero me lleva al cuarto, o eso supongo, luego se queda durmiendo a mis pies, o sea a mis pies en la misma cama, recalco en la MISMA cama, por DIOS ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido una pesadilla? lo hubiera pateado_-sonrojo mayor- _no creo que hubiera sido posible volverlo a ver a la cara, o sea yo y él durmiendo en la misma cama, y después, bueno, eso sólo fue dormir, no creo que la intención hubiera sido otra, aunque bueno_- cara de tomate a punto de estallar-_bueno a mi me hubiera gustado otra cosa a mi también, mejor me doy un baño, ya basta con esos pensamientos_ – dentro de la regadera- _Ok ya estoy mejor, los pensamientos se han ido, estoy en calma, pensamientos Zen. O Ray cálmate respira_ - recuerdo "Ray"- _Por Dios ya lo había olvidado, él me llamo, me llamo entre sueños y sonreía y yo tenia mi mano en su rostro y él movía la cabeza y yo _–sonrojo mayor- _no lo creo_- mirando su mano- _no puedo creerlo debe de ser alguna clase de error, él nunca soñaría conmigo¿ o si, y en el caso que si ¿Qué soñaría de mi? ¿Qué sucederá en su sueño? -_ abriendo el agua-

"AHHHHHHHH" _rayos abrí el agua fría, pero que bueno, creo que lo hice inconcientemente, porque en realidad no necesitaba, bueno basta de esos pensamientos, vamos Ray, tú sabes muy bien que eso que crees es imposible aclaremos esto nota 1 el ama a esa chica, siempre fue así, no tengo ni la mas mínima oportunidad _Helen es un nombre y ella…ella es la duela de sus corazón, pero…pero si es así ¿porque dijo mi nombre?...

POV end

Cada pensamiento viajaba a lo lejos del otro sin embargo ambos se conectaban, el amor nunca profesado, se aman y sin embargo están dispuestos a sacrificar ese amor por no dañar a otro sin darse cuenta que cada minuto de silencio es como… como si dejaran de respirar.

**Nota de la autora**:

Ty mne nravishsya: _ me gustas… (En Ruso)_

_Wo ai ni: te amo (en chino)_

si ya se que me van a matar por tardarme tanto y haber salido con estas jaladas, pero perdónenme en serio ya no tengo tiempo de nada, y ahora que solo tengo la maquina los fines de semana pues me tardare mas…o eso como sabrán depende de los reviews, así que si me envían comentarios, yo con todo el gusto del mundo actualizare mas rápido, bueno sin mas me despido,…hasta la próxima, ah si y el que sigue prometo sorpresas…jejeje

nota 1: a menos que Nekot, Akire o Adda, lo deseen  
gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron estas babosadas, y creo que este cap ha tenido mas reviews que todos los demás...en serio gracias, muchas, muchas, muchas, gracias, y por eso haré lo que ustedes me digan y pidan, en serio peticiones, lo haré...así que aprovechen esta oferta....; espero no haberlas decepcionado por lo el cap y en serio lo que deseen acá se les complace...y a mis locas amigas del msn, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo porque por ahí hay alguna que tiene uno de mis fic...no es por quemar a nadie pero su nombre comienza con A y termina con Kire, jejeje, nos estamos leyendo

Lacrimosa Ilimunati  
felina14  
NeKoT  
zenekak kon  
Auras Hayumi  
Celen Marinaiden  
Akire 777  
AKARI  
Addanight  
Anyanka Khushrenada  
zuzu


	7. LA UNICA VERDAD

**El verdadero amor**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' sus pensamientos

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

**Capitulo 7: LA UNICA VERDAD**

El sueño le había ganado al pequeño neko, cuando llegaron a la mansión Kai o tuvo que llevar en brazos hasta su cama, lo acostó, y arropo,

'es verdad, es muy lindo' se decía a si mismo, y lo acomodaba, se sienta a su lado y se queda observándolo, se mueve un poco mas y se recuesta en la parte de abajo de la cama observándolo un poco mas, 'solo un minuto' pensó y se acomodo a los pies de la cama arriba de la cama pero en los pies , pero fue tal la sensación de paz y de tranquilidad que se quedo dormido

en la mañana Ray despertó y vio como Kai dormía, por lo que se acerco y poco y acaricio levemente su mejilla, inconcientemente Kai se movió un poco para disfrutar mas de ese contacto y entre sueños susurro lo mas inesperado…"Ray" inesperado para quien por lo que este se sonrojo de sobremanera y retrocedió , este movimiento sacudió un poco la cama lo que despertó a Kai, lentamente abrió los ojos, enfocando a un sonrojado neko que se encontraba casi encima de las almohadas, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

"¿Qué pasa?"

"ah…bueno…"

"¿Por qué estas sonrojado?"

"yo…este…por nada" y se levanta de un salto "tengo que bañarme"

"eh…si yo también" y ambos se retiran a sus respectivos baños

Cada pensamiento viajaba a lo lejos del otro sin embargo ambos se conectaban, en el amor nunca profesado, se aman y sin embargo están dispuestos a sacrificar ese amor por no dañar al otro, sin darse cuenta que cada minuto de silencio es como… como si dejaran de respirar.

Ya era hora de almorzar, llegan al gran comedor, demasiado pensativos a decir verdad, Ray evitaba ligeramente las miradas que Kai le lanzaba con curiosidad

"te sientes bien?" mirada expectante

"si…yo…si" muy nervioso jugando con sus dedos

"que te pasa?"

"nada…yo solo…nada"

"sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea. verdad?"

"si, gracias…este…bueno…yo…ayer…tu…y luego….el baño… -_'Dios que estoy diciendo?'-_ digo, ayer…como llegue a mi cuarto?"

"te cargue hasta ahí"

"si,…bueno,…gracias…aunque no tenias que hacerlo"

"pero quise hacerlo" sentenciaba y se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos, dando por terminada la conversación

llega la comida, y todo pasa en completo silencio, lo que ya para estas alturas de la vida era muy extraño…

"los señores saldrán el día de hoy?" preguntaba el mayordomo

"si" "no" decían al mismo tiempo lo que dejo desconcertado al pobre empleado

"si saldremos hoy, prepara el auto" se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la sala

"oye espera…a donde iremos?" casi gritaba mientras lo seguía Ray

"no lo se, pero hoy llega Yura y es mejor estar preparados" tirándose en el sofa

"alguien me invoco!" decía un pelirrojo que entraba jovialmente con los brazos levantados

"yura? O.0" el Kot hacia dado tremendo salto al escuchar el saludo animoso del capitán de los rusos

"ese es mi nombre no lo gastes kot -.o" guiñándole un ojo y mirando la calma con la que encontraban los dos

"así que nada mas nos vamos un par de dias y ustedes se reproducen como malditos conejos" decía el recién llegado

"Cállate Brian…no vez que espantas al Kot" recriminaba su capital, al ver la cara de terror que tenia el gatito

"bien –levantándose- que tienen" decía Kai dirigiéndose a su oficina

"bueno, pues excelentes, buenas, malas, y terribles noticias¿Cuál quieres?"

"no juegues conmigo Brian…no estoy de humor para soportarte"

"así que el gatito no coopero anoche eh?" recibiendo un codazo por parte del pelirrojo aunque con una mirada cómplice mientras que una mirada asesina era por parte de Kai

Ray solo estaba hasta tras de todos escuchando cada uno de sus comentarios y lamentando de ves en cuando que alguno de ellos no fuera cierto

'_que?...que estoy pensando, eso significaría estar con Kai, y el la quiere a Ella,…maldita, como es que se gano de es manera el corazón de mi amor, de mi único amor'_

"RAY!" escuchaba al fin y todas la miradas estaban dirigidas a el

"que?" o.0 muy sorprendido

"sal de tus pensamientos lujuriosos Kot" la risa del pelirrojo no espero ante el comentario de su querido novio y la expresión de su bicolor amigo

"yo no estaba pensando en …y si fuera así¿que les importa?" cruzándose los brazos

"uhhhh el gatito tiene garras…o no Kai que tal esta tu espalda…con esos rasguños"

"JAJAJA…ya vasta Brian, vamonos" arrastrando a su inoportuno novio dentro de la oficina de Kai

"no les hagas caso…están locos, además de que son unos pervertidos…-el otro solo asiente con la cabeza y avanza unos pasos pero es sujetado por los hombros - sabes que te amo, pero será mejor que permanezcas fuera, lo que se comentara aquí es unas de las situaciones mas difíciles a las que nos hemos enfrentado, y seria mas fácil para nosotros hablar de esto solo nosotros…espero que entiendas" suelta sus hombros le da la espalda y continua su camino hacia el interior de la oficina, en donde gracias al oído del Kot se podía distinguir

"tardaste mucho, que demonios estabas haciendo"

"era explicarle, no hacerle el amor"

"jajaja"

"ha vasta… solo digan, que encontraron?" después de eso, nada, no hubo mas sonido…así que decidió ir a la sala a entretenerse un rato

una vez ahí se dejo caer en el sofá donde hace unos momentos descansaba su querido bicolor, "AUCH" se había dado un gran golpe en la cabeza, al observar de que se trataba, descubrió que

"es el libro de Kai, el Fénix y el Tigre Wow…ya esta maltratado, y además Celen Marinaiden…me suena ese nombre…mmm… Creo que…si lo se, acaba de sacar un nuevo libro…quizás se lo compre a Kai como regalo de cumpleaños,…si le gustara" seguía con su monologo, cuando escucho unos gritos, y suplicas…corrió para localizar de donde provenían,… era la oficina de Kai, "es la voz de Boris…lo están torturando" siguió escuchando pegado a la puerta

_no por favor…ya no…diré lo que quieran, pero ya no…AHHHHHHHHHHHH…ahhhhhhhhh_

"confiesa…que es lo que le hiciste a Helen"

_no se de que me hablan…no se AGGHHHHGGGGGGGG_

"sabes que Brian disfruta esto, y cuando se canse será mi turno- sentenciaba el pelirrojo- así que mejor habla…o no…es tu decisión, pero tenemos mucha energía"

_no se de que hablan…yo no hice nada AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"seguro…te refresco la memoria"

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

"experimentos con humanos…nosotros somos la prueba fehaciente de ellos…ahora…¿Qué le hiciste a Helen?"

_no se nada_

"bien…Brian…se drástico"

_AHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH aHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHH_

" ni se te ocurra desmayarte…aun no terminamos contigo…" splash sonido de agua

_por favor…vasta…diré lo que quieran_

"siempre fuiste un maldito cobarde" -sentenciaba Brian ahora habla"

_Helen…escapo de la abadía hace algunos años_

"Eso quiere decir que estaba viva…estuvo viva todos estos años, …que le hizo ese maldito en todo este tiempo"- el coraje que tenia Kai no tenia comparación…Ray no podía verlo pero sabia que estaba furioso, nunca antes lo había escuchado así, su voz daba miedo

"lo sabemos Kai, también para nosotros fue traumarte…saber que estaba ahí y no poder hacer nada"

"eso no me consuela Yura…fue mi culpa…hubiera insistido en buscarla…maldito Boris…es escoria…morirá en mis manos"

"cálmate Kai y sigue escuchando…además ya me desquite un poco por todos"

"eso espero Brian, que aya sufrido al menos una pequeña parte de lo que nosotros sufrimos"

_si…fue después de un experimento, cuando ella escapo_

" de que era ese maldito experimento?" –golpes- "contesta"

_era…para…-cof mucha tos- era para…crear al soldado perfecto_

" pero eso lo hiciste con nosotros"

_pero ella era distinta…siempre fue …_

" fue que?" –golpes-golpes-golpes.

_Ella era la elegida desde el principio para Black Dancer_

"como?... entonces porque cuando estábamos en la abadía me lo ofrecieron a mi?"

"pues…veras…"

_pero tenia una debilidad…_

"y por eso, le diste el blade a Kai?"

_Kai era su debilidad… -golpes-golpes.-AAAHHHHHHHHHH ella tenia que superar el amor que tenia por el_

"eres un madito…pero nunca lo lograste"

_eso es lo que piensan –je je – golpes- AHHHHHHHH- golpes- AHHHHHHHH –golpes- Ahhhh_

" despierta maldito, que fue lo que le hiciste"

_je je la mate…_

o.0 "eres un maldito…QUE FUE LO QUE LE HICISTE?...MORIRÁS…SUFRIRÁS LO QUE NOSOTROS SUFRIMOS…MORIRÁS EN MIS MANOS…"

_espera…AHHHHHHHHH…ella AHHHHHHHH…no AHHHHHHHHHHHH…auxilio_

"suplica…-golpes aHHHHHHHHH- suplica maldito perro- golpes grito de agonía-…suplica tal y como nosotros lo hicimos…-azote contra todo- vamos maldito…- tira cosas de metal- muere en mis manos"

_aHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…no-golpe-…yo... ella vi- ve_

"que dijiste?"

todo quedo en silencio por unos instantes…Ray seguía sin respiración después de oir semejante tortura

"Kai estas bien…respira"

"lo matare…juro por la memoria de mis seres amados,…que matare a ese tipo con mis propias manos" su furia era trasmitida con cada una se sus palabras

"yo también deseaba lo mismo, pero hay algo importante"

"lo trajeron…?...esta en Japón?"

"si…pero Kai…escucha"

"donde lo tienen, lo matare!" se escucha como tiran cosas, muebles…y el forcejeo

"vamos Kai cálmate…ahora eso no es importante"

"suéltenme…maldita sea, de-déjenme ir" la furia se apaciguaba, la vos se cortaba, no era necesario verlo para saber que estaba llorando…lloraba de impotencia

"sabemos lo que sientes Kai…pero escucha…es importante"

Ray caminaba lentamente hacia su habitación…_'es mejor que recoja mi cosas…el …el esta llorando, por nadie había llorado, tal y como me contó, ni siquiera por sus padres, y ahora…llora por ella…sufrió mucho…todos en esa Abadía lo hicieron, pero ella…ella tiene el corazón de mi amor, cosa que yo nunca tendré'_- se dejaba caer en la cama…cuanto tiempo paso, no lo se, pero lloraba por la decepción de saber que Kai jamás seria suyo, el llanto le dio paso a Morfeo, que gano la batalla…Ray callo pesadamente dormido

Despertó cuando escucho ligeros pasos y un peso extraño en su cama…abrió lentamente los ojos…y miro a Kai en la orilla de su cama

"lo siento no quería despertarte" su mirada baja denotaba su tristeza

"Kai?...que pasa?"

"yo…solo…lo siento…solo …quería…nada -poniéndose de pie- lamento haberte despertado" sin apartar la mirada del suelo dio un paso, pero fue atrapado por la calida mano del neko que lo miraba con una tierna curiosidad que hizo sonreír ligeramente a Kai

"te pareces tanto a ella"

Ray bajo su mirada… 'Kai no me quiere por quien soy, sino porque me parezco a ella' apretó las manos y se alejo un poco

"lo siento…no era mi intención compararte…- como si hubiera leído su pensamiento- es solo que …hoy…bueno…lo siento" y de nuevo emprende el camino

" no…espera…yo lo siento…debo comprender…ven, -jalándolo un poco, para que se sentara- dime…claro si quieres"

"no quisiera molestarte con mis problemas…lo único que deseo es que seas feliz…y que no te preocupes por mis cosas" –sonriendo ligeramente- pero aun con mucha tristeza en los ojos, poniéndose de pie de nueva cuenta

"si son tuyas…siempre me preocupare" abrazándolo por la espalda y atrayéndolo a la cama hasta que los dos quedaron sentados en ella, Ray aun lo abrazaba, y recargo su barbilla en el hombro del mayor "me dirás?"

"pues…" entrelazando sus manos con las del pequeño

"que paso?"

"Helen…bueno ella…esta viva…bueno casi…ella esta apunto de morir a causa de los experimentos de Boris…solo tiene una salida…su ADN original"

"como?...donde lo conseguirás?"

"de la sangre…de su sangre…de la que tengo yo"

"tu tienes su sangre?"

"si"

en la oficina

"fue muy dura para Kai escuchar esto no lo crees Yura" decía el peli- violeta acostado en el sillón abrazando a su pelirrojo

"si…pero lo fue también para nosotros"

"pero el es peor…no lo crees"

"si, un poco…recuerdas como era en la abadía, no se parecía nada a lo que era ahora"

"los castigos…los encierros- bufa- el no los vivió como nosotros…todo gracias a ella"

"pero ella también nos salvo varias veces"

"define salvar, jeje" con una mirada triste presionando su cabeza en la espalda del pequeño Yura

"te amo Yura…y por eso are hasta lo imposible por salvarla"

"yo también…le debo la vida…y mucho mas"

**FLASH BACK**

Una noche helada en la abadía, los chicos eran azotados, se escuchaba solo el chocar del látigo contra su cuerpo y el tensar de la cuerda desde donde colgaban de los brazos

"que les párese…al fin comprendieron lo que es obedecer…todos son unos perdedores…los perdedores serán azotadas…todos los perdedores como ustedes" – se imaginas de quien es la voz

las ahora desechas camisas teñidas de sangre caían al suelo como harapos viejos, mientras que la sangre hacia un pequeño charco debajo de cada uno de los cuerpos que colgaba

"si guitan los golpeare hasta que les guste…si hacen algún sonidos golpeare a cualquiera de los que están aquí…entendieron, soldados"

no había respuesta…los cuerpos parecían solo carne inerte, la cual sangraba como si fuera al matadero

"parece que entienden…así se quedaran toda la noche…y pondré vigilantes …para que se diviertan un rato"

cerraba detrás de el la gran puerta de metal…el rechinar de la misma se escuchaba en cada rincón de la pútrida fortaleza

"recuerdas esos castigos" decía Yura mientras se giraba para ver los llorosos ojos de su amado

"divertidas…mas cuando tratabas de escapar"

"si lo recuerdo…nos enviaban al calabozo cada vez que lo hacíamos"

"cuando llego ella, porque antes era fácil salir"

"es verdad…que días aquellos,…como podemos añorar los buenos días, a pesar de las terribles circunstancias en las que se desarrollaban"

"poético"

"tarado"

Yura y Brian estaban colgados de esos lazos, sus cuerpos estaban muy maltratados, pero no importaba, no hacían ruido alguno, en el momento en que Boris se giro, con las fuerzas que aun les quedaban subieron el laso apenas lo suficiente para sacar las manos…una vez libre, golpearon a Boris dejándolo sangrando, tiraron a los guardias, y traspasaron la puerta de metal

Las reglas decían que…una vez que salieron por competo del cuarto no podían castigarlos…ese era un incentivo para ser mas fuerte

Siempre era igual…siempre escapaban…hasta que llegaron los nuevos…en esa época, los dos eran guardias…lo que significaba privilegios…pero si dejaban escapar a alguno, tomaban su lugar, pero para ellos, que eran los mas fuertes nunca fue impedimento

"cuelguen a los nuevos" ellos solo estaban en la puerta…como fieles soldados mirando

comenzaron los azotes, los gritos de los nuevos no se daban a esperar, lo que era como música para Boris, excepto dos

"que les pasa?... acaso no les duele?" azotando con mas fuerza al pequeño bicolor, que aunque no hacia ruidos su cara denotaba sufrimiento, lo que era un éxtasis para el asqueroso verdugo

"y tu chiquilla, no es normal que tengamos niñas aquí…bueno no de genero…vamos llora y patalea como la malita perra que eres" el látigo sonaba y la sangre corría por cuerpo de la pequeña, pero es como si estuviera muerta, ni un sonido, ni un gesto… permanecía impávida ante cualquier cosa que el tipo hiciera o dijera… "parece que tenemos una ganadora…nadie había resistido como tu, así que niña te has ganado la libertad, por ahora…bájenla" Yura y Brian bajaban a la chica que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, pero no mostraba sufrimiento alguno en su rostro

"bien niña, vete…y ustedes asquerosas alimañas…sean hombres..." continuaba la tortura, pero a pesar de tener el paso libre para irse ella seguía ahí

"que no entiendes Ruso niña, largo"

"Kai" pronunciaba de manera firme, y con ojos desafiantes"

"el…-señalándolo con el mango del látigo…es una niñita llorona…y se ira cuando deje de ser tan débil" dando otro latigazo, salpicando su rostro con la sangre del menor

"Kai" pronunciaba de nuevo y tomaba de la chaqueta al tipo

"eh dicho que te largues no me hagas cambiar de opinión" dando un golpe en el rostro, que la arrojo unos pasos hacia atrás…y seguía torturando al chico bicolor

"basta- pero era ignorada por los gritos de su alrededor –eh dicho basta" con toda la fuerza que aun le quedaba se arroja sobre Boris, golpeándolo en el suelo, hasta que sangra, el tipo esta tan sorprendido que no puede hacer nada…Yura y Brian tratan de interferir…tomándola de los brazos pero son alejados con un par de patadas "Kai…o muere" la asfixia comenzaba a hacerse presente "dilo"

"li- be- ren a Kai" y eso hicieron los rusos, Ella se pone de pie, mira como el bicolor sale de ese lugar…pero es sorprendida por la espalda por los demás guardias "no creerías que te saldrías con la tuya cierto?...al CALABOZO"

"si fue la primera vez que estuvimos con ella en el calabozo…muy divertido realmente"

"si….y todo por salvar a Kai…que loca estaba"

"siempre lo estuvo, pero sabia lo que hacia"

"ya lo creo…por esa vez a nosotros nos castigaron y a ella la hicieron guardia…¿lo recuerdas?"

"que si no"

ella estaba parada frente a la gran puerta de metal, frente a ella, Boris con su látigo, y colgando Yura y Brian…por desobedecer de nuevo, los golpes eran constantes y dolorosos, pero no durarían mucho, como siempre, se escaparían, seria fácil Solo que no contaban con algo

con una gran sincronización se safan los dos, mientras Brian ataca a Boris y neutraliza a los demás guardias, Yura tenia que abrir paso a la salida…y lo único que se interponía era ella "fuera del camino"

Ella seguía impávida, mirando cada uno de sus movimientos "Helen…detenlos"

Ante esta orden…parpadea lentamente, toma aire y espera el golpe de Yura, lo detiene y devuelve con una patada directa al estomago dejando en el piso…Brian deja de jugar con los otros y va en auxilio de su "amigo"

"me las pagaras niña" corriendo para propinarle un tremendo golpe…fue demasiado rápido, por lo que acertó , la tiro contra la puerta, callo de rodillas

"ya vez no te puedes enfrentar con migo…así que mejor hazte a un lado" jalando a Yura y corriendo a la salida ahora que era su oportunidad…sin darse cuenta del brillo de los ojos de la chica

cuando pasaban justo a su lado, gira, dando una patada directa a su rodilla, dislocándola, y dejándolos tirados…ella se levanta son esfuerzo apoyada de la fría puerta

"demonios…mi pierna…me las pagaras…Yura" mirando a su amigo, el cual ya estaba bien…un poco confundido por el golpe pero bien

"que?"

"algo de ayuda aquí"

Yura mira con desprecio a la "indefensa" chica…se acerca y comienza a lanzar golpes y patadas, que son recibidas, la chica solo se cubre con sus débiles brazos…y esta corralada contra la puerta

"vamos Brian…ahora" con la poca fuerza que le quedaba comienza a avanza a la salida, ya esta prácticamente fura cuando,

Helen toma el brazo de Yura y lanzándolo contra su compañero de nuevo los mete al cuarto, pero Yura no desaprovecha esto y también toma su brazo, y con un fuerte golpe, disloca su hombro y le rompe el brazo izquierdo en varios pedazos…a pesar de esto, ella solo hace una ligera mueca de dolor…y sigue la pelea

Después de un rato, los tres están mas exhaustos que nada, pero aun así, siguen en su plan, Boris despierta y ve tal acto, y observa como Helen muestra rastros de dolor, lo cual es inaceptable…manda a llamar a mar soldados, y manda a los 3 a los calabozos…

"recuerdo lo que paso ahí"

"nos volvimos amigos…aunque…no de los mas comunes"

"y cuando has sido común?"

"como que no soy común ¡ ¬¬"

"vamos no te enojes" besándolo y comenzando el juego

"así que ella estuvo contigo siempre"

"si…ella compartía habitación con Kurznekov …y yo con Yura…la mayoría de las veces el se iba con Brian, mientras ella estaba en las rondas nocturnas"

"eh incluso ahí, estos ya hacían cosas"

"si…desde ahí ellos son, pareja"

"y tu?...que hacías, tu, te quedabas solo?"

"si, bueno pero con precaución, porque a los demás…bueno…a ellos siempre los…sorprendía de noche"

"también…a ti?"

"no…bueno, no como a todos los demás… en esos tiempos nadie le había marcado un alto a Boris…solo ella…solo cuando se trataba de mi…por eso decían que era su debilidad….bueno y a ella no le hacia nada, porque el maldito solo le gustaba hacerlo con niños…en ese aspecto ella estaba segura en ese lugar"

"y que hizo Boris…"

"pues me saco de la abadía de la forma mas cruel…me dejo escapar a propósito…me dejo irme, con pocos fragmentos de memoria…y pues estaba vivo,…pero no pude hacer nada por los demás"

"te dejo escapar, a-pro-po-si-to?"

"si"

"corran es la ultima oportunidad,…los guardias llegaran pronto…" gritaba una chica al final de un largo y oscuro pasillo

los soldados, unos tipos altos con una pesada armadura estaban en la entrada, no tenían mas armas que unos largos bastones

"bien niñas, es hora de aprovechar el entrenamiento" la voz de un pelirrojo animaba a la multitud

"vamos" el peli-lavanda corría hacia los hombres y daba principio a la lucha

era encarnizada, muchos chicos caían ante la fuerza de los mayores, solo unos cuantos seguían de pie…una brecha se abrió en el camino…era la hora de escapar…

"Kai corre…te veremos en el punto" anunciaba la chiquilla esquivando unos golpes

"pero tu…y los demás" deteniéndose en la entrada

"largo, con un demonio!" gritaba el lavanda…

"así que me fui…eso sucedió después de haber tenido a Black drancer en mi poder, por lo que estaba muy confundido…y no recordaba mucho de las cosas"

"y ellos…que les paso?"

"pues ya conoces la historia…no supe de ellos hasta el torneo Ruso…y fue en ese momento cuando…lo trajeron"

"que?"

"ven" safandose del abrazo y tomándolo de la mano…guiándolo hacia su propia habitación

"Kai…que pasa?"

"tengo que mostrarte" llegan frente a su armario…suelta la mano de Ray…y lentamente saca una caja

'_eso ya lo había visto, pero no sabia que era' _-pensaba Ray en silencio

"esta es la ropa …este es el uniforme…el uniforme de la abadía…era de ella…en el torneo Ruso, me llego este paquete…junto con el relicario –sacando la ropa y el objeto- eran de ella, estábamos los dos ahí…amaba esto y solo muerta lo hubiera dejado, y es por eso que creí en la nota" sentándose en la alfombra

"nota?" imitando al ruso

"donde Boris me decía que ella había muerto…por …mi…culpa" Ray se acerca y lo abraza con ternura

"lo siento"

"yo también lo sentí…cuando recibí esto, no supe que hacer…regrese con el equipo de Boris para saber mas…pero no funciono,…todos estábamos demasiado confundidos…es por eso que me culpo"

"pero no fuiste tu…Boris la mato"

"si…el casi la mata…el casi me mata de nuevo"

' _lo sabia el la ama a ella, no se porque me hago ilusiones…el nunca será mió'_ apretando mas su abraso

"gracias Ray…no sabes lo mucho que significa que me escuches"

"si" con mirada baja y decepcionado

"quisiera mostrarte mi objeto mas preciado…quisiera mostrarte el porque de mi vida…solo tu …solo tu eres merecedor de ver lo que tengo…mi mayor tesoro… a parte de ti claro esta"

"aja" seguía sin prestarle atención…el ruso se pone de pie y saca la pequeña caja que se escondía en la parte mas alejada

"mira" extendiéndole la caja

el sin muchas ganas la abre…pero sin mirar sus acciones se ha quedado perdido en los rubíes…muestran lo que el jamás antes había visto en ellos…ilusión…añoranza…tiene la tapa en sus manos

"y…que te parece?" mirándolo expectante

"eh…a si…" regresando la mirada al objeto…el preciado tesoro de su amor '_un trapo viejo' o.0_ su confusión alegra mucho a Kai que toma esa tela con suma delicadeza

"es…es…mi primer bufanda" la extiende…es una pequeña bufanda bastante vieja…pero parece de ceda…y con una inscripción en la orilla KH y en la otra orilla HK o.0 "ella me la regalo, cuando regreso de Alemania…cuando sus padres murieron…yo le regale una igual…"

"por eso siempre usas bufanda –o.0- porque ella te la regalo…" ¬¬

"pues…si…es como un tributo a ella…por lo que pasamos…por nuestra felicidad…por nuestro sufrimiento, por nuestro mas grande amor" presionándola contra su pecho y dejando escapar unas lagrimas

'_como podría odiarla, si gracias a ella, mi amado Kai esta ahora con migo…sin embargo…aun la ama…y es por eso que conserva ese objeto como lo mas preciado- presionando sus manos- nada mió lo querrá como eso'_

" y sabes Ray…yo amo este objeto como a nada mas en el mundo…y es por eso…es por eso…que te lo doy a ti" envolviendo el pequeño regalo en el cuello del sorprendido Kot

"¿pero porque yo?" tocándolo con miedo, como si fuera una trampa _'me lo das para que sea como ella'_ presionándolo con furia

"te lo doy a ti porque…quiero que el ser al que mas quiero tenga mi objeto mas preciado"

"que yo que?" su furia se había desvanecido por completo…ahora ya no sabia que hacer…estaba en shock…"¿Qué yo que?" trataba de asimilarlo pero como que su cerebro se había negado a cooperar

"que te amo…" .miraba el terror en los ojos del neko "ah…comprendo –poniéndose de pie- lo siento…yo no quise hacerte sentir mal…entiendo que no me correspondas…pero aun así quería que supieras…mejor me voy" caminando a la salida

escuchaba los pasos y lo veía partir pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba…salio de la habitación, y al fin su cuerpo reacciono "KAIIIIIIIIIII!1" corrió con desesperación tropezándose con los muebles y la puerta…encontró a Kai a la mitad del pasillo, con la mirada baja…giro para mirarlo, Ray no se detuvo hasta abrazar a su amor y dejarlo en el piso

"Ray?" Kai estaba en el piso con un neko aferrado a su cuerpo "estas bien?...lo lamento…yo"

"no te disculpes con un demonio…yo no…sabia…fue todo tan repentino" hablaba aun sin despegar su cabeza del pecho del bicolor

"lo lamento…"

"te amo. Ok…comprendes ahora…no sabes cuanto tiempo espere a escuchar esas palabras y ahora…tu…y ella…mi cabeza…y yo…te amo" levantándose con los brazos, su mirada llena de lagrimas y desesperación se reflejaban en los Rubíes del otro

"Ray…- sujetando su cabeza- soy feliz" acercándose hasta tener el primer encuentro, el primer beso, el primero de muchos que a partir de ahora tendrían

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: lamento la tardanza espero que les agradara…ya va a terminar…no falta mucho…ustedes díganme que es lo que quieren y con gusto tratare de ponerlo…y si piden que Addanight sea la madre de Tyson, pues lo ponemos con mas ganas….jejeje….no ya en serio…cualquier cosa que quieran, con gusto tratare de complacerlos y díganme ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo, -como que repentino el comentario de Kai…si era la segunda que se lo decía, y la tercera que lo insinuaba…alguien lo noto…si no léanlo de nuevo, jejeje…**GRACIAS A TODOS** y espero que el formato haya sido entendible…si no pues díganme igual y ya no lo pongo…todo en sus Reviews o envíenme un correo o por el msn…saben que se los agradezco y hasta la próxima n.n


	8. Ganadores

**El verdadero amor**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos solo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' sus pensamientos

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

Nota previa; perdón por el medio año sin actualizar pero mi mente ha estado muy, que digo muy, demasiado dispersa, así que ofrezco una disculpa que aunque sé que no justifica mi ausencia al menos espero me perdonen; tratare de compensarlo, gracias por su atención.

Resumen de los capítulos anteriorespara que no olviden nada

Una chica llegó al torneo de beyblade, la única que derrotó humillantemente a Ray. Este no le hubiera dado mayor importancia si no fuera por el hecho de que Kai se intereso demasiado en ella.

Después de un tiempo descubrió que ella había sido la amiga de la infancia de Kai y también una integrante más en la abadía, siendo conocida y apreciada –por alguna razón- por lo otros rusos psicópatas- entiéndase por Bryan y Yuriy-

Los tres rusos querían a la chica porque era parte de su grupo, pero Kai la quería en especial porque siempre lo protegió durante toda su estancia en ese terrible sitio, hasta el momento en que lo ayudo a escaparse, dejando atrás todo lo que conocía, perdiendo la memoria –después de tomar a black dranzer-

Ray esta decepcionado porque sabe que Kai ama la chica, sin embargo no se puede separar del bicolor, dado que lo quiere demasiado.

Poco tiempo después se entera de las valientes hazañas de la chica en la abadía y que fue sometida a experimentos que acabaran muy pronto con esa vida. Ray simplemente no puede resistirlo y decide irse, pero en ese momento Kai con el corazón en la mano, le dice que lo ama, lo ama porque se parece a ella. Él decepcionado no contesta, Kai arrepentido por sus palabras le aclara que lo ama a él por lo que es y no por su parecido con ella, Ray comprende y se besan apasionadamente-

Creo que esto es lo básico para seguir el hilo, por si se les fue algo de la historia

Continuemos

**Capitulo 8: Ganador**

La noche paso con demasiada tensión por parte de los rusos mayores, Bryan y Yuriy se dedicaban a buscar por la calles a la chica en su veloz auto rojo, simplemente tenían que 'capturarla, nadie conocía su estado mental y podría ser peligroso acercarse sin precaución.

"Boris dijo que la había matado, quizás perfeccionó el método con el que trato de quitarme los sentimientos, ¿no lo crees?" decía melancólicamente el pelirrojo mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.

"Puede ser, pero contigo no funciono, no te pudo manipular. Eres demasiado fuerte para que eliminen tus pensamientos, ya saben lo que dicen, lo único que no pueden quitarte es el libre albedrío" trataba de consolarlo Bryan sin mucho éxito.

"Tal vez… pero quien sabe qué habrá pasado con ella, sí tan solo hubiéramos puesto más atención, si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta antes de que estaba viva, quizás hubiéramos podido hacer algo" recargándose en la ventana del auto.

Bryan se detenía sin mucho cuidado "morir, si nos hubiéramos metido estaríamos muertos y ella también, ahora deja de estarte lamentando que pareces una mujercita, tú no eres así" tomándolo de los hombros y agitándolo con fuerza.

"Me lastimas" girando la mirada para no verlo directamente.

"No me importa, eres un inútil, sí así es como eres en verdad ante las amenazas. No me gustas, pensé que eras mejor, más fuerte que una niñita llorona, pero me equivoque, solo eres como todos los arrogantes que se derrumban ante las situaciones difíciles, eres como Kai" agitándolo con mas fuerza

"Eres un imbecil" soltándole un golpe en la cara, abriéndole el labio "no soy ninguna niñita ni lo seré nunca, puedes decir lo que quieras de Kai, pero yo… Yo SOY PERFECTO, me oyes ¡perfecto!… no me derrumbo ante nada y menos ante ti, tarado de segunda, gamberro de pueblo, cabezota" Su mirada irradiaba furia, ese fuego asfixiante.

Bryan lo mira, sonríe y lo atrae con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, besándolo apasionadamente. El sabor de su chico combinado con su propia sangre era excitante "así… ese eres TU, ahora… ¿hacia donde?"

El auto siguió su marcha "En verdad eres un tarado, mira que dejarte golpear solo para poder besarme con el sabor amargo de tu sangre"

"Tengo otro liquido amargo que quizás quieras probar… ven, acércate, seguro que puedo manejar mientras intentas probarlo" señalando sus pantalones

"Baka" golpeándolo de nuevo ahora con suavidad.

En la mansión Ray despertaba en su propia habitación, estaba solo. Kai lo había dejado en algún momento de la noche o madrugada. Se levanta con calma, sabe que estará en algún lugar y no debe preocuparse por ello, después de todo, le había dicho que lo amaba ¿o no?... con ese pensamiento se dirigió al baño para lavarse y cambiarse. Salio de la habitación hacia el comedor, donde ya lo esperaban los otros rusos desayunando completamente en silencio.

"Hasta que despiertas… acaso los gatos deben dormir más, que injusticia o es que la noche estuvo tan 'entretenida' que necesitabas descansar" la voz mordaz de Bryan se hacia presente en todo el lugar, Yuriy le dio un codazo aunque también mostraba una ligera sonrisa cómplice.

"¿Entretenida?… no" contestaba inocentemente, causando la risa macabra de Bryan que casi escupe su bebida al escuchar la respuesta y una carcajada del pelirrojo, que no podía siquiera respirar, golpeando la mesa tratando de tranquilizarse.

"eh Kai ¡así que no le sirves! parece que el gatito tiene más aguante, creo que aquí termina tu buena fama como amante" decía Bryan mirando como Kai estaba entre apenado y furioso. Y Yuriy simplemente no podía dejar de reír.

"¿Amante?... ¿te refieres a que él y yo?" Ray estaba impactado, al parecer acababa de decir algo malo "¡¡él es muy bueno en la cama!!" Prácticamente gritaba.

Kai literalmente escupió su bebida a la cara a Bryan, estaba más que sonrojado mientras Yuriy estaba revolcándose en el suelo en un ataque de risa, que apenas le permitía emitir sonido.

"Así que Kai es bueno en la cama" Bryan se limpiaba el liquido que corría por su rostro "que interesante afirmación" mirando al pequeño que se sonrojaba más y más. "y …¿cómo puedes saber eso, eh?"

Yuriy al fin se puso en pie, su respiración era agitada, y aun había indicios de risa "si cuéntanos, ¿dinos cómo es que es taaaaaaan bueno? ¿cuéntanos los detalles?" sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.

"E-e-eso es privado, y no les incumbe" el chino se sentaba y comenzaba a desayunar sin mirar ninguna cosa fuera de su plato, el sonrojo era evidente y eso lo aun hacia más gracioso, eso, y que Kai permaneciera callado y con un pequeño tic en su ojo.

El desayuno paso con una cuantas burlas más por parte de los mayores. Se pusieron de pie y salieron del comedor.

"Bueno Kai ahora debemos hablar seriamente, ¿o es que prefieres reafirmar lo bueno que eres en la cama?" se oía a lo lejos, junto con la aparente risa del pelirrojo.

"Lo siento Kai, no quería hacerte sentir mal, pero no sabía que contestar, solo salio de mis labios, perdóname" el chino se hundía en su asiento avergonzado

"No te preocupes" girándole el rostro para poder besarlo "ahora debo ir con ellos, nos vemos después" separándose del chino "claro que si quieres que haga verdad tu comentario, con mucho gusto lo haré"

Ray se hundió aun mas en su asiento, sonrojándose completamente "gracias, mejor después" una ligera risa del ruso y sus pasos alejándose fueron su respuesta.

"Ese gatito si que esta emocionado con Kai ¿no lo crees?" el pelirrojo continuaba la platica en el estudio.

"Ya lo creo ¡es bueno en la cama!, jajaja, es interesante, un alma inocente a quién poder fastidiar a gusto, eso si que es divertido"

"No permitiré que sigan fastidiándole" anunciaba con seriedad Kai al ingresar al lugar

"Que delicado" "aguafiestas" decían los dos sentándose, el pelirrojo sobre el escritorio y Bryan en un sillón cercano

"¿Y bien, qué encontraron?" Kai se situaba en la silla principal

Comenzaba el pelirrojo "Descubrimos los posibles lugares donde se encuentra, son 14, así que tardaremos un poco" el extendiéndole un papel con direcciones "se ven alejados pero fueron estratégicamente elegidos en caso de escape, excepto los últimos 4"

"Así que tenemos 10 direcciones, tres buscadores y tiempo limite" decía el bicolor sin mucho animo.

"Eso es exactamente lo que pasa, hoy Yura y yo haremos el recorrido por esos sitios, lo más probable es que podamos recorrer unos 6, tú puedes ir a los otros 4 que no están tan alejados" poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

El pelirrojo seguía al lavanda "además son Hoteles así que si quieres hacer una demostración a cierto chico, pues esta bien, tenemos unos minutos libres, nos vemos"

Después de eso Kai se quedo observando el papel con las direcciones, no tendrían mucho tiempo, ese mismo día debían que encontrarla y llevarla de vuelta a Rusia, era la única forma de salvarle la vida.

Esa tarde Ray y Kai fueron de hotel en hotel tratando de identificar a la chica, sin nada de éxito, nadie la había visto. Habían aplicado toda clase de métodos, Ray dibujo un retrato a lápiz, una imagen sacada del video de su pelea, el soborno monetario y la amenaza física, nada, no habían conseguido ni una pista.

La noche se hacia presente y la esperanza se desvanecía.

"¿Kai?" le chino lo veía camino al auto estaba triste, decepcionado, no sabía como, pero era diferente, ni siquiera se mostraba altivo y arrogante"

"Estoy bien" abría la puerta esperando a que el chino ingresara al auto, una vez ambos abordo comienza su camino a casa, unos segundos después suena en móvil, contesta en el altavoz.

"¿Qué?"

"_Y__a sabemos donde esta, probablemente solo este ahí unas horas, así que hay que apresurarnos"_

"¿Dónde?"

"_E__n el hotel Oototi"_ al fondo se escuchaban los gritos amenazadores del lavanda y unos que otros golpes.

"¿Pero, nosotros fuimos ahí en la mañana y no había nada?"

"_Sabíamos que al estar con el gato ese no aplicarías la vieja técnica, así que mejor vinimos a comprobar, ¿y ahora dudas de la única pista que tenemos?"_

"Voy en camino" las llantas del auto rechinaron por el cambio repentino de dirección.

"Kai, ¿a que se referían con la vieja técnica?"

"Tortura" y sin ningún otro comentario llegaban al hotel, donde ya se encontraba mal estacionado el auto rojo de Yuriy.

Al entrar se dieron cuenta que en el mostrador había una nota manchada de sangre:

El último piso completo

Y sin más comentario que eso, se dirigieron al lugar indicado. Al ser de los hoteles más grandes de la ciudad había muchas habitaciones así que tenían que revisar cada una con mucho cuidado.

Se separaron, Ray sin mucho ánimo entra a su tercera habitación:

Estancia-nada

Sala-nada

Cocina- nada

Baño- nada

Recamara 1-nada

Recamara 2- nada

Se disponía a salir cuando el sonido de la ventana lo sorprendió, era la chica que entraba del balcón, vestía un pantalón negro y una sudadera del mismo color, no usaba zapatos.

"¿Quien eres tú?" su mirada vacía, fría, daba la impresión de estar viendo una muñeca sin vida.

"¿He… Helen?" con torpeza toma su móvil y le marca a Bryan, que era de los primeros que tenia en la agenda " esta en la 1635 "colgó rápidamente mirando como la chica no se había movido ni un milímetro

"¿Quién eres?" repetía sin emoción alguna.

"Soy Ray, te enfrentaste conmigo en el torneo de Beyblade"

Inclinaba un poco la cabeza, tratando de recordar "Ray"

"Si, ese es mi nombre y ahora eh venido a ayudarte, los demás están por llegar"

"…" seguía observando al chino como si jamás hubiera visto ningún espécimen como ese "los demás" actuaba como si no supiera en donde estaba o quien era.

"¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAN!" Ese era al grito de Bryan entrando en la habitación.

"Aquí" trataba de gritar Ray sin perder de vista a la chica, después de todo con lo que había escuchado podía ser peligrosa.

El lavanda llegó corriendo aventando literalmente al chino al entrar "hey!!"

La chica lo mira con un gesto de dolor en el rostro, se sujeta la cabeza con la mano, y mira nuevamente el chico "B-Bry-Bryan"

El aludido se pone en guardia y la chica lo imita, en instantes la lucha se había desatado, cosas volando, rompiéndose, el sonido de los golpes esquivados dando contra la pared, patadas y gritos, a pesar de eso Ray seguía inmóvil en la entrada.

"Así que a él si lo reconoce…empezó la pelea" la voz del pelirrojo se hacia presente en la habitación "Hey Helen, ¿me recuerdas?"

Esas palabras sacaron a la chica de concentración, miraba al pelirrojo, nuevamente el dolor en su cabeza, esto casi ocasiona que Bryan la tocara con una patada.

"Yuriy"

"Veo que si me recuerdas, quizás no estemos tan perdidos"

La pelea continuaba muy pareja, Bryan tenía mas alcance, mientras la chica era más rápida y ágil…

"¡¡HELEN!!" la voz del bicolor retumbo en las paredes del cuarto paralizando por competo a la chica, que recibía una tremenda patada en el estomago, tirándola momentáneamente "¡Helen!" Kai veía la escena, la habitación completamente destruida, Bryan agitado, Yuriy recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, Ray paralizado y la chica tirada contra la pared, con dificultades para respirar. "¿qué demonios te pasa Tarado? Esta enferma, ¿cómo te atreves a hacer algo así?" acercándose a la chica, unos pasos antes de que la toque, esta se pone de pie de un salto, aun sosteniendo su estomago por el dolor

"Calma Hiwatari, es una tradición, es como un saludo para nosotros"

"¿Hiwatari?, Hiwatari Kai…KAI, ¡KAI!" la furia era obvia… se erguía de nuevo, y miraba dolorosamente a los mayores "¿por qué están con él… es Kai?"

"Si, es Kai, ¿qué tiene? esta bien que es un fenómeno pero no es para tanto, vamos, ya es hora de que nos acompañes" Bryan se acercaba, la cara animada con la que peleaba la chica se había trasformado a una de completa furia.

"Jamás iré… están con ese traidor, lo odio, y no descansaré hasta que muera" con esas palabras, se puso la gorra de la sudadera.

"Espera" el grito de Yuriy fue acompañado por el estruendo del cristal ocasionado por la chica atravesando el ventanal al tratar de escapar.

Bryan fue el primero en seguirla, pero la pelea había dado resultados perjudiciales, sus piernas no le respondían como el deseaba, Kai seguía en shok por las palabras, Yura corría seguido del neko, obviamente el chino fue mas rápido que el pelirrojo, seguía las huellas de sangre sajadas por la chica. Le dio cercanía medio pasillo después.

"Sí es deseo de Kai que estés a su lado, entonces yo cumpliré su deseo" y pese a todo el dolor que sentía en su pecho, se abalanzó tomándola de las piernas haciéndola caer, había resistencia, su traje blanco era manchado por la sangre de sus pies, pero el chino no se dejo vencer, con brazos y piernas logro someterla, apenas lo suficiente para que llegara el pelirrojo con un trapo empapado de formol.

Este la llevo en brazos de regreso a la habitación, donde lo demás ya esperaban, bajaron lentamente hasta los autos, el tiempo se hacia eterno en el jet que los llevaría de regreso a es lúgubre lugar, la abadía en Rusia.

Un tiempo después la chica despertaba, se encontraba en una habitación, que recordaba muy bien, era la enfermería con ese pútrido olor a alcohol y a desinfectante, aun no había abierto los ojos pero sabia que tenia una aguja en el dorso de la mano derecha y otra en la muñeca izquierda, además de estar conectada a infinidad de aparatos, monitores y otras cosas que tanto odiaba, sin mucho movimiento comenzó a abrir los ojos. Encontrándose con un desconocido a su lado.

"¿Quién eres?" le dijo con una mirada amenazadora.

"Así que hoy tampoco me recuerdas?" acercándose a ella, mirándola despectivamente "soy Ray"

"¿Ray?" su cabeza daba vueltas, dolía y estaba demasiado confundida como para entender todo lo que le había pasado.

"¿Estoy en la abadía?"

"sí, lo estas, llevas 3 días dormida, Bryan y Yuriy te salvan la vida ahora mismo, dales la gracias" cruzándose de brazos

"¿Bryan, Yura… ellos me salvaron de Kai?"

La frase era incompresible para el chino, "¿Cómo que salvarte?"

"¿Kai, me traiciono, me metió en esta abadía, experimentó con mi cuerpo, lo odio, y no descansaré hasta que complete mi venganza" sus ojos eran determinados, había hecho una fuerza tal en los puños que la sangre había subido por la intravenosa, su piel se ponía morada

"Calmante, eso no es verdad, Kai te ama y él…"

"Cállate… ¿acaso sabes quien soy o quien es él?, ¿sabes lo que paso en este lugar?, el mando a matar a mi padres y a los de mi mejor amigo, nos torturo, nos obligo a sobrevivir, es una bestia inhumana" sujetándose la cabeza por el dolor "no comprendo como Bryan y Yura pueden estar a su lado, si también experimentó con ellos, también…" su cabeza no resistió más, cayó nuevamente inconciente.

Ray aun no comprendía las palabras, en ese momento Yuriy entraba a la habitación, "ahora entiendo" decía y miraba las manos de la chica, los monitores, inyectaba algunas cosas que anotaba posteriormente en una hoja

"¿Qué es lo que entiendes?" Ray no tenía idea

"Yura ahora ya sabe lo que le hizo Boris" la voz del lavanda se hacia presente

"¿Y qué es lo que le hizo?" Ray seguía sin entender

"Mmm no le borro la memoria, esa era nuestra primera teoría después de todo es lo que trato de hacerme a mi, pero no le resulto muy efectivo. En este caso tiene memoria y puede reconocer a la gente hasta cierto punto, el problema es que cambio algunas conexiones, relaciona a una persona con un evento desconocido, además de que bloqueo la imagen de la persona emocionalmente más cercana a ella"

"¿Eso es posible?, borrar solo a una persona y más aun cambiar los recuerdos"

"Si, no es tan complicado. Puede pasar de muchas formas, un trauma, una droga, electricidad, fuga disociativa"

"Todos alguna vez sufrimos eso" Bryan hablaba con melancolía del asunto.

"Te refieres a que ustedes mismos olvidaron quienes eran, ¿acaso les paso algo tan traumante?" Ray preguntaba inocente.

"¿Hablas en serio? todo el tiempo, estar en este lugar era un trauma constante, quienes tenían amnesia disociativa eran los conejillos de indias de Boris, un claro ejemplo es Yura, cuando olvido quien era lo pusieron en un tanque de experimentos"

"Y eso también le pudo pasar a ella, después de tanto sufrimiento al final cedió, eso también explicaría porque no te recuerda ya que solo conservan algunos de los recuerdos lejanos y pierden los más recientes, si anexamos a esto una droga con la cual solo olvidas a la persona a la que más quieres o admiras, tenemos como resultado, cambio de recuerdos" explicaba Yuriy con paciencia.

"Ella cree, que Boris es su amigo y que Kai es el malo en la historia" al Fin Ray empezaba comprender.

"Sí, así es y por el uso excesivo de drogas apareció una enfermedad en la sangre que la debilita, ya mato su sistema inmune así que no podemos hacer nada mas que transplantes y esperar que su propia sangre la mejore"

"¿Y como van a obtener esa sangre? Kai me dijo que la tiene pero es imposible porque no son hermanos ¿o si?""

"No, no lo somos" la Voz del bicolor era la que interrumpía la conversación, los monitores aumentaban indicando mayor actividad cerebrar de la chica "pero Boris cometió un terrible error cuando me mando su ropa ensangrentada, ahí me dio la clave del ADN, con eso trataremos de hacer algo" salía de ahí acompañado de los demás.

Habían pasado ya varios días, y Ray era el encargado de vigilar a la chica, cada vez que despertaba él trataba de recordarle quien era y el porque estaba ahí, le decía lo que le podía haber pasado y la trataba de ayudar a recordar, sin mucho éxito.

"Que bueno que despertaste, es hora de comer algo" comían en silencio

"¿Ray?...eh, gracias"

"Es mi trabajo…un momento me llamaste por mi nombre, parece que ya estas mejorando, así que las medicinas funcionan"

"Eso creo"

"Le diré a Kai" emocionado se pone de pie.

"Kai es un maldito, no se como lo puedes querer, sí viene lo asesinare" su mirada era decidida.

Varios días pasaron con las cosas funcionando a la perfección, al parecer habían encontrado una cura, así que llamaros a Ray para informarlo.

"Bien Ray es todo, después de que le pongamos esta inyección se podrá salvar" mirándose entre si con un poco de preocupación.

"¿Entonces que esperan? si eso la salvara que esperan para ponérsela"

"Hay un pequeño problema, necesitamos que se mezcle con sangre compatible para que se vuelva una solución viable"

"Y que tiene eso de malo, acaso no hay compatibles aquí"

"No es ese el problema, debemos que inyectarle la enfermedad a alguien para que se mezcle como es debido y después licuar la sangre hasta obtener la medicina… es un proceso muy complicado y quizás no entiendas lo que significa"

"Alguien va a morir paro salvarla a ella" afirmaba temeroso.

"Si" decía Kai sin animo "seré yo quien lo haga"

"Pero, pero, pero, si hay una medicina pueden hacer mas ¿no?"

"No hay suficiente sangre en un solo cuerpo para hacer mas de una" era la voz de Bryan quien confirmaba su peor temor, Kai moriría por ella y sin decir una palabra mas Ray salio en completo silencio de la habitación, sin hacer caso a los llamados de los rusos, caminó hasta la habitación de la chica sentándose en su lugar de costumbre, la mira sentada en la cama.

"Es tu culpa. Él dará la vida por ti, como tú la diste por él, te esta agradeciendo con su propia vida, te odio, te odio porque jamás seré como tú, TÚ eres todo lo que algunas vez necesitó y quiso, eres perfecta, su protectora, su ángel, todo, lo eres todo para él, y yo no soy nada, no me puedo comparar contigo, no soy nada a tu lado, es por eso que él morirá por ti" su furia era evidente, la toma por la ropa asfixiándola, y mirándola con furia.

Ella en cambio trata de comprender, un terrible dolor en la cabeza ocasionó que sus brazos reaccionaran interponiéndose entre su cuerpo y el chico. Lo lanzo lejos de ella.

"¿Ahora que te pasa?" el dolor que sentía no iba a disminuir por eso.

"Kai… él no puede morir, es un imbecil" poniéndose de pie, arrancando las intravenosas

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"Lo lograste, recordé ¿eso es lo que querías no? ahora debo detener una vez más a ese tarado, para que no lo maten" caminaba lentamente" Ray se entromete en su camino evitándole la salida.

"¿Qué no entiendes?, tú ganaste, déjalo es muy tarde ya le inyectaron al enfermedad y solo me avisaron porque hoy mismo en la noche te inyectaran la medicina a ti, no entiendes, ganaste; Kai te admira, te idolatra, te ama, y a mí no, aunque lo diga yo no soy tú, tú eres la persona a la que mas ama"

"¿Me idolatra?"

"Si eres todo para él, por eso ofrece su vida a cambio de la tuya y por eso, y por eso te odio" su lagrimas eran causadas por al furia y la impotencia, ya no había vuelta atrás, Kai moriría y no había nada mas que hacer

"Eres un imbécil" lo sujetaba de la camisa levantándolo ligeramente, ocasionando que sus manos sangraran aun mas "el me ama, debe hacerlo yo di mi vida por él, me idolatra, claro soy la imagen de la perfección, pero te equivocas en algo, él no me ama, no de la forma en como te ama a ti, lo sé por la forma en que me miro y te miro a ti en esa habitación cuando te dijo que moriría"

"¿Acaso nos viste?" decía sorprendido y alejando las manos de la chica de su cuello

"Claro, te seguí, al verlo recordé quien era él y todos los momentos, sólo que no podía relacionarlos con su nombre, tú me diste esa llave y ahora te lo agradeceré" dando la vuelta y regresando a su cama.

"¿Y como harás eso? ¿Me darás una medalla, me dejaras acompañarte a ver su lapida…? entiende ya ganaste y ahora es mi turno de largarme, ya no debo estar a aquí" sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta

"Ha ¿pero como siempre es que elije a los mas tercos? entiende de una vez" sentándose.

"¿Qué quieres te entienda? ¿que no soy nada para él, que jugó conmigo únicamente porque me parezco a ti, que soy un mero sustituto? ¿qué es lo que quieres que entienda? Ya ganaste déjame en paz" le gritaba en la cara a la chica.

Respira profundo… "bien, ¿dices que gane no?, entiende de una buena vez tarado ¡¡A MI ME TIENE EN UN ALTAR, Y A TI EN SUS BRAZOS!! ¿Quien crees que ganó?" su mirada era cristalina, las lagrimas amenazaban con caer "el siempre a sido el amor de mi vida, daría y de hecho di mi vida por su felicidad ¿no entiendes? tú eres su felicidad ahora, yo ya no existo para él y no permitiré que muera por mi, que muera por un recuerdo de que alguna vez existió" sin previo aviso un golpe en la nuca dejo inconsciente a Ray.

Despertó un poco antes del anochecer.

_A mi me tiene en un altar y__ a ti en sus brazos_, con esa frase recuperó la conciencia, abrió lentamente los ojos. La cabeza aun le dolía, la miro ahí de pie a un lado de la cama, con un traje igual al del Kai con bufanda, ese trapo maltrecho que Kai alguna vez le mostró, su primera bufanda

"El símbolo de su devoción por ti" decía el chino mientras las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas

La puerta se abrió dando paso a los rusos que no entendían la escena, pero no había tiempo

"Es hora" Yura traía consigo una enorme jeringa

"Es mejor que no te resistas" Bryan la tomaba por los brazos

"Helen, es por tu bien" la voz la de Kai tensaba al chino que no perdía de vista ni un solo movimiento.

"Adiós Kai" la voz tierna y decidida de la chica sorprendió a todos.

Nota de la autora, ok, se que no tengo perdón de Dios por haber tardado tanto, pero ya es el penúltimo capitulo. Descubriremos como Kai ofrenda su vida por la chica y lo que hace Ray al respecto, etc etc… sugerencias con mucho gusto son recibidas, gracias por seguir hasta este capitulo. Y espero que al menos les guste un poco, dejen sus comentarios.


	9. EL VERDADERO AMOR

**El verdadero amor**

Los personajes de la serie de beyblade no son ni serán míos, sólo los uso para divertirme un rato

Historia Yaoi ya están advertidos

"…" lo que dicen y se escucha

'…' sus pensamientos

… mis interrupciones que son bastantes

-…- alguna aclaración

(…) algún gesto o movimiento

Nota previa; perdón por el medio año sin actualizar pero mi mente ha estado muy, que digo muy, demasiado dispersa, así que ofrezco una disculpa que aunque sé que no justifica mi ausencia al menos espero me perdonen; tratare de compensarlo, gracias por su atención.

A LA PERSONITA QUE ME ENVÍO UN MENSAJE ESTA SEMANA, CHICA… REVIVISTE LA HISTORIA, GRACIAS.

Resumen de los capítulos anteriores para que no olviden nada

Una chica llegó al torneo de beyblade, la única que derrotó humillantemente a Ray. Este no le hubiera dado mayor importancia si no fuera por el hecho de que Kai se intereso demasiado en ella.

Después de un tiempo descubrió que ella había sido la amiga de la infancia de Kai y también una integrante más en la abadía, siendo conocida y apreciada –por alguna razón- por lo otros rusos psicópatas- entiéndase por Bryan y Yuriy-

Los tres rusos querían a la chica porque era parte de su grupo, pero Kai la quería en especial porque siempre lo protegió durante toda su estancia en ese terrible sitio, hasta el momento en que lo ayudo a escaparse, dejando atrás todo lo que conocía, perdiendo la memoria –después de tomar a black dranzer-

Ray esta decepcionado porque sabe que Kai ama la chica, sin embargo no se puede separar del bicolor, dado que lo quiere demasiado.

Poco tiempo después se entera de las valientes hazañas de la chica en la abadía y que fue sometida a experimentos que acabaran muy pronto con esa vida. Ray simplemente no puede resistirlo y decide irse, pero en ese momento Kai con el corazón en la mano, le dice que lo ama, Ray comprende y se besan apasionadamente-

La chica odia a Kai porque Boris experimento con su cerebro y su recuerdos son confusos, tantas drogas le ocasionaron una enfermedad en la sangre que la llevara a la muerte. Regresan a la Abadía logran encontrar la cura pero se requiere de un voluntario para mezclar la solución con la sangre y obtener la cura. Kai se ofrece un sabiendo que no hay suficiente sangre en un cuerpo para dos dosis. Kai ofrece su vida para salvar la de la chica. Ray entra en shock y golpe a la chica haciéndola recordar.

Ahora están a punto de hacer el transplante. Donde Kai morirá.

Bueno ahora si continuemos.

**Capitulo 9: Finales**

Ray Despertó un poco antes del anochecer.

_A mi me tiene en un altar y a ti en sus brazos_, con esa frase recuperó la conciencia, abrió lentamente los ojos. La cabeza aun le dolía, la miro ahí de pie a un lado de la cama con un traje igual al del Kai con bufanda, ese trapo maltrecho que Kai alguna vez le mostró, su primera bufanda

"El símbolo de su devoción por ti" le decía el chino a la chica mientras las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas

La puerta se abrió dando paso a los rusos que no entendían la escena, pero no había tiempo

"Es hora" Yura traía consigo una enorme jeringa

"Es mejor que no te resistas" Bryan la tomaba por los brazos

"Helen, es por tu bien" la voz la de Kai tensaba al chino que no perdía de vista ni un solo movimiento.

"Adiós Kai" la voz tierna y decidida de la chica sorprendió a todos

Habían logrado someterla, el lavanda aplicaba un agarre sobre humano sobre los brazos de la chica, pero esta no se resistía por el contrario su mirada era cristalina y mostraba una sonrisa melancólica.

El pelirrojo acerco la aguja que contenía el mortal virus, tendrá que combinarla con la sangre de la chica y después inyectarla a Kai para poder licuarla y destilar el antídoto. Todos estaban listos menos Ray, un hilo de sangre corría de su labio mordido, estaba tratando de contener la furia, la impotencia, los deseos de gritarle al mundo la injusticia que se cometía.

"basta Kai ya es suficiente" reñía la chica muy decidida

"¿de qué hablas?" gritaba furioso el bicolor "¿cómo que basta?"

"si ya es suficiente…demostraste tu punto, me amas y morirás por mi, pero ya es suficiente, no debes dar tu vida por alguien que murió hace ya tanto tiempo, yo no soy la que tú querías, yo no soy esa mujer que amabas… yo ya no soy ella" una tos incontrolable la ataco Bryan la dejo libre, cayo de rodillas tratando de controlar el ataque, su mano se manchaba de sangre con cada espasmo. El líquido carmesí atravesó sus dedos corriendo por el dorso de la mano hasta el suelo.

"Helen" gritaron todos acercándose, incluso el Ray.

"estoy bien" se ponía de pie con dificultad, se limpiaba la sangre con el pantalón oscuro "lo ven, estoy muerta basta de tonterías, vámonos de aquí, no quiero que mi ultimo recuerdo sea de este lugar" trataba de encaminarse a la puerta pero el pelirrojo la detuvo

"esto no es tú decisión, es la nuestra, si decimos que te salvaremos lo haremos no te estamos preguntando" como siempre el altivo pelirrojo la controlaba, ella lo miro con calma y bajo la cabeza con resignación

"si insisten…no me dejan más opción" los demás respiraron tranquilos cuando ella misma tomaba a aguja con el virus, la miro y dio unos pasos hacia atrás sentándose en la cama justo a un lado de Ray

"lo siento" sacudió su cabello castaño como si con ello pudiera alejar las ideas "lo siento mucho" repetía. Respiro hondo y miro a Kai con decisión y algo de tristeza antes de clavar la jeringa en la pierna de Ray

"¿QUÉ HACES?!!!" gritaron todos, corriendo hasta donde el chino se retorcía de dolor

"ahora los dos estamos infectados, sólo uno puede ser salvado, la decisión es tuya mi amado Kai… tu mejor amiga que murió por ti, o el amor de tu vida? sólo uno se salvara… ¿ya decidiste quién? no hay tiempo, el virus estaba concentrado, para mañana ninguno de los dos viviremos, piensa quién es tu verdadero amor" se ponía de pie tambaleante "así es mejor, ódiame, recuerdas lo fácil que es?"

Bryan se arrojo sobre ella rompiendo en pedazos el contenedor del virus, la tiro de la cama y se enfrascaron en una lucha incansable, Yura los trataba de separar pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba con rapidez, aun estaba demasiado confundido, Kai en cambio estaba petrificado en su lugar mirando como se desarrollaba la escena.

Helen logro lanzar de la cama a los rusos, Kai llego hasta donde estaba Ray lo levanto en brazos y se encamino a la salida "aun tenemos un día, dejen de jugar tenemos trabajo" gritaba las ordenes y se dirigía al laboratorio

"¿por qué lo hiciste?" le reclamaba el lavanda "¿Por qué matar al chino? esta bien que es un simple, meloso, muy meloso, ok demasiado meloso, tonto, algo ingenuo y otras cosas pero no tenias porque hacer esto" ya tenia sujeta a la chica de la ropa ahorcándola.

"si… t-te-nia- que-ha-ha-cer-lo" hablaba con dificultad por la asfixia. Yura los separo y la miraba con demasiadas dudas "no me mires así tengo mis motivos, ahora ayúdame a reparar lo que el imbecil de tu amante hizo" miraba al taheño

"a quien le dices imbecil, tarada!" gritaba el lavanda

"a ti, reverendo simio, negado… creo que un pedazo de pasto tiene mas IQ que tú" el pelirrojo sonrío ante el comentario recordando viejos tiempo pero aun se preguntaba que tramaba la chica

Pasaron algunos minutos Kai estaba en el laboratorio mirando a Ray en una mesa de estudio, debía mirarlo como un sujeto de prueba, como un ser que se tiene que curar, pero aunque su mente lo obligaba a poner una barrera de profesionalismo sus ojos se empeñaban en demostrar con salinas gotas su afecto. Lo miraba y sentía como ese liquido escurría por sus mejillas, se limpiaba pero su vista se seguía nublando. Las opciones se reducían, ahora Ray estaba contaminado y su cerebro no ayudaba a pensar nada productivo. Lo único que abarcaba su mente era la maldita palabra _Hubiera_- la odiaba con lo mas profundo de su corazón y a la vez era la demostración de todas las cosas que nunca hizo por miedo, por terror a perder esa mascara de frialdad.

El neko se revolvió en su lugar, Kai lo tomo de la mano tranquilizándolo "estoy aquí… no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien" le decía al oído

"no mientas… no hay solución, moriré… pero… ¿por qué me hizo esto? ¿Me odia tanto?" su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y la tos se hacia presente

Varios minutos más de sufrimiento hasta que los otros rusos entraron

"¿qué estaban haciendo? debemos apresurarnos" les gritaba el bicolor

Ellos entraron cabizbajos suspirando, y mirando a la pareja que aun estaban unidos de las manos

"este es el fin" dijo Bryan recibiendo de inmediato un codazo de su novio

"no vuelvas a decir eso" susurraba de manera amenazante Kai "aun hay tiempo…aun…hay…" pero es detenido por el apretón en su mano y la mirada triste y llorosa de su amado

"ya lo sé Kai… este es el fin… no hay más virus, se rompió" mostrando un pedazo de la ampolleta incrustado en su mano "ya no hay más, y para crearlo se tardaron 3 días"

"no digas nada… yo te salvaré… yo…los…sal-va-ré" estaba triste y sin ideas, el –_hubiera_- regresaba a su mente, hubiera, hubiera…

"¿es contagiosa?" preguntaba el moreno a los rusos

"no… sólo intravenosa…como en tu caso" recibía de nuevo un codazo por parte del pelirrojo

"entonces, si tuviera un deseo antes de morir y no soy contagioso quiza…" el volumen iba bajando y su rostro se enrojecía

"creo que estamos de más" le decía Yura a su acompañante

Kai se sonrojo y tembló al sentir el contacto de las manos del chino sobre sus mejillas y su aliento chocando sobre sus labios "¿vamos?" le pregunto el moreno, el bicolor negó con suavidad y se separo lentamente "ya lo haremos mañana, hoy tengo que salvarte" una mano se coloco sobre su hombro, el pelirrojo lo miraba con seriedad, otra mano se poso sobre su otro hombro "jamás se le niega a un virgen el favor" mascullaba mordazmente el lavanda " además ¿cuánto puedes tardar? ¿15 minutos…?" Recibía un codazo por parte del taheño "nosotros trabajaremos… ve, yo me encargo de que Bryan coopere" dándole un ligero empujón

"ve… no pierdas esta oportunidad quizá no haya un mañana" susurraba el lavanda, recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte del bicolor, aun así el pequeño jalon de su mano lo guío hasta la salida. Su mirada era de furia contra los rusos, les advertía que debían seguir trabajando o los muertos aumentarían

"debo trabajar" trataba de razonar con Ray que lo guiaba a las habitaciones

"y yo debo disfrutar… quizá sean los últimos momentos" sentenciaba con tristeza, tratando de ocultarla sin mucho éxito

"no permitiré que nadie te separe de ti, ni siquiera ella…así que volvamos, seguro encontraremos algo" trataba de ir en dirección contraria, pero la mano firme de su amado lo impidió

"no" le dijo decidió y tomo de nuevo el rostro confundido entre sus calidas manos

"pero… entiende…" insistía Kai

"no… entiende tú, te amo y no pienso pasar por esto, no quiero estar estresado mientras intentas desesperadamente salvar una vida que esta destinada a perderse… cúmpleme mi ultimo deseo, quédate conmigo" sus labios se juntaron con un suave roce, apenas un toque, lleno de sentimiento y dulzura, temblaban ligeramente por la emoción y por la tristeza, por el motivo de aquel beso.

Se separo lentamente mirando los parpados cerrados del chino, "no quiero hacerlo, si lo hago es como si me despidiera, como si no hubiera un mañana, si lo hago es cómo si admitiera mi derrota, es como si no pudiera hacer más por ti, es como si aceptara tu muerte…¡entiende no lo haré!" Empuñaba con fuerza, con furia, con impotencia.

"Entiende, te amo, y quiero pasar estos momentos contigo, eres demasiado inteligente para dejarme morir, esta no es una despedida, es un incentivo, te gustara tanto que no me dejaras ir" le guiñaba un ojo y sonreía de esa forma sensual que solo Kai había visto.

El otro respiro resignado y se encogió de hombros. "¿cómo quieres que quite de mi cabeza todo lo que esta pasando?"

"no quiero que quites nada de tu cabeza, quiero que todo lo que hagas sea con el mismo ahínco de siempre, además no quiero que Bryan se siga burlando de mi por ser el único virgen aquí" inflaba sus mejillas y hacia un puchero.

Kai río melancólicamente, "Al parecer no tengo opción, es mejor consentirte en tu capricho" cedía y se dirigían a las habitaciones -_es mejor consentirle ahora que seguir pediendo tiempo, por más que lo niegue mis deseos son los mismos-_

------Lemmon------- atención ---lemmon--- quedan advertidos________

La habitación estaba oscura y fría, después de todo era la abadía, era el lugar donde tantas cosas habían ocurrido y donde al final algo bueno pasaría, o eso es lo que estaba tratando de pensar Ray.

A tientas buscaba en medio de la habitación, estaba temeroso pero a la vez decidido, amaba a Kai y hoy seria suyo. Temblaba por emoción y miedo, temía tanto al dolor y al placer, temía que no pudiera aceptar que quizá ese era su final. Su cuerpo tembló aun más, se mordió ligeramente el labio y trago saliva tratando de contenerse, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, sus sentimientos eran tan confusos. Hasta que sintió como unos fuertes brazos los rodearon por la espalda, el cuerpo del mayor lo cubría por completo.

"eres malo para mentir" le susurraba al oído estremeciéndolo "tienes miedo… yo también" sólo ante Ray podía admitir alguna debilidad, únicamente ante este ser tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte, sólo ante este chico podía ser verdaderamente él, como no lo había sido durante años.

Ray giro quedando de frente, lo beso lentamente en la punta de la nariz, Kai se acomodo en el espacio de su cuello y lo abrazo son fuerza. Ray sabía que esto era demasiado pesado para él, para todos. _Quizá en otras circunstancias ya estaría tirado en la cama sin ropa y jadeando. _Pensaba el chino y sonrío ante su impúdico pensamiento

Kai lo miro con ternura, "lo siento esto no tendría que estar pasando" lo abrazaba con más fuerza

"lo sé" se separo levemente para poderlo mirar a los ojos "pero ahora estamos aquí, déjame disfrutarlo" sonreía un poco sonrojado. Riendo mientra intentaba desabrochar torpemente los botones de su propia camisa

El ruso se encogió de hombros tomo las pequeñas manos entre las suyas, espero a que sus ojos se cruzaran "no tienes porque esforzarte" continuo con la labor que el otro había comenzado, dejando al descubierto el torso moreno.

Sus frías manos recorrían desde la mejilla hasta el pecho delineando cada músculo memorizando cada milímetro de piel. Estremeciéndolo. Se acerco cerrando el espacio entre sus cuerpos, besándole el cuello dejando pequeñas marcas en su camino. Le deslizo la camisa, lo rodeo por la cintura atrayéndolo más. Lentamente de maneca casi automática encontraron el pequeño camastro.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, disfrutaban de la oscuridad reconociéndose por primera vez. El chino aun estaba demasiado apenado, con manos temblorosas le quito la playera al ruso, acariciando el pecho mientras subía, besándolo, saboreando la piel nívea. Pronto los cuerpos preocupados y temerosos adquirieron una nueva fuerza, una intrépida lengua recorrió el contorno de los labios, la boca ajena se abrió dando paso al explorador, en encuentro fue embriagador, ambos pelaban por el control, gozaban mientras la prendas caían una a una.

La respiración se hizo más rápida, el oxigeno escaseaba, pero no se querían separar. Ray se detuvo para tomar aire, espacio que Kai aprovecho para deslizarse pos su cuello recorrió su torso con la lengua dejando un húmedo camino a su paso, se detuvo en esos botones mordisqueando, masajeando. Ray trataba de contener los sonidos mordiéndose el labio.

Las ágiles manos despojaron al chino de las prendas bajas, haciendo lo mismo con las propias. Se acomodo entre las acaneladas piernas, masajeando el abdomen, el trasero y quedado frente a esa zona privada.

Resoplo sobre el ya excitado miembro de Ray, el estremecimiento del cuerpo era una buena señal, comenzó a lamerlo, excitándolo al extremo de comenzar a gotear.

"calma" le susurró el bicolor, se coloco de nuevo de rodillas sintiendo la necesidad de poseerlo de hacerlo suyo para siempre.

"hazlo" la voz entrecortada del chino, combinado el miedo y la lujuria hacían que el ruso se sintiera culpable y a la vez tan deseoso que no cabía nada más en su mente que no fuera Ray tendido ante él pidiéndole hacérselo.

"¿seguro?" era una pregunta obligada, con una respuesta más que obvia, pero necesaria al fin.

"s-si" concluyo el chino acomodándose mejor subiendo un poco la pelvis para darle a Kai un mejor Angulo

El bicolor se coloco entre las piernas, acerco su miembro a la virginal entrada, temblaba de emoción y excitación. Por fin haría lo que tantas ganas tuvo de hacerle desde el momento que lo vio.

Introdujo la punta, un grito ahogado en la garganta de Ray lo hizo detenerse "continua" pidió el chino aun con una mueca de dolor

Siguió lenta y tortuosamente la intromisión, su cuerpo le pedía hacerse de una vez de ese cuerpo, le exigía envestirlo una y otra vez hasta saciar su propia excitación, pero su mente no quería lastimar al amor de su vida.

Se detenía esperando a que el otro se acostumbrara, las lagrimas del neko corrían por sus mejillas y se mordía el labio pero no hacia ni un ruido "continua" le decía después de unos segundos

Después de un momento que pareció demasiado largo, ya estaba completamente dentro de él. Si ya era suyo y él a su vez también le pertenecía. La palpitación de su miembro y la estreches del chino le exigían que se moviera, pero se quedo quieto, masajeando el miembro ajeno para que olvidara el dolor. Casi instintivamente fue el neko el que comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Kai sonrío, ahora era su turno, comenzó a balancear las caderas, sólo un poco, el chico bajo él aun no se acostumbraba por completo. Pero algo en su rostro le decía que ya no era sólo el dolor lo que invadía su cuerpo.

Siguió con vaivenes cada vez más largos, cada vez más rápidos, un gemido salio de los labios de Ray. Esa era su señal, las envestidas se dirigieron a ese punto que había encontrado, ebrios de gozo sus cuerpos se aceptaron como si hubieran estado diseñados para estar juntos, las respiraciones agitadas, los rasguños en la espalda, las envestidas. Salía y entraba de golpe haciéndolo gritar su nombre. No tardo mucho para que el chino se viniera en su mano.

Estaba sonrojado y miraba como el bicolor admiraba el liquido que quedo entre sus dedos "lo siento" le dijo apenado. Kai acerco la mano a sus labios y lamió todo el semen. "es tu esencia" le dijo antes de seguir envistiendo. Unos segundos después él mismo se corrió en su interior.

Cayeron exhaustos uno a lado del otro. Querían seguir, querían repetir esa experiencia una y otra vez.

----------lemmon end---- lemmon end-------- lemmond end---------------------

"quiero hacerlo contigo hasta que mi cuerpo ya no pueda más" dijo el chino sin darse cuenta de que ese comentario golpeo a Kai como un balde de agua fría

"lo haremos mañana, cuando estés sano" sentencio y se puso de pie, busco sus ropas y se dirigió al baño para asearse rápido.

El agua de la regadera corría por su cuerpo, limpiándolo, y dándole tiempo para reflexionar

"¿qué hice?" llegaba el neko a su espalda también entrando en el agua

"me recordaste que te amo y que no dejare que algo te pase, así que mañana, cuando te cures, lo haremos toda la noche" se esforzó en sonreír, le beso con pasión, las lágrimas se ocultaban en el agua. Se separaron, Kai salio del agua sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba respirar.

Se vistió espero a que el otro hiciera lo mismo y se dirigieron al laboratorio, ya había perdido demasiado tiempo, tendría que trabajar al doble.

Llegaron a las puertas metálicas, Kai tomo a Ray por la nuca y lo beso de nuevo, un beso cargado de sentimientos, cargado de disculpas y esperanza "te salvare" le dijo antes de abrir.

Pero no pudieron entrar se quedaron petrificados ante la escena. Helen estaba sentada en una de las camas, conectada a más tubos de los que se podían contar a simple vista

"¿qué es esto?" gritaba rabioso el bicolor al taheño

"estamos trabajando" le contestaba como si no importara

"sáquenla de ahí" grito tratando de llegar a la chica que lentamente abría los ojos, pero era detenido por Bryan que lo sujeto por los hombros y lo llevaba de nuevo a la salida

"déjame imbecil… ¿qué demonios creen que están haciendo?" le dio un golpe en la espinilla soltándose, corrió hasta donde estaba la chica y reviso sus signos vitales, estaba bien y estable. "¿Qué te hicieron?" le preguntaba aterrorizado.

"que hermosa reunión" la voz de un intruso llamo la atención de todos.

Giraron y vieron al culpable de sus pesadillas, vieron a Valkov, justo en la entrada del laboratorio con un control remoto. Boris llego convencido de que aun mantenía el control de la mente de la chica. "ya veo que ah llegado lejos, pero hasta aquí se termino el juego"

Todos arremetieron contra el viejo, Bryan le dio un golpe haciéndolo soltar el control, Yura comenzó a patearlo, Kai fue corriendo a donde se encontraba Ray, no dejaría que se sujeto lo tocara, mientras tanto la chica se altero, todos los monitores se dispararon, el sonido de los gritos del viejo al ser golpeado junto con los monitores, era ensordecedor.

La chica con la poca fuerza que aun tenia, se quito las agujas y todos los cables y tubos que conectaron. Se fue tambaleando hasta tomar el remoto. "no puede ser" presiono unos botones pero nada cambiaba "demonios" eso atrajo la atención de los rusos "DEMONIOS…MALDITO… ES UNA BOMBA CORRAN" grito y agitaba los brazos para que los otros reaccionaran

Bryan y Yura corrieron a la salida, Kai jalaba a Ray mientras la chica los seguía con pura fuerza de voluntad, veía borroso y se sujetaba de las paredes pero aun así continuo su avance.

Tomaron varios atajos y estaban a punto de salir cuando la voz de Valkov sonó en el ambiente "morirán" reía. La chica estaba a punto de salir, pero se detuvo "maldita sea" dijo y miro el remoto que traía en la mano y los números cada vez más cercanos al cero "Dios ayúdame" regreso sobre sus pasos más tambaléate de lo que estaba, Kai la siguió de inmediato, pero la chica le dio un puñetazo que lo mando al piso medio inconciente. "lárgate tarado" le grito y comenzó a correr.

Pasaron unos segundos, la explosión los lanzo varios metros hacia el bosque, Bryan se golpeo contra un árbol, Kai protegió a Ray con su cuerpo pero aun así la onda expansiva los lanzo. Yura cayó y de inmediato fue a ver a Bryan, seguía vivo "eres un imbecil muy fuerte" le dijo al ver como había desquebrajado el árbol.

Después de unos instantes en que se recuperaron vieron lo que FUE la abadía, estaba completamente destruida, algunos de los escombros aun ardían

"¡¡¡HELEN!!!" Grito Kai al notar que no quedaba nada, ni rastros de la chica

Bryan se puso de pie ayudado por el pelirrojo, "no debe estar lejos" caminaban dentro de las ruinas con cuidado de no caer en alguna de las trampas que pudieran seguir activas

"¿Por qué regreso?" les pregunto Kai, pero no hubo respuesta. Habían llegado a lo que era el laboratorio, todo lo de cristal estaba destruido, los papeles quemados

"se acabo" sentencio Bryan, Yura lo miro con furia pero después cayo en cuenta que era verdad. Ya todo se había acabado.

Unas piedras se movieron, Kai fue de inmediato levanto el pesado bloque, "Valkov…sigue vivo" siseo con furia

"pero no por mucho" gruñía Bryan acercándose peligrosamente

"chicos" decía el chino "RUSOS" grito, los aludidos voltearon, debajo de otro bloque estaba la chica, una de sus piernas apenas se asomaba.

Todos con el máximo de su fuerza levantaron el bloque. La chica estaba hecha un ovillo y sostenía fuertemente algo entre las manos

"Helen" gritaban los rusos, Kai la agito desesperado

"¿q-qué?" logro articular la chica abriendo pesadamente los ojos

"¿Por qué volviste?, eres una tonta, eres la persona más estupida de este mundo" gritaba el bicolor furioso arrodillándose a su lado

"n-no m-más q-que Bryan" sonreía dolorosamente

"cállate, el auto esta cerca, te llevaremos a un hospital" trataba de levantarla pero no pudo un grito desgarrador cruzo el paraje.

"tengo m-más frac-tu-ras que huesos, mis órganos internos han reventado como globos de agua y estoy contaminada con un virus indescifrable… déjame ya estoy muerta" su respiración era agitaba y dificultosa

"cállate" le volvió a gritar sus manos temblaban de impotencia, por más que lo quisiera evitar sabia que tenia razón, las lagrimas caían, no las PODRÍA detener, nos las QUERÍA detener. _Habíamos jurado jamás llorar, pero esto…cada palabra me desgarra el alma. Es el fin para las personas que mas amo. _"fuiste una estupida" le dijo con la voz entrecortada por las lagrimas

"lo soy" le contesto tratando de sonreír. Pero no podía, apretaba los dientes para evitar gritar de dolor, su respiración se entrecortaba.

Aletargado en el tiempo, con los ojos opacados por las lágrimas se dejo caer a un lado de la chica atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, acomodando sus brazos alrededor del frágil cuerpo. Sus latidos se sentían tan lentos y serenos, tan ajenos a la situación que vivía el resto de su ser.

"re-recuerdo…t-to-do" susurro la chica, nadie se había movido de sus posiciones estaban petrificados ante la escena

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" repetía Kai con voz temblorosa y desesperada

"por esto" Helen al fin movió un poco las manos extendiéndole un pequeño frasco rojo. Kai lo tomo y miro sin comprender

"¡¡ES LA CURA!!" grito Bryan, Yura se acerco lentamente, dudoso. Tomo el frasco de las manos de Kai que aun no entendía cómo podía haber sucedido

El pelirrojo se alejo del lugar buscando el carro y llevándose consigo a Ray. "se necesitaba una persona contaminada para sacar de ella sangre y crear el antídoto" explicaba Bryan con calma "Helen estaba contaminada, de ella podía salir la cura, por eso estaba en el laboratorio" señalaba lo obvio

"K-Kai" el aludido miraba a la chica "ya e-estoy muerta…tenias que entender" una nueva oleada de dolor la recorrió cortando la explicación y haciéndola estremecer entre los brazos del ártico

"Ella infecto a Ray para que te dieras cuenta que no había más destino para ella que el morir" continuaba el lavanda con la historia "ella nunca quiso matarlo, no podía hacer nada contra él porque tú lo quieres. Pero tampoco podía dejar que te sacrificaras" concluía

"K-Kai" volvía a llamar la atención del ruso

"¿qué hago? ¿qué puedo hacer?" el chico dudaba siquiera moverse

"abrázame…el tiempo es cruel, no nos queda mucho…abrázame más fuerte que nunca, sólo abrázame" al ver la escena Bryan se alejo en busca de los otros.

"no te esfuerces" le decía Kai quitando las lagrimas que corrían libres por la mejillas cada vez más pálidas. Saco de su bolsillo unas ampolletas rotas, una se había salvado. Preparo la jeringa y la clavó directo en la vena del brazo "es morfina, te ayudara…un poco"

La respiración se regularizo un poco, a penas lo suficiente para hablar "te agradezco cada momento de mi vida, el cielo es testigo que te ame cada momento. No desperdicies el tiempo porque a nadie perdona, así que no lo desperdicies, mantén a ese chico a tu lado todo lo que puedas."

Aunque parecía mas tranquila aun tragaba con dificultad tratando de calmar los espasmos en su interior "Con esto te correspondo, doy vida por vida, mi deuda ha sido saldada." El dolor estaba disminuyendo, las lágrimas se habían detenido "Te libero de la maldición de mi recuerdo, ya no tienes que cargar con nada."

"no digas nada más… siempre…siempre" la voz se cortaba por el nudo que se hizo en su garganta

"sabes. Te quiero tanto y nunca encontré la razón, quizá Ray lo entienda" le interrumpía la chica con voz más pausada

"Ray" repetía buscándolo con la vista "gracias" susurraba mientras observaba como el chico descansaba sentado en el toldo del auto

"No confundas las cosas, para mi él es otro humano sobre la tierra, di mi vida por ti no por él, ahora él es tu razón de vivir. Y no pienses en ningún momento que soy buena, no lo soy, soy una maldita egoísta. Soy la peor persona con la que se pudieron cruzar" pero a pesar de lo que decía las lagrimas volvían a sus ojos "K-Kai" su voz se cortaba "no falta mucho"

"ya sé, pero entiende no quiero perderte de nuevo, después de haber sufrido tanto" con el corazón en la garganta, imploraba el cielo un milagro. El amanecer llegaría pronto, el frío invernal quemaba la piel desnuda.

"K-Kai" la respiración volvía a agitarse

"ha llegado la hora de decirnos adiós" dejo salir todo el amor y la frustración que sentía, se mordía el labio para no maldecir a todo pulmón al Dios que había permitido todo este sufrimiento

"no tengo miedo…perdóname por haberte amado…sólo dime que estas dispuesto a intentar un nuevo camino" la voz se apagaba a cada instante

"él es mi todo" le decía el ruso mirando ambos hacia el chino "él es lo que creí que nunca iba encontrar"

La chica sonrío "no hay razón para no estar feliz" tragaba con dificultad, la tos revelaba que estaba totalmente destruida, escupía sangre y no podía siquiera incorporarse, el ataque termino, Kai le limpio la sangre del rostro con su bufanda, ella sonrío de nuevo

"deja de actuar, no te sobre esfuerces" por un segundo sólo se oyó el susurro del silencio, cada frase dicha perforaba los corazones "siempre te querré, las locuras que vivimos, todo…siempre…" se tomaron de la mano. El ruso le beso los labios con delicadeza. Con los ojos cerrados transmitiendo todo el amor y todos los miedos.

"anda… ve…te está esperando…" la voz débil, el corazón destrozado y el rostro empapado de lagrimas, _es el ultimo gesto amable_ "te amo" sonrío una ultima lagrima cayo de sus ojos cerrados, sus frías manos se deslizaron al piso.

Bajo la mirada pues ya no hay más que decir. Queda sólo el silencio, en la noche fría y larga, sólo quedan las ganas de llorar y el recuerdo del último suspiro.

* * *

Ha pasado un día, esta a punto de atardecer Ray sostiene la fría mano de Kai mientras observan la tierra

"Kai…vámonos" la voz del pelirrojo lo regresa a la realidad. Los rusos con sus trajes negros contrastando con su piel, sus rostros inmutables podrían engañar a cualquiera, no así las lagrimas que aun estaban marcadas en sus mejillas y su voz ronca por los gritos de frustración.

"¿Kai?" Repetía el chino a su lado "es hora de irnos"

El ruso le aprieta la mano y gira para verlo con una media sonrisa y los ojos hinchados, le da un beso tierno soltando su mano "iré en un segundo" el chico se va dejándolo solo frente al montículo de tierra que se interpone entre él y lo que algún día fue el amor de si vida

"¿Por dónde empiezo?, me duele pensar que ya nunca te veré, te extraño y me duele…esta vez al menos me dejaste despedirme"

La voz se corto, saco de su saco un relicario con las iniciales de ambos, lo sujeto entre las manos mirándolo con melancolía, al abrirlo encontró las fotos de ellos "lo repare, no encontré fotos de cuando éramos niños pero…bueno" lo cerraba, depositaba un beso sobre el pequeño articulo de oro y lo colgó en la lapida "ahora me tengo que ir…" miraba a Ray "gracias" dio unos pasos atrás y vio por ultima vez la tumba

"…deséame suerte…Adiós… para siempre…"

------------------------------------------FIN-------------------------------------------------

Notas de la autora:

Nuevamente perdón por no haber actualizado antes, pero bueno eso quedo en el pasado

Hemos llegado al final de esta historia, larga y tortuosa espera, pero al fin se termino. Un ciclo cerrado. Esta historia es especial para mi, porque es la primera historia larga que escribí de beyblade, y al fin ah terminado. Estoy un poco melancólica.

Espero que les haya gustado este ultimo capitulo, realmente me costo mucho escribirlo.

Escribí 4 veces el final y anda mas no termina de convencerme, pero si no lo publico ahora ya no lo haré y me frustraré, cómo sea…

Cualquier comentario se les agradece.

Y como aviso, la siguiente historia a actualizar es A PESAR DE TODO

Saludos y muchas gracias por leer


End file.
